


Equestria Girls: The Longhaul Chronicles

by ChristaWolf, LonghaulHoofer



Series: Equestria Girls [8]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 53,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristaWolf/pseuds/ChristaWolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonghaulHoofer/pseuds/LonghaulHoofer
Summary: Detailing the life of and events surrounding Longhaul Hoofer, bus driver for Canterlot High School.





	1. Foreword by the author

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Equestria Girls 1: The Magic Begins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147061) by [ChristaWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristaWolf/pseuds/ChristaWolf), [LonghaulHoofer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonghaulHoofer/pseuds/LonghaulHoofer). 



## Foreword

### by the author

This is what happens when ideas form inside my head.

In June of 2013 I began roleplaying on a site called Fillydelphia. It was there that I met a character by the name of Orion Shadow, and before long Orion’s player and I became fast friends. We would get together at least once a day and do small scenes with each other. I enjoyed Orion’s player’s sense of adventure and we both played off of each other quite well.

Not long after, events of a more personal nature caused me to abandon my activities on Filly, but I still kept in touch with Orion’s player over Skype. It was there that we continued our scenes, eventually growing them into epic adventures with actual plots and storylines. During that time, “Orion” became “Gemini” in line with her player’s coming out as trans, and our stories moved more into the world of Equestria Girls instead of the pony world we started out in.

Over the course of writing our stories, every now and then an idea would pop into my head. I think the first one was a story involving what would have happened had Longhaul encountered three destitute sirens on his doorstep. I decided to write it out. It’s included here under the chapter “Peace Is How We Make It.”

More and more story ideas formed as we went along, and I would flesh them out as best as I could. Longhaul’s retirement, eventual relationship with Luna...all from a small but persistent idea in my brain that refused to really go away until I committed it to print.

Enough of these stories were created, along with others that were part of our canon universe, that I began to think that maybe a collection of the adventures of our beloved bus driver might be in order. I immediately got to thinking about how his story began. What was it like when he got hired? How did he rise to the position he held until he retired? All questions that needed an answer. And answer them I did.

Not all of these stories are long. Some only clock in at a few pages and maybe a thousand words or so, while others span a larger number. I only wrote what I felt was necessary to tell the tale, and if it got wordy, then so be it.

You can learn more about the thought process of writing these stories on my notes at the end of this chronicle. I hope you enjoy your trip through the life and times of Longhaul Hoofer, bus driver and friend.

_-Longhaul  
08 January 2017_


	2. The New Hire

## The New Hire

 

Principal Celestia looked at the stack of folders and papers in front of her and sighed. The weeks before the first day of school were always a bit hectic, what with arranging class schedules, looking over and approving teaching plans, and generally making sure that everything was in place prior to the first bell on opening day. She was also responsible for making sure that every student had access to transportation – whether they used it or not, something had to be in place.

This year, however, brought another challenge. One of the bus drivers had quit earlier that month, citing a desire to mate with a manticore rather than drive another day for Canterlot High. Celestia knew that all of the buses had been filled to capacity, and simply shifting the affected students to different routes simply couldn’t be done, from a safety standpoint as well as a logistical one. The only solution was to hire a new driver, and quickly, so they could be trained on the route.

More applicants than anticipated had submitted their resumes, and the interviewing process was a long and tedious one. Had Celestia been able to hire a vice-principal, the search might have been shortened considerably, and a driver could already be training on the route. Celestia hoped that the school board would approve the funds to hire one soon, and she already had the prefect candidate in mind.

Wearily, she grabbed a file at the top of the stack and began to skim the contents. The resume belonged to one Dusty Hoofer, who went by the nickname “Longhaul,” a former semi-truck driver that recently retired from over-the-road trucking to settle down in Canterlot. She leafed through the letters of recommendation, grinned when she saw no form of criminal activity, and was impressed by his safety record while out on the open road. She pushed a button on her phone, signaling her secretary. “Would you send Mister Hoofer, in, please?” she asked.

Three knocks sounded on her door. “Come in, please,” she called out.

The door opened, and Longhaul stepped into the office. He wore a light blue dress shirt with black slacks, and black shoes. His hair looked freshly cut and neatly groomed. He carried a battered Stetson-style hat in his hands, along with a file folder. Celestia rose and extended a hand. “Mister Hoofer, a pleasure to meet you.”

Longhaul shook hands with her. He was nervous, that was something Celestia could sense immediately. “Thank you, ma’am. Thank you for taking the time to meet with me, I wasn’t expecting to be interviewed so soon, honestly.”

Celestia glanced at the date of his application. It had been filed over two weeks ago. “We are trying to expedite the process, with school starting in a couple of weeks. Please, sit down.” She motioned to the wooden chair in front of her desk.

Longhaul sat, rigidly and almost at attention, nervously fiddling with the brim of his hat. Celestia opened his file and looked over his application and resume. “I don’t recognize the name of the town your elementary school was in. Where is it, exactly?”

“It’s a small town east of New Hayven, which itself is east of Manehattan,” Longhaul explained. “It’s very cozy, and very quaint, almost frozen in time except for the little pockets of modernity that pop up now and again.”

“And where do you call home now? Here in Canterlot?” she asked.

“Yes. I bought a house out here about five years ago, and when I came off the road on home time I’d spend my time in town.” He watches as Celestia makes notes in the margins of his resume. He knew it was only there to serve as a reminder of what was discussed, it still made him feel anxious.

“Do you know your way around town fairly well?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I know most, if not all, of the primary and secondary roads in town,” he stated. “I might not know the roads through the housing developments, not having call to really go in to any of them, but I can find them on a map and find the best route there.”

Celestia smiled. _Good, he can read maps. The last one we interviewed couldn’t even open one up properly._

She looked at Longhaul. “This job is going to entail some pretty long hours. Not only will there be the regular transportation to and from school, there will also be the occasional extra-curricular activity and field trip that will necessitate your services. Plus, there is regular cleaning and general inspections of the equipment on a daily basis. Some days you may only work six hours, some days you may put in close to fourteen. Will any of that be a problem, Mister Hoofer?”

Longhaul met her gaze. “Ma’am, I’ve been a professional driver for most of my life. I know about long hours, and I know the value of good vehicle inspections. I keep my vehicles clean and in good working order. I show up early for my shift, and don’t leave until the job is complete, no matter how long that takes. To be frank, ma’am, and I mean no disrespect, had I not thought I was up to the task, I never would have applied here. That would have wasted both my time and yours. So, to answer your question, Miss Celestia, there will be no problem performing the duties assigned to me in the performance of this position.”

Celestia made a few notes on her pad. “Very well, that takes care of all of the questions I have for you. Do you have any for me?”

Longhaul thought briefly. “The main question I have is, what are the students like?”

“The students are known for being generally well-behaved, but they do like to push our new staff to their absolute limits sometimes. In general, it’s a very quiet place, nothing much exciting ever happens around here. I don’t think you’ll have any problems with the students on your route, or in general.” Celestia made another note. “Is there anything else?”

“What of the equipment? What is its general condition, any major issues I should be aware of, things like that…?”

“The school board replaced most of the fleet over the past year or so, and there are still three new buses yet to be delivered. We have a contract with a local mechanic who specializes in heavy-duty vehicle repair, Tapper’s Garage.”

Longhaul nodded. “Ah yes, I know Mister Tapper. He’s worked on my truck a time or two.”

Celestia smiled. “Then you are familiar with the care he puts into his work.”

“Very,” Longhaul replied with a grin. “I believe that answers my major questions, then.”

Celestia grinned as well. “Mister Hoofer, when would you be able to start work?”

He seemed taken aback by this question. “Um...I’m pretty much available to start whenever you ask.”

“Splendid.” She buzzed her secretary. “Could you prepare an employment offer letter for Mister Hoofer, and bring in the new hire paperwork, please?” She turned to Longhaul. “Mister Hoofer, I am offering you the position of bus driver at Canterlot High. Are you still interested?”

Longhaul very enthusiastically nodded. “Y-yes, I am, Miss Celestia, very much so! Thank you very much!!”

“Great! I’ll have you report to the lead driver’s office tomorrow at eight a.m. to go over the route and whatever else needs to be done. In the meantime, I’ll have you fill out the new hire paperwork so you can get processed right away, and we can get your comprehensive criminal records check done. You can use the vice-principal’s office to complete this, and if you have any questions, just come through that door and ask.”

Celestia’s secretary entered the office, carrying a huge stack of paperwork. Longhaul caught sight of this, and groaned inwardly. This was going to be a long morning.

*~*~*~*~*

The sun was starting to rise over the horizon when Longhaul rolled out of the parking lot on the first day of school. His training had been pretty intense, given the short amount of time they had, but he adapted well and felt fairly comfortable navigating the nearly-empty streets of Canterlot. In his mind, he remembered the conversation he had with the lead driver, Miss Swingarm.  
*****  
_“Just remember, these kids are gonna test you. They want to see what your breaking point is, how you’ll react. You seem to have a good head on your shoulders, so just remember to keep your cool and don’t let them press all of your buttons,” Swingarm cautioned._

_“So, how did the other driver before me handle it?” Longhaul asked, curious._

_“Oh, ol’ Angus? I think he ruled by fear. He had that look that made you not want to even try to mess with him, you know?”_

_“If you don’t mind me asking, why did he leave? This seems like a nice place to work.”_

_Swingarm sighed. “He said he got a better offer from Crystal Prep. Better equipment, better salary, and better kids.” She grimaced. “I’ve met some of those kids when we did the Friendship Games at their school. Nastiest bunch of spoiled little brats you could ever run across.”_

_Longhaul nodded knowingly. “Oh, one of those ‘poor little rich kid’ schools.”_

_“You got it.” Swingarm grinned. “You know, Longhaul, I had my doubts, figuring you’d come in here with all kinds of swagger from being a high-falutin’ trucker for so long, but you’ve really impressed me. You’re humble, a quick study, you’ve got the route down pat pretty much...stick around, and you’ll be in my position someday.”_

_Longhaul chuckled. “We’ll deal with that mile post when we come to it. Can we run the route in reverse again? I’m still a bit shaky on some of these extra stops here.”_

_Swingarm nodded. “Sure, lets get to the bus and get rollin’.”_  
*****  
Longhaul saw the lone student waiting at his first stop of the morning. The student boarded the bus and did a slight double-take upon seeing Longhaul sitting in the driver’s seat. He tipped his hat and said a polite “good morning” to the student, who went and sat toward the rear of the bus. As Longhaul closed the doors and started down the road, he could see in the large rear-view mirror that the student was busy with his smartphone. _Either playing a game or spreading the word. I’m betting on the latter,_ Longhaul thought.

At stop after stop, Longhaul was greeted with small smiles and polite greetings, but in the mirror he could see what appeared to be students making some form of elaborate plan. The noise level on the bus grew with the addition of each student to board, and every now and then a small wad of paper would bounce off of his hat, with a quick look in the mirror revealing a sea of angelic-looking faces. He displayed no emotion, barely even acknowledging what was taking place as he continued along his route.

Owing to a couple of absences along the route, Longhaul checked his watch and found he was running slightly ahead of schedule. His last stop had been picked up and the bus now resonated with a cacophonous din that threatened to put any decent fire engine siren to shame. More little wads of paper were falling to the bus floor. Easing the bus to the side of the road and activating the hazard flashers, no one really noticed when Longhaul reached into his travel bag.

The shrill, piercing sound of a portable air horn cut through the noise, lasting for a good ten seconds. Longhaul stood and faced his passengers, all of whom were now staring straight ahead with rapt attention.

“Good morning, students!” Longhaul said in a chipper voice. “Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mister Hoofer, and I will be your bus driver from this point forward. If we become friendly enough, you may be allowed to call me Longhaul.” He looked down at the wads of paper, littering the floor like misshapen snowballs. “I would now like to review some of the rules for riding the bus, in case some of you forgot over the summer. First, talking is allowed but noise levels must be kept low. This is for your safety as well as mine, so I can hear any sounds of trouble from outside the bus. Second, littering is frowned upon, as is attempting to distract the bus driver. While I cannot definitively say who was throwing all of this,” he continued, picking up one of the paper balls that had struck his hat, “I can recommend that the entire bus be turned over for disciplinary action. This also gets Miss Swingarm involved, as well as Principal Celestia.” He grinned. “Since this is our get-acquainted cruise, I am willing to overlook these infractions as long as the bus is picked up, with every scrap of paper placed in the trash bag that will pass from front to back, and if the noise is kept to a dull roar. We have about--” he checks his watch-- “fifteen minutes before I pull onto the school grounds. I’m sure we can make this bus sparkle in the meantime. Thank you for your attention, and I look forward to seeing you again this afternoon.”

He took a large garbage bag out of his travel bag and picked up some of the paper wads from around his seat. He then approached a girl sitting in the front seat behind him. “Would you and your neighbor,” he asked, indicating the boy sitting opposite her across the aisle, “kindly pick up the paper around your seats, and pass the bag back when you’re done, please?” Both students nodded and got to work as Longhaul returned to the driver’s seat. He re-applied his seat belt, released the brakes, and continued to the school.

Principal Celestia and Miss Swingarm were waiting at the main entrance when Longhaul's bus pulled up. The doors opened, and both of them watched in shock as the students filed off the bus, each saying a quiet “thank you” to Longhaul as they exited.

“Longhaul,” Miss Swingarm said when the bus had emptied, “I have never seen such a quiet group of students with a first-time bus driver before! Heck, even my first bunch was rowdy all the way to the front doors!”

Celestia took a peek inside. The bus was as clean as it had been when it rolled out earlier that morning. “I have no idea what you did, but it obviously worked.”

Longhaul grinned. “I guess I just know how to talk to the students. Oh, one other thing,” he said, reaching behind him and retrieving a large bag filled to the top with paper balls, “can you point me to the nearest recycling bin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Longhaul came to be at Canterlot High. This didn’t come about until I decided to put these stories into a collection, and I realized I needed a good ‘origin’ story for Longhaul. Luna isn’t here yet, as we had established in The Last Stop that Longhaul was there before Luna entered the picture.


	3. Out With the Old, In With the New

## Out With the Old, In With the New

 

It seems that whenever Principal Celestia received some good news, it was always tempered, almost immediately, by bad news. Six years ago, when she first began her career at Canterlot High School, she had lobbied for a vice-principal. Budget cuts had forced the elimination of that position, which served only to add to the burden carried by the principal. There was a ray of hope about two ears after she started when the school board announced they would look into re-funding that position. That was also the year that she had hired a promising new bus driver named Longhaul. That was the good news. The bad news was the motion to add a vice-principal was defeated by a narrow vote by the board.

Now, four years from that time, a new slate of officers sat on the school board, and listened carefully to Celestia’s pitch for a vice-principal to lighten her work load, which had grown even more burdensome thanks to new rules enacted by the old board. In a vote later that evening, the board voted unanimously to fund the position, and instructed Celestia to begin a search for a suitable candidate.

That was the good news.

Celestia sat in her office, reading the letter that Miss Swingarm, the lead bus driver, had submitted. “Are you absolutely sure about this? You really want to retire now, before the school year starts?” she asked.

“If I could put it off, I would,” Swingarm replied, “but I can’t put it off any longer. By rights, I should have left a couple of years ago, but the way we were turning over drivers wouldn’t allow me to go.”

Celestia put the letter down and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Any ideas for a replacement?” she queried, hoping the answer would be ‘yes.’

“We only got one driver that qualifies, and that’s the one that’s been here for the past four years,” Swingarm answered. “And I think he’d be great at the job, too. He’s got an eye for organization.”

“You mean Longhaul?” Celestia asked.

“Yup. The kids like him, the other drivers love how helpful he is when they have questions...heck, he’s practically doing the job now!”

Celestia let out a relieved sigh. “Good, that’s one problem down. Now, I need to submit my pick for vice-principal and hope the school board agrees with me.”

*~*~*~*~*

Luna hurried up to the main entrance of Canterlot High, wearing her best blue skirt with matching blazer, and a lavender blouse with silk scarf neatly tied around her neck. Today was orientation day, two days before the official start of school and the day before the new crop of freshmen reported to learn their way around and also learn the way things worked in high school as opposed to the junior high they were so used to.

Luna stood in the atrium, looking around at the trophy case, and the maze of hallways leading who-knew-where. She was confused as to which way she should go and was just about to reach into her purse and get a coin to flip when an older-looking man in a battered Stetson approached. “Morning, ma'am, you appear lost. May I assist you today?” he asked, a smile on his face.

She sighed. “Oh, you're a lifesaver. I need to find Principal Celestia's office, it's my first day here.” She offered a hand. “I'm Luna, the new vice-principal.”

“Very nice to meet you, Miss Luna. I'm Longhaul, I'm one of the bus drivers. Come with me, I'll take you to the boss-lady's office.” Luna walked next to him as he pointed out various things along the way – naming the different specialty classrooms; pointing out the cafeteria and music lab; showing her the new floor in the gymnasium, with the Wondercolts logo at center court. 

Along the way, he asked, “So, where are you transferring in from?”

Luna shivered. “I was a guidance counselor at Moon Academy. It didn't feel so much like an assignment but a punishment.”

Longhaul winced in sympathy. “I've heard some bad stories about that place. I'm guessing they were true, from the tone of your voice. How long were you there?”

“Four years, but it felt like a thousand,” Luna said wryly. “I was so happy when my transfer was approved to come here.”

Longhaul chuckled. “How time drags when you're not having fun. Well, after your time there, this place should seem like a veritable vacation. There's a bunch of good kids here, some troublemakers as anywhere I guess, but Principal Celestia gets them reined in quickly. Overall, nothing exciting ever really happens around here.”

The two stopped in front of Celestia's office. Longhaul knocked on the door. “Come in,” Celestia said from inside. Opening the door, Longhaul removed his hat. “I found her wandering around in the halls. She seems nice, I recommend we keep her,” he said in a jestful manner.

Celestia walked around from behind the desk and embraced Luna. “Welcome to Canterlot High, sister.” Luna returned the hug and grinned at Longhaul, who was standing there looking stunned. Sisters? Celestia never mentioned a sister before, he thought. 

“Principal Celestia,” Longhaul said after a moment, “I can see everything's under control here so I'll take my leave now...”

“Oh yes, thank you Longhaul. And I told you, please call me Celestia whenever there's no students present.” Celestia smiled. “One more inspection of the buses?”

Longhaul nodded. “Just making sure everything is ready for opening day.” He mimed tipping his hat as he left the office. “Have a good day, Celestia … Miss Luna.” He left the office and closed the door.

“Longhaul is a good fellow,” Celestia said, “and always willing to lend a hand. Don't be shy about asking him for assistance if you need it.” Luna nodded, and the two sisters began discussing school business.

*~*~*~*~*

The other bus drivers were already gathered in Swingarm’s office when Longhaul entered. “Hmph, about time you showed up,” Swingarm said jokingly.

Longhaul grinned. “Traffic jam, you know how it is. Sorry about that, was helping someone find the boss’s office.”

Swingarm smiled. “See that? I knew we all made the right choice.” She stood up and sat on the edge of the desk. “Now, I called you all here to let you know that as of this afternoon, I am retiring from Canterlot High.” Surprised murmurs filled the room. “I’m sorry to have to spring this on you so suddenly, but I just didn’t want any fuss over this. You’ve all been exceptional employees and I’m lucky to have worked with such a fine crew.” She was greeted with a small round of applause.

“Now, I’ve spoken to some of you regarding my replacement. It warms my heart to know you were all unanimous in your decision, and that’s why I’m pleased to announce that you, Longhaul, are the new lead driver, and will take that position effective tomorrow morning.” The group applauded again while Longhaul sat in shock.

“Me? Bu—wha—ebbeh—aboo...” Longhaul stammered.

“See? It’s his gift for articulation that swayed our decision,” Swingarm teased. “Okay, the rest of you are released for the day, everything seems to be in good order for the start of school. Longhaul, stick around and I’ll get you up to speed on your new duties.”

The other drivers filed out, shaking hands and congratulating a still-stunned Longhaul on his promotion.

*~*~*~*~*

Walking down the hall to the employee break room, Longhaul muttered to himself, “Man, this is all moving so fast. Not only driving but being the one in charge of the fleet an other drivers? I’ve never been the boss of anything before. Sure hope I don’t screw up.”

He arrived at the break room to see one other occupant. He said hello to Vice-Principal Luna, who was recovering from her own orientation with a cup of coffee, and headed straight for the box of donuts. He scanned the box carefully. He knew there was one Bavarian crème donut left, there always was one since he was the only one that ate them. At least, until this moment, he was the only one that ate them.

He turned slowly to face Luna. “Miss Luna, did you eat that Bavarian crème that was in here?” he asked.

Luna shook her head, white powder flecking the corners of her lips. “Nnmrp, nmrrt mrr,” she mumbled through a mouthful of donut.

Longhaul sighed. “Looks like things are getting more interesting by the minute,” he said resignedly. Luna just smiled and slowly chewed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longhaul gets a promotion! There’s a time jump of at least three years from The New Hire, with a series of drivers leaving the position, making Longhaul the senior driver by default. I also bring Luna into the storyline, putting the scene from The Last Stop in practically word for word. Continuity – it’s what’s for dinner. I also establish the running gag of the Bavarian crème donuts.


	4. Building the Future from the Shards of the Past

## Building the Future from the Shards of the Past

 

The day after the Fall Formal was traditionally a busy one for the support staff at Canterlot High School. The gymnasium needed to be cleaned top to bottom, old decorations needed to be removed and thrown away, the floor swept and mopped, and the trash carted out to the dumpsters in the back. It was the same just about every year, and became a normal part of the routine at the school, so much so that a core group of staff could have the entire business done before lunchtime.

This, however, was far from a normal year.

This was the year that a rampaging she-demon had run amok during the coronation ceremony for the Fall Formal Princess, laying waste to the front entryway of the school and leaving a huge crater out front after her defeat. Cleaning this mess would take more than a few brooms and some heavy-duty, contractor-sized trash bags. Luckily, Principal Celestia had mobilized a disaster team to come to the school before sunrise to begin rebuilding the front facade of the school.

Vice-Principal Luna, the disciplinarian, had spoken last night to Sunset Shimmer, student and former she-demon, about her actions and how she was to atone for the destruction done at her demon hands. While it was clear that Sunset had been influenced by other forces, she would not be held responsible for the damage at the front of the school. She would, however, be assigned to the cleanup team at the school the next morning as part of her disciplinary action, on top of a five-day suspension.

So, just as the sun was rising the next morning, it was a humbled and, admittedly, scared Sunset Shimmer that walked with Vice-Principal Luna down the darkened halls of the school, stopping in front of a plain door. Luna knocked, waiting for a reply.

“Come in,” a scratchy, gruff voice replied. Luna opened the door and stepped into the dimly-lit office. Sitting behind a cluttered desk was a shadowy figure wearing a battered, old Stetson hat, his feet resting on the desktop. 

“A new helper for your cleanup team. Her name is Sunset Shimmer. She's here at my request,” Luna said. “See to it she does her fair share, and don't let her off easy like you do everyone else.”

“Yeah, yeah,” came the reply. “Don't worry, she'll be put to good use.”

“Thank you. Let me know if any problems arise and I will deal with them on Monday. I need to supervise out front today,” Luna said.

“Ol' Sunnybottom stuck you with that detail, did she?” the figure said with a chuckle. “Okay, if you want coffee, or anything to munch on, the food's in the usual spot. Just save some for the rest of us, and just remember that the Bavarian-crème-filleds are _mine,_ ” he said mock-menacingly.

“Not if I get to them first,” she teased, walking out the door. “I will see you Monday.” The door closed, leaving Sunset alone with this strange person. She began to tremble.

The feet swung off the desk and planted themselves on the floor. As he stood up, Sunset saw a middle-aged man, with grey skin, brown hair and brown eyes, and a smile on his face. “Sounds like you had a heck of a night last night. I'm Longhaul, the senior bus driver for the school. I don't believe we'd ever met before.”

“N-n—no,” Sunset stammered. “I—I'm sorry, I'm very scared right now,” Sunset said in a timid, quiet voice.

Longhaul approached Sunset slowly. “First of all, you can relax. I'm not gonna judge you, or give you a hard time for what happened, so get those thoughts out of your head. Second, you'll be with me today, so we'll work together and get things cleaned up. I know this is a punishment for you, but I will be fair in what I do regarding that end of it. I'm not gonna give you the worst jobs just because you made a mistake or two.”

“Even though I destroyed most of the front of the building?” Sunset asked quietly. “That's a bit more than a mistake.”

“Look, no one got hurt, and buildings can be repaired. Come on, let's head to the gym. We can usually have this done by lunchtime, if we get going on it now.” He opened the door and led Sunset out of the office, closing and locking the door behind him.

The two walked in silence down the hall toward the gym, mostly out of necessity because any conversation attempts would have been drowned out by the construction noises coming from the front of the school. Sunset paused and took in the damage her actions caused the night before. Outside, long dump trucks poured dirt into the crater that had formed upon her defeat by the Elements. At the entryway, workers using pneumatic hammers chipped away at the broken bricks, re-establishing the pattern for their eventual replacement. Other workers used wheelbarrows to remove chunks of concrete and brick from the courtyard and load it into an industrial dumpster located nearby. Through all of this, Luna walked among the workers, stopping briefly to confer with the general contractor or foreperson before walking to the next area.

Sunset was stunned, not having seen the full scope of her wrath until just now. “I... my magic did all of this?” she asked softly, not expecting anyone to really hear, or answer. She felt a hand nudging her back toward the gym, and Longhaul's voice in her ear. “Come on, we have work of our own to do,” he said, gently steering her down the hallway. Sunset took one last glance over her shoulder, blinking away a tear that was forming, before turning back and continuing her walk.

The two arrived at the gym, and Longhaul led sunset over to a table set up near the stage. On the table were boxes of donuts and other assorted breakfast pastries, large pitchers of orange and grapefruit juice, urns of coffee with bowls of sugar and pitchers of cream and milk next to them, along with plates, cups for hot and cold beverages, forks, and spoons. “We always grab a bite to eat before we get started,” Longhaul explained, “and Principal Celestia is really good about getting this stuff for us. No point working on an empty stomach, right?” He grinned. “Go on, help yourself, I need to grab at least one Bavarian crème before Luna steals them all.” He places a couple of donuts and a cinnamon roll on a plate, then goes to get some coffee.

Sunset takes a plate and settles on a blueberry muffin and a cup of orange juice. She goes over to the stage, where Longhaul is already sitting and eating his breakfast, and sits down next to him. “If you get hungry or thirsty while we're working, let me know and we can take a break to get you more,” Longhaul said in between bites.

Sunset half-heartedly nibbled on her muffin before looking at Longhaul. “Mister Longhaul, may I ask you a question?” she asked shyly.

“Absolutely … and you can just call me Longhaul, all the other kids do.”

Sunset took a deep breath. “Why are you being so nice to me? I know you heard what happened last night, and yet here you are acting as if nothing is wrong. You also must have heard what a horrible person I am, or was, or whatever. And yet, you're treating me nice, not making snide comments or cracking rude jokes about the 'rampaging she-demon,' which I'm sure I'll hear about when school starts back up.”

Longhaul finished his donut and took a sip of coffee. “Yeah,” he said nodding slowly, “I did hear about what happened last night. I heard all about it from Luna, when she set up this little form of penance for you. She also told me about your past history, and how you used to treat others. I gotta admit, you sure were a regular rhymes-with-witch, weren't you?” Sunset could only nod, head hung low.

“She also told me how sorry you were, about everything, and how totally dejected you were feeling. I listened to all of that, and got myself some sleep. And you know what happened? The sun rose, and a new day started. Everything that happened in the past? Doesn't matter in the here and now. What matters is that you pick yourself up, dust off, and move forward. The fact that you're being truly nice and not being a snippy little brat tells me that you're ready to move past it, too. The farther you move forward, the more distant past deeds become.” He took a sip of coffee.

“But, how do I face the students again? I pretty much alienated the entire school with my behavior, I don't suspect that they'd be too happy to see me again,” Sunset said in a sad voice.

“No, I don't suspect there will be too many that are happy to see you again. Some might even be downright hostile, even gloating about your comeuppance, possibly for days and months to come. You face that be keeping your head up and showing everyone that you've truly moved beyond what you were, and become a better person.” Longhaul set his plate down. “Sunset, I know that some day you will be able to redeem yourself in the eyes of the other students. It may not be right away, but I feel it will happen. Until that day comes, however, just keep reminding yourself that your past--” he stretched out an arm and wiggled the fingers on that hand “– is not today.” He jabbed the index finger from his other hand into his thigh for emphasis. “Live here,” he said, poking his thigh, “not back here,” he concluded, wiggling the fingers of his other hand.

Sunset nodded. “I'll try to do that … I just hope I can cope with the teasing I'm sure I'll be getting when I come back to school.”

“Personally, I think any teasing will come from your friends, mostly as a way of saying 'yeah, you did this, but it's okay because we still love you and we're not gonna let you forget it.' Just remember that it's meant in fun, as a way of bonding, and don't take any offense to it,” Longhaul replied. He passed a pair of work glove over to Sunset. “Let me grab one more donut and we'll get to work. And, once we finish, I'll even treat you to lunch if you want. Sound good?”

Sunset smiled, for the first time since she arrived that day. “You got it … Longhaul.”

He grinned, and went back to the goodie table. Looking through the selections, he sighed, and turned to Vice-Principal Luna. “You ate all the Bavarian cremes, didn't you?” he asked.

“Prvff it,” came Luna's muffled response through a mouthful of donut and powdered-sugary lips.

*~*~*~

The work was hard, and at times aggravating, but Sunset never complained or shirked her duty. She still had to wonder how all the confetti got stuck under the stage, but she continued digging it all out anyway. The work on the gym went quick enough that the crew offered to help clean up the grounds around the school, removing whatever debris that could haul away and making the school look somewhat presentable for the resumption of classes on Monday morning.

Sitting in the Canterlot Cafe after the work was done, Longhaul and Sunset shared a booth, Sunset munching hungrily on a salad, and both her and Longhaul picking through a large basket of French fries. “You did good today, Sunset,” he said in between bites of deep-fried potato goodness. “Bet you never thought you'd be doing anything like this, did you?”

“I didn't even expect to still be here after last night,” Sunset replied, munching on a slice of cucumber. “I still feel like I have a lot to do to make it up to everyone.”

“You made a good start today, the rest will come with time. Just don't try to rush it,” Longhaul said. “As a matter of fact, from what Luna told me, you have already picked up a couple of friends. And, in my opinion, Gem and Raven are wonderful friends to have.”

Sunset thought about who Longhaul was talking about. She remembered the two other girls with Twilight, when the realization hit her. “You mean … Gem, the girl I made that horrible video about, still wanted to be friends with me after all of that?”

Longhaul nodded. “Gem's the type to look beyond a person's actions, and see the true self behind the facade. I guess once she realized that there was something else driving your behavior, once it was removed she could see the good person she knows you really are.”

Sunset nodded, and silently chewed on a lettuce leaf. She guessed Longhaul didn't know about her pony origins, or didn't have any great detail about them, so she let it go for now. Inside, though, she felt she was becoming more human than pony, having been among humans for so long and learning their ways.

She was brought back to reality by a touch on her hand. “Hey, Sunset … you okay?” Longhaul asked.

“I'm fine,” she replied, “I just have a lot to think about.”

“Okay, just making sure,” he said, going back to his lunch.

The rest of the meal passed in relative silence, and the two were finally on the way back to Sunset's apartment. Longhaul knew the complex, his bus passed by it every time he did his run, and he guided his car along the streets of Canterlot while Sunset looked out the window and watched the scenery pass by.

She thought about the events that had led her to this point in her life – her betrayal of Celestia's trust and friendship, her banishment to this strange world with even stranger creatures, her attempts to subjugate them and make them her pawns in the battle she was contemplating – and all of the things she did to those that just wanted nothing more than to be friends with the new girl at school, pushing them all away except for those that she close to be her personal lackeys. She had influence at the school but it came at the price of fear and intimidation. Now, the fortunes were reversed. She had no more power, no more influence, and no one to really turn to. She thought about Gem, and Raven, and even Twilight. Twilight's words about the magic and power of friendship struck her at her core. She had truly picked the wrong path and now would have to pay the penalty for that.

Longhaul pulled the car into a parking space at the apartment complex. “Home again, Sunset,” he said, touching her lightly on the shoulder. “You gonna be okay?”

She responded to this simple question by hugging Longhaul tight and beginning to cry, a deep, gut-heaving, from-the-very-soul cry that let all of the fear and pain out. Longhaul held Sunset gently and stroked her hair, letting her release all of the emotion that she had been bottling up for who-knew-how-long. Minutes passed, and Longhaul continued as he did for so many others before her, to just provide comfort and a shoulder to cry on. He whispered reassurances to Sunset as she finally let her weeping subside, drained of energy and tears. 

Sunset straightened herself up, and wiped her eyes and nose with a tissue from her purse. “Thank you, Longhaul,” she said in a scratchy, quiet voice. “I guess the realization of what I had done, and the thought of facing everyone at school again, finally got to me. Sorry about your shirt.”

Longhaul smiled. “No apology needed. This shirt's been through worse, trust me. Now, before I go, there's just a couple of things I want to say. First, don't worry about school too much. Seek out Gem and Raven, they can help you rebuild your bridges with the other students.” He took a card out of his wallet and handed it to Sunset. “Second, and I tell this to any student that comes to me for help, if you ever need someone to talk to, a shoulder to lean on or cry on, or even if you need an emergency place to stay for whatever reason, you call me. My number's on that card. No questions, no judgment, no bull. Any time, day or night, you need my help and I'm there for you. Okay?”

Sunset put the card in her purse and smiled. “Okay. Does this mean we could be friends, too?”

“I don't see why not,” he said, smiling.

She gave him a hug, which he returned. “Thank you again, for everything,” Sunset said. Releasing the hug, she stepped out of the car and walked to her apartment, turning to wave as Longhaul backed out of the parking space and headed home. She rather liked this way of making friends, doing so without coercion or threats. Yes, she thought, she could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, this was written well after the first Equestria Girls story we did. We had mentioned that Sunset was going with Luna to learn her punishment, and I had the thought of ‘what if Sunset is conscripted to help clean the gym after the Fall Formal with Longhaul supervising?’ And, this leads to the two talking and Sunset realizing just how bad she screwed things up, with Longhaul offering reassurance and a sympathetic shoulder to lean on. The donut wars continue.


	5. Peace is How We Make It

## Peace is How We Make It

 

A couple of weeks had passed since the fiasco at the first, and probably last, Battle of the Bands at Canterlot High School. Life in the town was returning to what passed for normal, and everyone went about their usual daily routines, putting the events of that night into the far corners of their memories. Occasional whispers speculating on the strange trio that had them so captivated surfaced sporadically, mostly wondering what had happened to them after their defeat, only to disappear just as quickly.

Longhaul, the school’s bus driver, heard mention of the events of the night of the finals, and while he wasn’t directly affected by them, he had a chance to talk to those that were. Longhaul was the easy-going sort, having retired from a life on the highways and byways driving a tractor-trailer the length and width of the country, which earned him the name “Longhaul,” and was now enjoying the relatively peaceful life of shuttling students to school five days a week. He had earned a reputation as the go-to person whenever students had a problem they didn’t feel comfortable bringing to Principal Celestia or Vice-Principal Luna. He helped out around the school often, pitching in his time to help with various volunteer efforts, and was pretty well-liked by students and faculty alike. _“Go see Longhaul”_ became the stock answer whenever someone needed help, and he was always glad to lend a hand, or be a sympathetic ear, anytime he was asked.

Because of this, a knock on the door late Friday night didn’t faze Longhaul in the least. Fridays were rife with their own set of problems, ranging from failed romances leading to improvised counseling sessions with plenty of cookies and milk to drown their sorrows and steer them toward a brighter outlook on things, to those that committed some, let’s call them ‘youthful indiscretions’ and were hoping he could act as an intermediary between them and their parents without being judgmental in the process. They felt awful enough now, and would only feel worse when the first hangover set in, no point compounding it.

Setting his book down, Longhaul rose and went to the door. Opening it, he was first assaulted by a powerful aroma, then surprised to see three disheveled girls, their clothing filthy, standing on his front porch. He recognized them from the descriptions given by the other students. Standing in the center was the apparent leader of the group, her orange hair with yellow highlights now streaked with grime and not as vivid as it should have been; to her right, a girl with purple hair with turquoise highlights and a perpetually annoyed expression on her face; and on the left, a very timid-looking girl with blue hair and darker blue highlights. All of them were dirty beyond comprehension, and from the looks of things, probably hadn’t had a decent meal or sleep in days.

“Um, hello there,” Longhaul said, a smile on his face even as his nose hairs were curling from the smell, “is there something I can do for you?” he asked.

“Adagio, I don’t know why you insisted on coming here,” Purple Hair said snarkily.

“Can you just stop complaining for once? It’s not like we have a choice!” Adagio, the orange-haired girl, hissed in reply. She didn’t even try to fake a smile as she turned back to Longhaul. “Look, mister, I don’t know what you’ve heard about us, but we have nowhere to go, we haven’t had a decent meal in days, and we…” She bowed her head, ashamed to look at him, “we need help. We heard around town that you were the one to see, and that’s why we’re here. Can you … will you help us?”

 _So these were definitely the ones from the band battle,_ Longhaul thought. He studied the three, seeing the look of despair on the blue-haired one, the look of defiance on the purple-haired one, and the look of … defeat on the leader. He knew that look all too well. He had even worn it himself a time or two. He nodded and stepped aside. “Come in, and follow me. First, let’s get you cleaned up, then some food. This way.” He led the three down the hall, and to a stairway that led to the basement. The basement was a recent remodel, turning it into a small apartment of its own, with everything but a full kitchen. Comfy chairs and sofas were arranged throughout the room, a small refrigerator stood off to the side, a large-screen television hung on the wall with a DVD player sitting on a table underneath it, various movies stocked in a cabinet nearby. A full bathroom was located at the far end of the room. “You can get cleaned up in there,” he said, pointing to the bathroom, “there’s towels and washcloths in the closet in there for you to use. I’m guessing you don’t have any other clothes?”

“This is...kinda it,” Blue Hair said, tugging at her almost-gray blouse.

Longhaul sighed. “Wait here.” He went back upstairs, leaving the girls wondering what he was up to. He returned a moment later, carrying a collapsible laundry hamper and a box of clothing. “You’re in luck, I hadn’t brought these down to the center yet,” he said, placing the box down. “Find something to wear in here, and put your dirty clothes in the hamper.” He gave it a flip and it opened up. He set it on the floor. “Once you’re done come back upstairs and we’ll get you something to eat. I’ll leave you three alone for now.” He turned and went back upstairs.

Once they heard the door close, the purple-haired girl turned to Adagio. “This is getting weird. Are you sure we can trust him?” 

“Aria,” Adagio replied, “he’s the only chance we have. Unless you particularly liked sleeping under that bridge and diving into trash cans for scraps. What do you think, Sonata?” she asked the blue-haired girl.

“I think he seems nice, just like the guy at the donut shop said before he shooed us away,” Sonata said. “Besides, real food! It’s been too long…”

“See? It’s settled. He's the last, and possibly only, shot we have at making it through another night. Now, let’s clean up.” The trio began rummaging through the clothes box.

*~*~*~*

Sonata was the first one to stumble into the kitchen, freshly clean and sporting a new-to-her outfit. She sniffed the air, and immediately her stomach registered its approval. Longhaul was standing at the sink, draining a batch of pasta. Behind him, on the stove, a creamy sauce bubbled slowly, the scent of garlic and herbs filling the air.

“Sure smells good,” Sonata said, taking some deeper sniffs. 

“Thank you, it’s just a little something I threw together. Oh, and you can call me Longhaul, just about everyone does. I’m sorry, but I didn’t get your name…” he said, wiping his hands on a towel.

“Sonata,” she replied. “It’s really nice of you to do this…”

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Longhaul said with a smile. “I’m always happy to help out if I can.” He went back to rinsing the pasta as the other two came upstairs. “Good, you two are just in time. All of you, please have a seat.” 

Aria took a big sniff. “Okay, this is a compelling argument for staying here.” 

Sonata nodded enthusiastically. “I wonder if he makes tacos as good as this pasta smells,” she said, a grin crossing her face.

Aria shot Sonata a look. “I think you have guacamole for brains, taco-head.”

Adagio gave both of them a sharp poke, then looked at Longhaul with a forced smile. “Forgive them, they tend to bicker like an old married couple at times, a-ha-ha…” she said through clenched teeth.

Longhaul chuckled. “No worries,” he said, tossing the pasta in the sauce. He served it into three bowls, and set one in front of each of the girls. “Dig in. I have soft drinks if you’d like, too, just let me know.”

The three tore into their food, not caring about proper etiquette, just grateful to have actual warm, fresh food again. While they were eating, Longhaul disappeared down into the basement and dragged the laundry hamper, filled with dirty clothes and towels, off to the laundry room. Soon, the hum of the washer drowned out most of the noise of the ravenous sirens as they ate.

“I... I trust dinner is acceptable?” Longhaul asked as the three practically inhaled their portions. He took a seat at the table.

“Meh … it’ll do,” answered Aria, seemingly nonplussed. The other two nodded enthusiastically. “I don’t suppose there’s more?” Sonata asked, mustering her best puppy-dog-eyed expression.

“Okay, okay, turn it off … of course there’s more, if you want some. Save room for dessert, too,” Longhaul said, retrieving empty bowls and heading to the stove.

~*~*~*~*~*

More bowls of pasta and several pumpkin spice-flavored Twinkies later, Longhaul and the girls chatted about things. Things such as what happened, the fact that they called themselves the Dazzlings, about being a siren and the benefits and pitfalls of such, until the topic turned to a question the Dazzlings really didn’t have an answer for: “What’s next?”

“To be honest, we don’t know what to do now. We actually never expected to get this far,” Adagio admitted. “Coming here was a long shot, especially after nearly the entire town saw our humiliation and all.”

Longhaul sat back in his chair and let out a long, slow breath. “I’m going to make you an offer, and you are always free to decline, no questions asked. From time to time, I take in those that need a place to stay temporarily. That’s why I redid the basement, so they could have privacy and a place other than the street to rest themselves until they can secure something more permanent. I’m offering that room to you, until such time that you are able to support yourselves and find lodging of your own.” He leaned forward. “There’s just one thing I ask in return for all of this…”

“Here it comes….” Aria said softly, her eyes rolling skyward.

“All I want from the three of you is, keep the place neat. I’m not asking you to come and scrub the entire house, just pick up after yourselves, keep the room tidy, keep the bathroom clean, take care of your own laundry--” Sonata was about to interrupt when Longhaul stopped her -- “I will show you what you need to do if you need the help, so relax. In return for that, you’re welcome as long as you wish to stay.” He sat back once again. “So … need time to discuss it, or have you made a decision?”

Sonata was about to say something once again, when Adagio clamped a hand over her mouth. “We’d like to discuss this in private, if you wouldn’t mind,” she said firmly.

Longhaul nodded and rose from his chair. “Absolutely. Take as long as you wish, I will leave you to talk. When you’re finished, find me in the living room.” He walked out of the room.

The three gathered closer once Longhaul was gone. “Okay Aria, out with it. Something’s bothering you about all of this,” Adagio said in a soft voice.

“He just creeps me out!” Aria replied, quietly but with an edge to her voice. “I just get the feeling that he’s gonna start asking for...other stuff. One night, you’re gonna wake up and find him cuddling you or something.” She shivered. “I just don’t like it.”

“Yeah, it does seem kind of strange, this whole setup and all,” Adagio agreed, “but let’s look at facts: We have nowhere else to go, no money, everyone that would speak to us highly recommended this guy … He hasn’t done anything untoward to us since we’ve been here … I say we stay, at least for a couple of nights. Beats sleeping under that bridge.”

Sonata nodded. “Besides, he’s a great cook! And the whole time I was alone with him, he never did anything to make me feel uncomfortable. If you two wanna go, fine, but I’m staying here regardless. I trust him.”

Adagio and Aria looked at each other and shrugged. “Okay, a couple of nights. And we’ll go from there. Okay, Aria?” Adagio said.

Aria sighed. “Fine with me…” With that, the three rose and walked out to the living room.

Longhaul was sitting in his easy chair, reading his book, when the Dazzlings entered. “All right, we’ll take you up on your offer. But only for a couple of nights. We’ll re-evaluate our situation in a couple of days, and let you know what we’re gonna do from then on.”

“Fair enough,” Longhaul replied, nodding. He set his book down and stood up. “I’ll give you a better tour of the downstairs, show you where everything is, and then I’ll leave you to do whatever you want to do.” He motioned for the three to follow, and headed back to the basement, the Dazzlings trailing behind..

~*~*~*~*~*

“A couple of nights” turned into a longer stay, “just until we can get ourselves together again,” as Adagio put it. Adagio and Sonata were growing to like Longhaul, and the way he never seemed to get upset when things went wrong. After all, who knew that putting regular dish soap in the dishwasher would create an avalanche of suds never before witnessed by siren or human eyes? Instead, Longhaul just laughed, said the floor needed a mopping anyway, and with the three sirens pitching in, the cleanup as done fairly quickly. Longhaul really couldn’t be mad about such an event anyway; to be fair, the three had never used a dishwasher before, and Sonata looked so cute with that blob of suds sitting on her nose.

Still, Aria continued to be wary of Longhaul. Oh sure, he seemed nice enough, but she wondered what his true motivation was, and if it would ever reveal itself. She remained cordial, but detached in her dealings with him, always keeping her cards close to her vest when interacting with him.

One night, Longhaul sat in his overstuffed recliner, trying to relax his sore muscles after spending the day getting the bus cleaned up so it would look good for the upcoming Friendship Games between Canterlot High and Crystal Prep. He was, quite frankly, sick and tired of hearing that stupid snooty bus driver bragging about his fancy luxury coach every time they saw each other. Even though Canterlot High would be hosting the games this year, Longhaul was determined to have his bus be the true gem he knew it was, and that meant long hours getting it to practically gleam in the sunlight. 

Aria stood outside the living room, wondering if now would be the proper time to finally get some answers. Finally, she figured there was no time like the present to finally get to the heart of the matter. She walked into the living room, and stood by the doorway. “Longhaul? Do you have time to talk?” she asked.

Longhaul slowly raised his chair back to an upright position, wincing in pain as his muscles resisted even this limited form of exertion. “Of course, Aria. Please, be comfortable,” he replied, motioning to the nearby sofa. As she sat down, he asked, “So, what’s on your mind this evening?”

Aria figured the direct approach would be the best choice. “You are, actually. Now, I know my … sisters are extremely thankful for your help, and I am too, in a way, but I have to wonder sometimes.. why do you do this? I mean, you’re a bus driver, not a guidance counselor or social worker or anything like that. And yet, you seem to be the one that everyone comes to with their problems. And I’m still not sure I understand why you’re so eager to let teenagers stay at your house, no questions asked.”

Longhaul nodded slowly when Aria finished, letting out a slow breath. “Those are fair concerns and questions, and I think before I answer them, I’m gonna need a drink. I’m going to get some soda, would you like some as well?” he said, getting up from the chair.

“Uh … sure,” was all Aria could reply.

“Be right back,” Longhaul said as he shuffled off to the kitchen. He returned with two tall glasses of soda, and set one on the end table near Aria. He settled back in his chair and took a long sip. “Now then … why I do what I do. It goes back a lot further, back to a time when I was in your very position. You see, I didn’t always have all of this,” he said, sweeping his arm around the room. “In fact, there was a point where, like you, I had nowhere to go and only the clothes on my back.”

“You were homeless?” Aria asked, astounded by this revelation.

“In a way,” Longhaul continued. “I was driving cross-country at the time, and my then-wife thought it would be a real good idea to … to fool around with another man. I found out when I got back from a long trip one day, and I just … left. House, car, clothes, everything. All I had was what was still in my truck at the time. My truck was in for maintenance, and my pay wasn’t due to drop until the next week or so, so I spent a few days camping down by the river, showering at a nearby truck stop, eating convenience-store food on the cheap… I had no one to really turn to.”

“I’m surprised your family wouldn’t even help you out,” Aria said. 

“My family didn’t really approve of my newly-found profession,” he said sadly. “I was essentially told to get a job they approved of, or never speak to them again. It’s been about twenty years now, I reckon. But, the outcome of that was, when I finally got back on my feet and rebuilt my life here, I said I would always find a way to help those in need, those with nowhere to go or no one to turn to. That’s why, when you came to my door, I didn't turn you away. I knew what it was like for you being out on the streets like that. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.”

Aria thought about this for a moment. “Okay, that makes sense, but what about the kids?” she asked skeptically.

Longhaul smiled, a sad smile all the same. “That goes back even further. Back in the days when I was trying to figure out my life’s true calling, and way before I got into the glamorous world of truck driving, I worked as an emergency medical technician for the local ambulance service. I did that for quite a while, and saw a lot of things that most people never want to see in their lives. One thing I saw were the kids who had tried to harm themselves. Lot more of those than I ever cared to see. One of them lived in the neighborhood, and after he got out of the hospital, he came to see me. We talked for awhile, and he revealed that he preferred talking to me, unofficially, than to me in uniform. Or to anyone in authority, really. He felt that those that had a job to listen really didn’t. I remembered that when I got the job here at the high school, and when kids came to me and asked to talk, I listened. I wouldn’t tell them what they had to do, but I could offer suggestions based on my life’s experiences. Lots of times they don’t feel comfortable talking to the administrators, so they bend my ear for a while, and if they want, I will act as an intermediary between them and the principals.”

“And the whole staying-here thing grew out of that?” Aria guessed.

Longhaul nodded. “Late one Friday night, a kid came knocking on my door, drunk as a skunk and scared witless. Said he didn’t want to go home and face the wrath of his parents, and that I was the only one he could trust.” He took a sip of soda. “I said he could stay, but I would have to tell his parents where he was so they didn’t worry. He agreed, I called his folks and talked with them for a bit, and the next morning, when they came to pick him up, there as no ugly scene, no screaming … from that point on, I was known as a safe haven.” he leaned forward, his voice dropping slightly. “And, because I know it’s been on your mind, I would do nothing to betray that trust. Nothing at all.” He sat back, and took another sip of soda. “I hope that answered your questions, Aria. Is there anything else you want to ask me?”

Aria thought for a moment. She took his words and really thought about what he had said. And yes, he had been nothing but kind to her and the others, never so much as giving a hint of seeking anything than helping them get their new lives together. “No … but I do want to say I’m sorry for doubting your intentions. It just … well, it didn’t seem right to me at the time. Now that I know why you do this, I feel a bit better about you.” She dropped her head. “I just hope you’re not mad that I asked you all this stuff.”

Longhaul extended his hand. “No hard feelings at all. In fact, I fully understand your feelings about all of this, and I’m glad I was able to put your fears to rest.” Aria smiled, and shook his hand.

“I’m gonna try to get some sleep now,” Aria said, rising from the sofa. “Thank you again for talking with me.” 

Longhaul smiled. “As I’ve said, it’s what I do. Sleep well, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~

Wearily, Longhaul put his key in the door lock and gave it a turn. Principal Celestia had asked him to assist the groundskeepers with getting the school ready for the impending visit from Crystal Prep, which meant a long day digging through shrubs and collecting the accumulated trash that found its way under them. Stepping inside the house, he heard music coming from the living room. He guessed that one of the sirens was cleaning in there. He had mentioned that they were welcome to play some music if for no other reason than to stave off the boredom.

Longhaul was not quite prepared to see Sonata dancing around as she waved a feather duster around various items in the room, singing along with the currently playing song. He was impressed with hearing her sing, and he thought she had a lovely voice. He stood quietly in the doorway, listening to her as she seemed to float around the room in time to the beat of the song.

He clapped softly when the song ended, eliciting a surprised peep from the blue-haired siren. “That sounded lovely, Sonata,” he said with a smile.

Sonata blinked. “For realsies? I mean, I sounded pretty horrible at that competition after … well, you know, and we never really sang after that.”

“C’mon,” Longhaul said, “you don’t need to do any more cleaning today, this place practically sparkles as it is. I don’t know about you but I could use a little snack anyway.”

“If it involves your cooking, I’m in,” Sonata said happily, practically bouncing off to the kitchen.

As Longhaul and Sonata sat in the kitchen, two small dishes of warm apple crisp before them, he asked, “So you three never attempted to sing again after the battle?”

“Nope,” Sonata answered, adding a dollop of vanilla ice cream to her dish. “I guess we figured, as bad as we sounded then, it wouldn’t have been any better now.” She took a bite, and made happy yummy noises. “I still say you should put this in a taco.”

Longhaul grinned. “You said that about my pot roast, my Denver omelets, and that ham sandwich I made for you last Tuesday,” he replied, counting on his fingers, “and while I appreciate how much you enjoy my cooking, let’s return to the topic at hand. So, all this time you three have sung, you never knew your true voices?”

“What do you mean, ‘true voices’?” Sonata asked, clearly confused. “The only voice we have is the one we use.”

“I think what happened today,” Longhaul explained, “is you let the music within you come out. You see, before the siren magic was driven from you, you were singing not because you wanted to, but because it was a means to an end. And, because you were still trying to sing that way at the battle, it didn’t work. You were singing today because you wanted to, not because you had to or because you were trying to manipulate someone. That’s what I meant by ‘true voice,’ it’s the music inside you that came out naturally.” After a beat, Longhaul scooped up another bite of apple crisp. “At least, that’s how I see it.” He popped the spoonful in his mouth.

Sonata thought about that, and after a short time, she said, “Y’know, that makes sense. I’m gonna talk to Dagi and Aria later tonight and see what they might think.”

Longhaul smiled. “Very well, then. Do you know when they’ll be home?”

Sonata glanced at the clock. “Should be soon,” she replied.

“Okay, I’m gonna go relax a bit and then I’ll start dinner.” He rose and put his dish in the sink. “Just leave yours there too, and I’ll get to them afterward.” He started to wander back to the living room when he was grabbed and hugged tightly. 

“Thanks again, Longhaul … for all you’ve done for us,” Sonata said. Longhaul hugged her back, saying, “Glad to be of help.”

 

~*~*~*~*

 

The next day, Longhaul was greeted by three very excited sirens upon his return home. “Longhaul, the most amazing thing just happened!” Adagio said excitedly.

“You mean I hit the Multi-Millions jackpot and can finally build that armadillo ranch I’ve been dreaming about?” he asked, a small smirk on his face.

Three deadpan looks greeted Longhaul’s attempt at humor. “NO, better than that,” Sonata said. “I was talking to the others about what you had told me, about letting the music inside us come out naturally, and the most amazing thing happened and --- oh, come on, let us show you!” Sonata grabbed Longhaul’s hand and led him into the living room.

Adagio walked over to the CD player and pressed the PLAY button. “We were working on our harmonies, and then it happened. I hope it happens again.” The music started and the three began, Adagio performing the lead vocals, Aria and Sonata providing the backup. Longhaul listened intently, marveling at how well their voices meshed with each other, seeing actual joy on their faces for the first time since he had met them.

As the music reached its crescendo, all three began to glow, pony ears appearing at the tops of their heads, their hair lengthening into the appearance of manes and tails, wings appearing on their backs—dragon-like in appearance, but wings nonetheless. The three began to float off the floor, continuing to sing, until the music finally ended and the three returned to their normal forms, settling down gently on the floor.

Longhaul was stunned. “First, your singing was amazing; and second, that wasn’t the first time I’d heard about or seen that happen, it’s been going on back at the school for a few days now. It just happened when you began singing together?” he asked.

“”Well, it affected Sonata first, mainly because she’d been working on her singing more than us,” Aria explained. “She did a solo song, and then that happened. So, we tried singing together and … well, there you have it.”

Longhaul got up from his chair. “I’m very happy to see you three singing again,” he said, “and I hope you’ll keep it up. Just remember what I said—sing for you, and no other reason. I’m gonna talk to a friend of mine tomorrow, and let her know about this development.” He smiles. “You girls continue, I’ll get dinner going.”

~*~*~*~*

It was dark in the house when Aria made her way into the kitchen and placed a couple of items on the table. Working in the dim light of the range hood, she first unwrapped a pile of broken gemstones, stroking the larger pieces with the tips of her fingers. She was the only one that had thought to gather them up and preserve them, perhaps in the vain hope that she could help her and her sisters regain their magical powers once again.

The second item was a package that had arrived in the mail earlier that day. Aria kept the contents of the package to herself, and guarded it with an almost fanatical devotion, even going as far as to tell Sonata, after a constant barrage of pestering, that it was “none of your beeswax” and, when completely exasperated, to “stuff a taco in it.” Which led to Sonata calling her a meanie and stomping out of the room, but at least Aria had her privacy restored for a little while.

Aria found that the local library was quite useful in her hunt for exotic and unusual things, thanks to their Internet connection and the free banks of computers available to anyone with a library card. Longhaul had been kind enough to take them down one Saturday morning to obtain these. In a rare moment of benevolence, she decided that Longhaul would suffer least as one of her slaves if her plan came to fruition.

What Aria found, and what she now carefully unwrapped, was a book. This book was found in town many years ago, and bore strange symbols and writings tat no one in the historical, scientific, linguistic, or cryptological fields could decipher or identify. Aria recognized the writing immediately once she saw a picture of it. The writing was in Olde Equestrian, and the author was none other than the silly pony that was responsible for their banishment to this hated world in the first place, Star Swirl the Bearded.

She opened the book and thumbed through the index (very nice of Star Swirl to provide such an easy method of keeping track of his scribblings, Aria thought) until she reached the chapter on sirens and their powers. She read with great interest how she could reassemble the gemstones, and how, with the right spell, she could once again regain her station in this world as a manipulator for her own gain instead of relying on the kindnesses of others or, Celestia forbid, doing the work herself.

She had learned, through her research, that there was a second book, a companion volume to this one, likewise declared untranslatable and loaned out more for others to study the intricate illustrations or even have go at translating the mish-mosh of pictographs and other symbols. She had found this book in the Trottingham Library, and was thrilled to learn that yes, they would gladly ship the book to her in Canterlot, to have it returned there when her study was complete. She had found the location of the second book, purely by accident. It seems a showman using the name The Mysterious Mysterio had recently checked the book out and was inquiring if anyone knew the whereabouts of the other copy. Aria contacted him immediately.

During their conversation, Aria learned that Mysterio ran a magic academy of sorts in Manehattan. She perked at this. Asking if he would be willing to aid her in a little slice of revenge, sweetened with the offer of obtaining the second book from her, she thought about Orion and Raven, how happy they were, and how they were the reason she was now accepting charity from some lowly human rather than bending him to her will with her song.

She had arranged for Raven to receive an offer to study at the school, and at the same time Mysterio would work whatever magic he could to drive a wedge in between Orion and Raven, allowing him to feel a fraction of the pain and misery she felt every day.

Closing the book after studying it, she carefully wrapped it and the gemstone fragments back in the box and re-sealed it against prying eyes. Feeling better about her life now, she returned to the bedroom, singing softly, _“Oh-wo-oh, oh-wo-oh, you didn't know that'cha fell....”_

~*~*~*~*

“So, have you spoken to your friend yet?” Adagio asked the next night at dinner. “I’m kinda curious as to what she might have had to say.”

“I’m more amazed that someone at the school is willing to help us,” Aria commented. “I figured they’d be happy to see us rot after everything we did.” She grabbed another mini-burger from the serving platter.

“Believe it or not, there’s been quite a few asking after you three,” Longhaul said between bites. “They were genuinely concerned after you ran off, and for a few day afterward they were still talking about you.” The doorbell rang. “And, to answer your question, Adagio, I’ll let my friend answer that for herself. Excuse me a moment.” He rose and went to the door.

“I wonder what she’ll have to say,” Adagio said to the others. “After all, it’s not like there’s a lot of magic in this world, so what kind of expertise could this person have?”

“I’m pretty much the resident magic expert around here nowadays,” came the reply from the doorway. Sunset Shimmer looked over the sirens with a concerned expression. “When Longhaul here told me that you had resurfaced, I was relieved in knowing you were okay. So were the others when I mentioned it to them.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa … wait a minute. I recognize you now,” Aria said, her eyes narrowing. “You’re the one that defeated our magical forms. Why should we trust you now?”

Sunset sighed. “Look … I know you're suspicious of me, and you have every right to be that way. But, I also know about magic. More than anyone else in this world. I’m from Equestria myself, you see, and I’ve been where you are now. I can help you, if you’ll let me. And, I can explain a little bit more about why you keep gaining magical abilities.”

“Okay … tell us about the magic first. Then, we’ll decide if we want to trust you or not,” Adagio demanded.

“You’re not the only ones this has happened to,” Sunset said, pacing the floor in the kitchen, “the other girls I am friends with have had the same thing happen to them, and they’re not even from Equestria. It’s happened to me, too. All I know is that it’s connected to the portal somehow, possibly a random surge or some other natural phenomena. I’m still studying it, but the more I can observe, the more I can hope to learn about what’s causing it.”

“Why is it only happening when we sing?” Sonata asked.

“I’m not sure yet. My best guess, from observing the other girls, is that it happens when you do something you truly love to do.” Sunset sat down at the table. “The more I learn about what’s going on, the more I can help you use that power in a good way. Will you let me?”

The three looked at each other, then as Sunset, then at Longhaul, who simply shrugged. “Seems to be your best bet,” he remarked. 

Sunset said nothing, but offered a hand. Slowly, the three took her hand. “Okay. We trusted Longhaul and he’s never steered us wrong yet, so we’ll give you the same benefit of the doubt,” Adagio said. “Let’s go downstairs and talk more about this.” All three rose and walked to the stairs. Sonata turned and asked, “Longhaul, do you need our help to clean up first?”

Longhaul shook his head. “You’ve got more important things to discuss. I can take care of this.” He smiled. Just holler up if you need anything.”

*~*~*~*~*

Sunset became a regular visitor to Longhaul’s house, talking to the former sirens about adjusting to life in a non-magical world. These chats ran late into the night, fueled with goodies provide by the kindly bus driver upstairs.

Several days later, Longhaul stood in the doorway of the basement room, watching as the three gathered their things and clicked their new suitcases shut. “I’m glad to hear you’re all gonna do that accelerated equivalency program at Canterlot High,” he said, “and that you’re gonna do some music studies at the school as well.”

Adagio smiled. “The music part’s mostly for fun these days, and it’s been fun learning about the basic theories behind it. And, we really need to get diplomas if we’re gonna find any type of gainful employment. We can’t get by on pretty faces and golden voices anymore.” She smirked and winked at Longhaul. “Although, it’s nice to know we still have both.”

Longhaul grinned, and chuckled. Well, whatever it is you end up doing, I’m sure you’ll do great at it. And don’t forget to say hi to me at the school once in awhile, I‘d love to hear how things are going for you.”

“Sunset was really nice to let us stay with her,” Aria remarked, “and I’ll bet you’ll be glad to have your house all to yourself again.”

Longhaul shrugged. “I said ‘as long as you needed to stay,’ and I meant it. Look at it this way, it’ll probably be less awkward now rooming with Sunset than staying here with me.”

“Well, I for one will miss you, and not just your great cooking,” Sonata said, wrapping him in a big hug. Soon, the other two joined in, with Aria’s participation surprising Longhaul. “We can never repay your kindness,” Adagio added, “but you have our most sincere thanks.”

Longhaul hugged the girls warmly. “I told ya, it’s what I do. I’m glad I could help you.”

Three shrill beeps of the horn signaled the arrival of their ride. “Need help with your bags?” Longhaul asked.

“Nah, we got it,” Aria said, leading the way up the stairs. The rest soon followed, and Longhaul stood outside the front door watching the three pile into a taxi for their ride to Sunset’s house. The cab pulled away, and Longhaul sighed deeply, gazing up at the night sky. “Good luck to you three, I know you’ll be fine,” he said to himself softly.

A rustle in the bushes at the edge of the sidewalk caught Longhaul’s attention. “Hello? Who’s there?” he called out. A dark figure darted away from the bushes and down the street. Longhaul shrugged. “Probably the neighbor’s dog again,” he muttered, and headed back inside.

A dark figure stood under a tree further down the block, catching her breath. She raised a strange looking device to her face and studied the readings on the dimly-lit screen. Her glasses reflected the readout and illuminated the shock of purple hair that had worked its way out from under the hood of the sweatshirt she wore. “It’s here, too … this means something, but how does it all connect?” wondered the mystery girl. She powered down the device and, seeing no one else about, headed for the bus stop to catch the last bus across town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story that started it all! At least, the story that started this chronicle. Christa and I had finished our version of Rainbow Rocks, and I was feeling that Longhaul wasn’t getting a lot of screen time, as it were, so I wanted to write a story featuring him. So, I had the now-disgraced sirens knock on his door and wrote about what happened on that fateful night. There’s also a bit of continuity with our Raven/Mysterio story, which I had to add after senile old me realized most of what was written clashed with my story as it stood at the time. It was only a minor scene insert, but just getting everything to fit without a complete rewrite was a bit of a challenge. The bit without the scheming Aria insert was published on Fanfiction.net. The title is a lyric from a Ringo Starr song, “It Don’t Come Easy.”


	6. The Last Stop

## The Last Stop

#### Part 1: Planning A New Route

It was three days into the week before the questions started. It wasn't like him to be absent for such a long time, and all over Canterlot High, the students began to speculate on the whereabouts of Longhaul, the bus driver. Rumors of him being sighted in town were about as sketchy as sightings of Bigfoot, and no one could definitively say the last time they saw him after Friday afternoon.

Principal Celestia was taken by surprise when Longhaul entered her office with a typed request for an emergency sabbatical of “indeterminate length, but no less than two weeks,” and when she pressed for a reason, all he would say was it was in regard to “personal business that needs to be dealt with.” She was reluctant until he had said he had arranged for his route to be covered by splitting it between the other drivers. With that knowledge, she approved his request with the admonition that he was to call either her or Vice-Principal Luna if he needed assistance with anything. He nodded and gave a half-hearted agreement before leaving the grounds that day. That was the last time he was seen on the grounds of the school.

Wild rumors began circulating throughout the school on the fourth day. _“Is he sick or something?” “Maybe he's in the hospital?” “He did seem kind of down lately. He didn't try to – you know, did he?” “Did the cops finally find the clown suit in the closet and the bodies in the crawlspace?”_ None of which did anything to ease the minds of those that knew him the best.

It was Sonata Dusk that decided to investigate further. She notified Luna of her absence that day, and the reason why, and went of to Longhaul's house. Her mind played the events that led to their meeting – showing up at his home long after the Battle of the Bands, hungry and homeless, and how kind he was to take them in and help them get back on their feet. How he helped them find their 'inner voice,' as he called it, that allowed them to once again sing like they had when they had their magical powers. Sonata had sworn that some day she would return Longhaul's kindness when he needed it the most. She sensed today was that day.

Arriving at the house, Sonata rang the doorbell. She knew he was up at this time, workday or not, and she waited for him to open the door. The minutes ticked by, and still nothing. She peeked in, and saw two legs resting on the leg-rest of a recliner in the living room, clad in familiar grey sweatpants. She rang the doorbell again. The legs didn't budge an inch.

Sonata quickly made her way to the basement entrance, and crossed her fingers for luck with her left hand while punching in the combination on the keypad with her right. Only the sirens were given the code to this door, used while they lived there to come and go as they pleased. Sonata was still amazed at the level of trust he had given them, and how thankful she was that they never betrayed it. To her relief, the lock clicked and the door unlocked. Sonata stepped inside and made her way to the stairs.

She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked toward the recliner. The faint smell of alcohol hung in the air, and a partially-emptied glass of a brownish liquid sat on the end table near the recliner. She saw Longhaul, hair unkempt and unshaven, laying back with the feet raised, staring toward the ceiling. Every so often he would close his eyes and sigh deeply. [Soft music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ewhM7I9gD4U) wafted through the house. Sonata could see the dampness on Longhaul's face as the light from the partially-opened drapes danced upon the fresh tears spilling from his eyes. The song ended, and Longhaul opened his eyes. He saw Sonata standing there. Looking back to the ceiling, he said flatly, “I see you remembered the code.” 

“Longhaul, what's going on?” Sonata asked, moving cautiously toward the sofa and sitting down at the end closest to him. “The whole school's worried to death about you.”

Longhaul snorted. “Yeah. I'm sure they are. Probably taking bets on whether or not I've been arrested as a sex offender.” He reached over and picked up the glass, quickly downing the contents. He shivered as the liquid slid down his throat, and returned the glass to the end table.

“I've never seen you drink at all, never mind start so early in the morning,” Sonata said, crinkling her nose as the acrid ethanol smell drifted past.

“Technically, I never stopped from last night.” He raised his recliner to a seated position and looked at Sonata. His eyes were red and puffy, and his voice cracked every now and then when he talked. “So what brings you by today?”

“I was worried about a friend. No one had heard from him for a few days and we were concerned.” Sonata eyed the now-empty glass. “Apparently, for good reason.”

Longhaul nodded. “I see. This isn't the same friend that's thinking the school would be happier if he quit driving bus and went back into trucking again, is it?”

Sonata gasped. “Why do you think you should go? No one would think that about you after everything you've done for us!”

“Oh, really?” He looked directly at Sonata. “You really think I don't hear the talk? The rumors about the 'real reason' I'm so close to you all? 'Look out for Longhaul the kiddy fiddler,' they say. Yeah, I've heard the talk, and I'm surprised no one's tried to have me arrested yet.” He turns back and stares at the ceiling. “Hell, maybe I should just pack it all in and go away, sell this place and start somewhere else.”

Sonata tapped out a quick text when Longhaul diverted his attention back to the ceiling, and when she had finished, reached over and lightly touched his arm. “They've said stuff just as bad about us, and about Sunset. We're still there. We love you, and we want you to stay.”

Longhaul sighed. “That's why I took this sabbatical. I really had to give this some thought, without distraction. And then,” he said, motioning to the empty glass, “I thought about it with ample distraction. I'm still thinking about it, and I still don't know what I should do. Part of me says I'd be a fool to leave, and the other part says I should.”

“Where would you go?”

“I could go anywhere, really. I've got enough saved to set up anywhere I choose to, and with the money I'd get from selling this place, I'd still have a decent enough cushion that I'd only need to work part-time to get some extra.”

“Speaking for myself and the other girls,” Sonata said solemnly, “we'd miss you bunches if you left. You've always been so nice to us. Especially Dagi and Aria and myself. I don't know what would have become of us had you not taken us in that night, and I don't want to even think about it. All I know is you do more good than you give yourself credit for.” Sonata's phone buzzed, and she quickly read the message. “Vice-Principal Luna is on her way over--”

“No.” Longhaul shook his head. “I can't talk to her or her sister now. I'd definitely do or say something we'd all regret.”

“Are you sure?” Sonata asked.

Longhaul nodded. “Not today at least.”

“Okay,” Sonata sighed, getting up from the chair. “I'm gonna have her bring me back to school so she doesn't have to feel she wasted a trip out here. Could we all talk on Friday, maybe?”

Longhaul was about to refuse, but gave it some thought. “Okay. I can do Friday. We can meet at the diner after school lets out.”

Sonata nodded. “All right. I'll let her know.” She wrapped Longhaul in a tight hug. “You better be there and in one piece. Should I stop by tomorrow?”

Longhaul lightly returned the hug. “Nah, I'll be okay. You just … just worry about you for now. I promise I'll be there.”

Sonata reluctantly released the hug, and giving one more glance to Longhaul, went back to the basement door before her own tears started flowing.

*~*~*~*

Friday came, and Longhaul sat in a booth at the back of the Canterlot Cafe, idly picking at a basket of French fries. He really didn't want to be here, but a promise was a promise. He had made an effort to look somewhat presentable, going as far as to shave after showering, and his clothes were clean. He sipped at a soda and nibbled a fry. He really hadn't been all that hungry all week, and while he wasn't in the mood for a lot of food, he figured he could at least nibble.

His seat gave him a good view of the parking lot, and he watched as Luna parked her car near to the building. He saw her get out, along with Sonata and Gemini. Luna spoke to the two girls for a long moment, then straightened herself up and walked into the diner. She scanned the room until she saw Longhaul and walked over to his table.

Longhaul rose, and nodded. “Hello, Luna. How's things at the school?”

“They've been better,” Luna replied, and sat down. Longhaul sat as well. “I've been talking with Celestia about some distressing news Miss Dusk had relayed to me a couple of days ago.”

Longhaul knew full well what the topic of that conversation was, but decided to feign ignorance. “Nothing too critical, I hope. Although, I'm confident that whatever it is, you two will find a good solution.” He sipped his soda. 

The waitress approached the table. “I'll have what he's having,” Luna said. The waitress nodded and scribbled on her notepad. After she had left, Luna said, “I doubt it this time. I don't even think we'd considered a contingency for such a problem.” She leaned closer. “Why, Longhaul? Surely, it can't be that bad. And, we can work with you to solve it if it is.”

“Luna … it's not so much the issue of what's being said about me, hurtful as it is. I just feel I don't know my place in the school any more. I'm beginning to wonder if I even had a place to start with.” He picked up a fry and stared at it before popping it into his mouth. After swallowing, he continued, “I'm going to be honest, I don't feel I belong there any more. I feel like an outsider, a constant spectator, used when it's convenient for those involved, and forgotten soon after. I do what I can, sure, I make myself available for almost anything, but why should I continue to expend the effort when I can see it's not really wanted in the first place?” 

Luna sat back and sighed. “Longhaul, we've been friends from the time I started at that school, and I can honestly say that your contributions are not only appreciated, but they've done more good than you could possibly know. Did you know that for the past week, I've had a constant parade of students come to my office asking if I knew anything about where you were, and if you were okay? You are definitely not an outsider. And, the students definitely have not forgotten about you. In fact, two of them are waiting outside, very concerned and extremely worried about you.”

Longhaul looked out the window at Sonata and Gemini waiting by Luna's car. “Did they ask to be here today?” he asked.

“I had asked them not to come today, not knowing what your state of mind was. They insisted.”

“I see.” He dropped his gaze to the table and sighed. “Your instincts were correct, I don't think I could handle seeing them today, at least not emotionally.”

Luna nodded. “I understand. So, tell me truthfully, are you going to leave us?”

“I don't know yet. I've been talking to some people, putting some feelers out, but time is working against me. I haven't driven truck professionally in lots of years, and that could limit my options as for employment. I'm also still working out just retiring, if I can afford to do so.”

Luna looked out the window. “Are you sure you don't want to see them? I do respect your feelings, and yet I also have to consider theirs, and I know they'd be crushed if they couldn't talk to you today.”

After a brief pause, Longhaul nodded. “Okay, they can join us. I'll pay for their food. And I've got your tab, too.”

Luna signaled to the girls, who came rushing into the diner and immediately wrapped Longhaul in a hug, which he returned. The girls sat down, Gem near Luna and Sonata next to Longhaul.

“So … come to persuade me to stay, have you?” Longhaul asked when everyone was settled.

“I still can't understand why you're thinking about leaving us,” Gem said. “I also don't know what I would do without you to talk to when I had a problem.”

“Gem,” Longhaul said with a sigh, “there's perfectly qualified counselors at the school. Even Luna can help you along, her instincts are good and she genuinely cares about all of you. She's infinitely more qualified to help you than I could ever be.”

“So, that's it then?” Sonata asked. “It sounds like you've definitely made your mind up to go.”

Longhaul pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed. “I haven't been able to decide anything, and that's what's really upsetting me. I don't want to act rashly and make a bad decision. That's why I took this time, so could try to get my thoughts clear. At the moment, my thoughts are telling me that maybe I don't want to continue as a bus driver anymore – face it, the hours aren't all that great and they're starting to take a toll on this old man. But, then I look at what do if I do should I decide to leave? Do I have enough to retire? Will I need to get another driving job? Do I stay here, or go to another town? There's just so much to consider that I can't come to a clear decision.”

“Well, if you don't want to drive any more, why don't you become a counselor? Lots of the other kids come to you with their troubles now, it would seem the logical step,” Sonata suggested, with Luna and Gem nodding in agreement.

“Sonata, that's a great idea … but, the main reason they come to me now is because I'm not a figure of authority. They know I'm not going to pass judgment on them, I'm not going to punish them, I'm not going to report them to the authorities, which I believe in certain cases counselors are bound by law to do … I just give advice and they take or leave it as they see fit. That all would change if I made it official.” He flashed a wan smile. “Don't think I hadn't considered it, though, Sonata, it as a good idea, but not really for me.”

Silence reigned for a while, the only sound being the background noise of the diner, punctuated by the occasional slurp of a soda. Lune broke the silence by asking, “Longhaul, do I have your word that you will attempt no drastic actions? The way Sonata described how she found you that day has caused us great concern.”

Longhaul nodded. “You have my word. I don't think I'd have the energy to try anything anyway.”

“Not very reassuring, but I will accept it. And you will not just walk away unannounced, either, will you?”

“No. Whatever I decide will be announced, either to you or Celestia. I promise that, too.”

Luna visibly sighed with relief. “How much more time would you like to decide?” she asked.

“Give me another week. Some things are becoming clearer and I should have some more information by then,” Longhaul said.

Luna nodded. “Very well, then. I think perhaps we should let you continue with your pondering. Just remember, you are to call immediately if you should need anything, even if it's an ear to listen to you discuss things, okay?”

“Okay,” Longhaul replied. “And, thank you.”

“Girls, let's leave Longhaul for now. I'm sure he'll be in contact soon,” Luna said pointedly to Gem and Sonata. The three rose from their seats and began to walk out of the diner, Gem and Sonata casting a sad, worried look back at their friend. Longhaul watched them leave, and after a moment, collected the guest checks and headed to the register.

*~*~*~*

Monday morning dawned bright and slightly cooler than usual for this time of year. The bright yellow school bus trundled down the road, signaling the beginning of yet another week. Gem stood anxiously, wondering who would be driving today. For the past couple of weeks, she had seen a progression of substitute drivers, all of them doing their best to complete a route a certain driver had memorized so well he could do it in his sleep. 

The bus stopped, and the door opened. Gem recognized the familiar Stetson atop the driver's head. She smiled broadly. “Longhaul! You're back! Thank goodness, I was hoping to see you again!” she said, giving her friend a hug.

Longhaul gave a half-hearted hug in return. “Hi Gem, it's good to see you again, too.” His voice sounded flat, not the usual way he had sounded for the past few years.

Gem took her usual seat and asked, “Is everything okay? You still seem out of sorts.”

Longhaul closed the doors. “Nope. Everything's fine.” He tried a reassuring smile, that looked more sad than anything else.

“Okay, if you say so … “The rest of the ride went in silence, with the occasional student welcoming Longhaul back on his route.

At the school, Principal Celestia was working her way through the usual weekly paperwork when there was a knock on her door. “Come in,” she said, and Longhaul entered the office. “Good morning,” he said, “doing the usual Monday routine, I see.”

Celestia nods. “Yes, unfortunately that will never change, but it can wait. What can I do for you?” she asked, pushing the papers aside.

“Well, I'm afraid I'm about to add to your usual hassles.” He placed an envelope on her desk. “This is my intention to retire at the end of this school year, effective at the end of the last day of school.”

 

#### Part 2: A Bumpy Road Ahead

The news that Longhaul would retire at the end of the school year spread like wildfire throughout the school that day. The entire student body all reacted with a mix of shock, sadness, and in some cases, regret. But nobody was affected more than the eight girls whose lives had been affected by him the most. Gem had her life saved by him when he personally intervened in her attempted suicide, Raven had been inspired to become a better person after spending an entire Saturday afternoon cleaning his bus, the Dazzlings had been nursed back to health after the Battle, Sunset had his assistance in cleaning up the school after her own magical mishap, while Emerald and Twilight both had been reassured that being an outsider wasn’t a bad thing, when they’d transferred from CPA. 

It was a sad, despondent group of girls that went to Canterlot Cafe after school that day. The bus ride had, once again, been spent in silence. The group took their places at their usual table by the window, but ordered nothing. 

“I just can’t believe it,” Gem said at last, looking around at the group. “I know we’re leaving this year... but I hadn’t expected that he would follow us. It seems... it seems...” 

“Too soon?” Raven guessed, as Gem nodded. 

“It’s a pretty rotten situation,” Sunset agreed. “He’s been so despondent the last few weeks...and when Sonata told us all what she’d found when she went over there...” She trailed off. 

“I want to find out which kids said those things about him,” Aria said, “And knock some sense into them.” 

“That won’t help, Aria,” Adagio said. “Besides, what’s done is done. Half the school petitioned Miss Luna to try to get him to change his mind, and she said no. When they went to him directly, he still didn’t budge.” 

“I just wish it wasn’t ending like this,” Sonata said sadly. “It’s not fair. And we can’t do anything to stop it.” 

“No, we can’t,” Gem agreed. “But we can make the most of the time we still have with him. Let him know we love and appreciate him.” She placed a hand in the center of the table, and everyone stacked their own hand atop hers. “Break!” they said at once. 

*~*~* 

Months went by. The snows of winter moved slowly into spring, and each day went like it always had, with a ride from Longhaul at the start and end of every school day. And though the girls tried to be positive, they all knew they were fighting a losing battle. Everything they tried to cheer him up never seemed to stick. 

At long last, the final day of school arrived. The day was warm, and Gem wore a plain white dress with a matching skirt and tennis shoes as she waited for the bus to come. The seniors were meant to dress nicely, since they would be graduating the next week. All that was left were their remaining finals, and that would be that. 

The bus trundled down the street in time, and Gem stepped on. “Hi Longhaul,” she said, smiling a little. “It’s good to see you.” Longhaul simply touched his Stetson, and nodded, but otherwise gave no reply. 

When the bus stopped in front of CHS for the last time, the eight girls all said goodbye with the promise to see him at the end of the day, for what they all knew would be the last ride. 

The students gathered in the gymnasium that morning for a last assembly. Principal Celestia stepped up to the mic, and spoke: “Students, faculty, and staff, I welcome you to this final day of the 2015-2016 school year. As I’m sure you all know, our graduating class has seen its fair share of... well, magical mishaps. No offense,” she added, glancing to the eight girls who sat in the front row. 

“NONE TAKEN!” chorused Gem, Raven, Sunset, the Dazzlings, Emerald, and Twilight all at once. 

As everyone laughed, Vice Principal Luna continued. “Nevertheless, while the last day of school is both a joyful time, it is also a solemn one. There are some students who, sadly, did not live to see this day.” There was a pause as every head in the room turned to the empty seat in the third row, where a magician’s cloak and hat sat. “And of course, for our seniors, it is a time of reflection. The friends they have made and the memories they have shared will last a lifetime, even while their time in these halls grows ever shorter. Before we dismiss you all however, we have one last request: as you all know, our faithful bus driver Longhaul will end his long tenure of service with us today. While we do not know his plans for the future, we ask that all of you, especially the senior class, pay your respects to him if you have not done so already. Otherwise, finish strong today, students. You have been given the tools to succeed, you must now make use of them.” Then the bell rang, and everyone filed out of the gym. 

*~*~* 

Gem had always been keenly aware of time. But even for her, there was something almost electric about the last hour of the last day of her last year of high school. With twenty minutes to go before the final bell, she filled in the last bubble on her answer sheet and handed it and her copy of the test to Mrs. Harshwhinny, who took it. Then she sat down and opened a book as she waited for the bell to ring. 

By the time she got to the end of the chapter, a loud "BRRIIING" cut through the silence of the classroom, and then there was a mad rush to the door as the students all wanted to be the first out of the room. Gem and Raven waited for a little bit for the furor to die down, then entered the madness of the hallway. 

Students slammed their locker doors shut with a sense of finality, particularly for the seniors. They ran through the doors of the school, whooping and hollering and promising to see each other over the summer. As they boarded the buses for the last time, the teachers and administrators stood in front of the entrance and waved goodbye. 

As Longhaul's bus pulled up in front of Gem's stop for the last time, Gem rose from her seat and squeezed Longhaul tight around the middle, crying silently into his shoulder. Finally she looked up, her eyes red. "I'll miss you," she said finally, taking his hand in hers. "You're the best bus driver in the entire world... And no one will ever be able to replace you." She took out a piece of paper and wrote her phone number on it, then handed it to him. "If you ever need anything, call me. Wherever I am, I will come back for you. I promise." Finally, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye, dear friend... One day, I shall come back. Yes, I shall come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in all your beliefs and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine." Then she kissed his cheek again, stood up, and walked down the steps. And that was that.

 

#### Part 3: Last Stop

Longhaul was able to wait until the final student had disembarked from the bus before his own tears started to flow. He knew the emotions ran too deep, especially among those he had grown to call friends, to be able to say more to them than he did. He had to watch in silence as they all said their goodbyes and moved along with their lives, whether to college for the graduating seniors or preparing for another year at Canterlot High for the rest. Another year, he thought, and this time it will be without me. He took a deep, shuddering breath and tried to control the flow of tears, all the while making the slow drive back to the school.

Celestia and Luna were waiting at the entrance when Longhaul pulled up and set the brakes. He gathered his personal belongings, what few remained from the frenzy of packing over the last week and a half, and after removing the key from the ignition, took the final steps from the bus. He mustered a sad smile. “Come to see me off, or just making sure I'm not stealing school property?” he joked.

“We couldn't let you leave without a proper goodbye, after all of the years you've put in here. That, and there's some final paperwork we need to complete before you go. Let's go to my office,” Celestia said, her voice slightly quavering. She still hadn't fully recovered from the shock that Longhaul had given her the day he dropped his retirement notice on her desk. Luna remained fairly stoic, knowing that if he thought it was for the best, and he had given it as much thought as he said he had, then it was best to let him continue on. However, as they walked through the main entrance doors and down the cavernous hallways, she flashed back to a similar walk she and Longhaul had made many years earlier.

*~*~*~

_Luna hurried up to the main entrance of Canterlot High, wearing her best blue skirt with matching blazer, and a lavender blouse with silk scarf neatly tied around her neck. Today was orientation day, two days before the official start of school and the day before the new crop of freshmen reported to learn their way around and also learn the way things worked in high school as opposed to the junior high they were so used to._

_Luna stood in the atrium, looking around at the trophy case, and the maze of hallways leading who-knew-where. She was confused as to which way she should go and was just about to reach into her purse and get a coin to flip when an older-looking man in a battered Stetson approached. “Morning, ma'am, you appear lost. May I assist you today?” he asked, a smile on his face._

_She sighed. “Oh, you're a lifesaver. I need to find Principal Celestia's office, it's my first day here.” She offered a hand. “I'm Luna, the new vice-principal.”_

_“Very nice to meet you, Miss Luna. I'm Longhaul, I'm one of the bus drivers. Come with me, I'll take you to the boss-lady's office.” Luna walked next to him as he pointed out various things along the way – naming the different specialty classrooms; pointing out the cafeteria and music lab; showing her the new floor in the gymnasium, with the Wondercolts logo at center court._

_Along the way, he asked, “So, where are you transferring in from?”_

_Luna shivered. “I was a guidance counselor at Moon Academy. It didn't feel so much like an assignment but a punishment.”_

_Longhaul winced in sympathy. “I've heard some bad stories about that place. I'm guessing they were true, from the tone of your voice. How long were you there?”_

_“Four years, but it felt like a thousand,” Luna said wryly. “I was so happy when my transfer was approved to come here.”_

_Longhaul chuckled. “How time drags when you're not having fun. Well, after your time there, this place should seem like a veritable vacation. There's a bunch of good kids here, some troublemakers as anywhere I guess, but Principal Celestia gets them reined in quickly. Overall, nothing exciting ever really happens around here.”_

_The two stopped in front of Celestia's office. Longhaul knocked on the door. “Come in,” Celestia said from inside. Opening the door, Longhaul removes his hat. “I found her wandering around in the halls. She seems nice, I recommend we keep her,” he said in a jestful manner._

_Celestia walked around from behind the desk and embraced Luna. “Welcome to Canterlot High, sister.” Luna returned the hug and grinned at Longhaul, who was standing there looking stunned._ Sisters? Celestia never mentioned a sister before, _he thought._

_“Principal Celestia,” Longhaul said after a moment, “I can see everything's under control here so I'll take my leave now...”_

_“Oh yes, thank you Longhaul. And I told you, please call me Celestia whenever there's no students present.” Celestia smiled. “One more inspection of the buses?”_

_Longhaul nodded. “Just making sure everything is ready for opening day.” He mimed tipping his hat as he left the office. “Have a good day, Celestia … Miss Luna.” He left the office and closed the door._

_“Longhaul is a good fellow,” Celestia said, “and always willing to lend a hand. Don't be shy about asking him for assistance if you need it.” Luna nodded, and the two sisters began discussing school business._

*~*~*~  
Longhaul shook his aching wrist, still clutching a pen in his hand. “Y'know, I don't think I filled out this much paperwork when you hired me,” he said.

Celestia rifled through the stack. “They do this to make sure you did your fair share of it before you left.” She looked over individual sheets. “Okay, we have assignment of pension fund, receipt for school-issued property, return of keys, exit interview, so that leaves one more to go.” She pushed a sheet of paper across the desk to Longhaul. “This is the voluntary separation form, stating that you are leaving your employment of your own free will, and were not coerced into doing so by any other staff member or administrator. Once you sign that, your retirement is official.”

Longhaul sighed. This was truly it. Hesitantly, he placed the pen at the line and signed the paper. He placed the pen on the desk and slid his chair back. Standing up, he looked at the two sisters, one of whom was barely able to contain her sadness. “Luna, Celestia … you've done a lot for me over my time here, and I cannot thank you both enough for your kindness and dedication. I will miss you both terribly.”

Luna wrapped Longhaul in a tight hug and began to weep softly. She was soon joined by Celestia, and the three stood for the longest time in the tiny office, just hugging and trying to staunch the flow of tears.

“You will be at graduation, right?” Luna asked when she was finally able to speak again.

Longhaul looked between the two. “You still want me there?” he asked, somewhat surprised.

Celestia nodded. “We think it would be good for you and them. One more piece of closure for everyone.”

“Okay, then I will be there,” Longhaul said. The three walked down the halls one last time. After one more embrace, Longhaul pushed open the doors and stepped out into the late afternoon sun, walking to his car, not looking back lest he break down once again.

*~*~*~

Turning the piece of paper in his hands, Longhaul hesitated once again. He didn't know quite what to say, but he knew he needed to make that call. Before he lost his nerve again, he punched in the numbers on his phone. The phone didn't ring on the other end, but instead went straight to voice mail. Probably doesn't recognize my number, he thought. He waited for the greeting to stop, then began to speak:

“Hi, it's Longhaul. I just wanted to let you know that I will be at graduation, so if you still want to see me, I'll be hanging around near the back of the seating area. I also wanted to know if you still needed a driver for that road trip you had planned with your friends. I talked to a friend that has a luxury motorcoach he's willing to let us use free of charge. Um, call me back when you get this message. Thanks.”

He hung up the phone and sat in his recliner. There was still so many things to think about. But, he thought to himself, not now. He sat back and turned on the stereo, and let the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjsNNcsUNzE) speak for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a very bad place when this story idea came about. I essentially felt like the character did – useless, unwanted unless someone needed a favor, then cast aside once the favor was done. I felt I had no real reason for being a part of anything Christa was writing, that she could do it just as well without any input from me. The first part of this story was a catharsis, a way to get those feelings out of my head and, hopefully, make myself feel better. The second part was Christa’s response, which made me feel slightly better about my role in the storytelling, and the third part was the closure. I kept Longhaul retired only because he had no real place in anything we would be doing once the girls graduated from CHS, and it freed me up to take Longhaul in a different direction.


	7. Roll On Down the Highway

## Roll On Down the Highway

 

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon on what promised to be another warm, beautiful summer day. Graduation had come and gone, and the realities of college and real-world responsibilities loomed ahead on the horizon. However, those would have to wait a bit, for today would mark the start of the last big summer fling: a cross-country trip to the West Coast, taking in the sights and seeing the country before returning to the drudgery of school and, for some, work.

A veritable mountain of suitcases was stacked near the entrance to Shadowfall Manor. Gemini, Raven, Sunset, and the Dazzlings waited outside, watching the sky change colors as the sun rose higher in the sky. They each sipped their respective coffee or tea and waited for Longhaul to arrive with their transportation. Twilight and Emerald would be on board already, being fairly close to where Longhaul would be picking up the luxury tour bus.

“Did he say anything about the bus to either of you?” Adagio asked Raven and Gem.

Both shook their heads. “He only said, and I quote, 'prepare to ride in style.' Although, knowing him, I'm sure it's going to be nice no matter what,” Raven replied.

The honk of an air horn drew the group's attention to the black bus rolling into the driveway. From the outside, it looked like a standard charter-type bus, with no real markings or insignia on the sides. From the co-pilot's seat, Twilight waved enthusiastically as Longhaul maneuvered the bus over to where the group stood.

“Well, it looks like it will be a comfortable ride...” said Sunset as the air brakes hissed and the door swung open.

“Oh my goodness, you guys!” Twilight gushed as she stepped from the bus. “You're not gonna believe this! Take a look inside!”

Stepping inside, the group was flabbergasted by the opulence the exterior kept hidden. Plush, leather-covered couches sat against the walls, with a flat-screen television hanging over each. A small dining booth sat on the driver's side, just forward of the refrigerator and microwave. A lavatory was just across from these, on the passenger's side. Further back, twelve bunks, arranged in cubicles of threes, lined the walls, lading to a larger sitting area at the very back of the bus. 

“I hope it will be okay, it was the best I could do for free,” Longhaul explained. “Anything you don't absolutely need will be stowed in the spaces on the outside, and while we will be hitting hotels along the way, the bunks are there for the times we'll be traveling straight through. So … ready to hit the open road?”

Emerald stepped from the bus, munching a donut. “Oh, we stopped to get pastries on the way, Longhaul says we can hit a restaurant later on once we get on the open road. He says hey remembers some decent places from when he drove truck.”

“Who rides shotgun?” Aria asked, pointing to the co-pilot's seat.

“Anyone who wants to,” Longhaul answered. “I'm always up for company. Okay, let's get loaded up and get on the road!”

The group pile into the bus. Following a brief grand tour, the Dazzlings sit near the middle section, while Emerald, Twilight, Sunset, and Raven take the back for now, with Longhaul and Gem sitting in the front. Gem bounces a little in her seat. "Much cushier than the old school bus seats," she remarks with a smile. "Thank you again for agreeing to be our transport. It wouldn't be the same without you!" She kisses Longhaul's cheek lightly.

Longhaul blushed, and smiled. “I'm glad to hear you say that, Gem. Thank you again for asking me to be your chauffeur.” He picks up a microphone next to him on the console and flips a switch. “Everybody aboard?” he asks. Hearing everyone respond in the affirmative, he grins and announces, “Very well then, let the adventure begin!” He starts the bus, and after releasing the air brakes, eases the large vehicle onto the road and toward the highway.

Gem smiles as she watches the familiar streets of Canterlot shift into countryside. She can see farmland, with horses, ducks, geese, and sheep, or wheat fields and corn fields. "Where to first?" she asks eventually, consulting a map. 

"I want to go to St. Luna at some point," Emerald calls from the back. "We can visit the Arch, the baseball stadium, and the frozen custard place!"

“Ooo, and I want to try some real authentic Southwestern tacos!” Sonata chimed in. “And see cactuseseses, and look at the sand dunes … “

“We should try to make it through Las Pegasus, especially at nighttime,” Adagio added.

“It's all do-able, so get your ideas together and we can plan a route more after lunch. There's a place I know a few hours away from here, and I can fuel this thing while we're there. Then, we can pick a direction and head out,” Longhaul said. “Sound fair?”

Everyone nods assent, and the ride continues. Sunset takes out a pack of cards and challenges the others to a game of poker, while Gem reads a book on her tablet. The weather holds up, and the sky is a beautiful cloudless blue most of the way.

Miles and hours drift away, and eventually the clamor of hungry travelers and the low fuel warning on the dashboard prompt Longhaul to pull into a truck stop. He parks in the spaces reserved for buses by the restaurant, and the troupe heads inside.

*~*~*~*~*

The Hitchin' Post Restaurant was a typical diner offering typical diner foods, attached to a “travel plaza,” as truck stops these days are known. Stepping inside, the group looks at the Western-themed kitsch mounted on the walls and arranged on shelves throughout the restaurant. Well-worn banquettes with cracked vinyl offer a place to sit while one eats, not being much for comfort due to the almost-compacted foam insides.

A middle-aged woman with a name tag that says “Rosie” looks at the group entering the nearly-empty restaurant, and after her eyes widen in surprise, runs over and hugs Longhaul tightly as the two exchange greetings. Immediately after, Rosie and another waitress arrange a row of tables for the group to sit, and Rosie starts passing out menus. Longhaul waits until the group is settled, and says, “I'm gonna go catch up with Rosie for a moment, so figure out what you want and when I get back, we can all order. We can discuss the trip plan more, too.” He walks up to the counter and begins chatting animatedly with Rosie.

Gem giggles at the reaction Rosie has to seeing their driver as she sits, "Aww, isn't that sweet!"

She runs her finger along the menu, considering a cola and a cheeseburger with fries and hash browns. Emerald, meanwhile, says to Twilight "I'm getting the ribs. How 'bout you, Sparks?"

“Hmm, I'm not sure yet, but--” she stops and points to an entry on the menu. “Oh, no way! No wonder he got such a welcome!” She shows everyone the “Longhaul Patty Melt” item. “Okay, I'm gonna try that,” she says, reading the entry.

“I guess I will, too,” Sonata says, “with the Southwestern fries.”

“Cheeseburger for me,” Aria says, “maybe with the cole slaw.”

“That sounds good,” Adagio says.

“Make it three, but fries for mine,” Sunset adds.

Longhaul returns after a moment, and the group places their orders. Rosie smiles and heads back to the kitchen.

“Rosie and I go way back, from when I used to drive truck. I loved her patty melts, and I guess she was flattered enough to put my name on it in the menu,” he said. “I used to be quite the regular here, it was on my main route.”

"That's so amazing!" Sonata gushes. "I hope it's as good as I think it is!"

"Me too," Sunset and Adagio say in unison.

Gem, meanwhile, looks around the interior of the restaurant. "What a lovely place! It makes me think of open prairies, cattle rustling, old Western films..."

“Rosie and her husband loved the Old West, so when they opened this place, they tried to make it as cowboy as they possibly could,” Longhaul explained. “They've been running this place close to twenty years now, and everyone that passes through always leaves happy.”

The food and drinks arrive, and the group digs in. Longhaul munches on his patty melt and smiles. “Just as I remember it, Rosie,” he says. 

Rosie grins and hugs Longhaul. “I'm glad for that, sugar. If y'all need refills on drinks, give me a holler, okay?” She goes back behind the counter.

“So … what'cha all think?” Longhaul asked.

Gem swallows her bite of cheeseburger and smiles, "This is wonderful! I'm tasting two different kinds of cheddar, the patty is cooked to perfection, the lettuce is nice and crisp and pairs with the potato-like texture of the fries, which have just the right amount of salt! It's perfect!"

"I'm loving these ribs," Emerald says cheerfully. "Just like Mom used to make!"

Happy eating noises are all that are heard from the rest of the group. Longhaul grins. “I'm glad everyone's enjoying it,” he says.

“Your name deserves to be on a patty melt this good, Longhaul!” Sonata says happily. She mouths silently, facing away from Aria, “Taco. Seriously.” Longhaul chuckles.

After the plates were cleared away, and the group lingered over ice-cream sundaes (free of charge, at Rosie's insistence) and soft drinks, Longhaul plunked the travel atlas down on the table. “Okay, let's plan out a route. I heard Saint Luna, Las Pegasus, and the San Palomino Desert and Appleloosa areas … we've got a couple of months, so … any more ideas?” He listened as the group pointed to various places on the map and debated.

Raven thinks. "How about Whinnyapolis and Vanhoofer?" she suggests. 

"Or Fillydelphia and Baltimare!" Twilight offers.

“Okay … so we're here,” Longhaul says, pointing on the map, “so we can go first to Fillydelphia, then to Baltimare. From there,” he says moving his finger along the route, “we can hit Saint Luna, up to Whinnyapolis, then west to Vanhoofer, then down the coast before stopping just outside Applewood. After a week or so there, we head through Las Pegasus, then through the desert to Appleloosa, then back here.”

Gem nods. "Sounds like an excellent plan to me! Any objections, girls?" No one raises their hands. 

"Then it's settled! To Fillydelphia we go!" She places her hand in the middle of the table. Raven does the same, then Sunset, each of the Dazzlings, Twilight, and Emerald. They break, then Gem looks to Longhaul. "Would you like to split the bill?" she asks. "To keep our expenses down?"

Longhaul shakes his head. “Don't worry about it, we're covered. I'll get us hotel rooms in Fillydelphia, too. Your dad gave me a code to use at the hotel chain he uses for business, so the hotel bills go straight to him. I'll just need to call when we get closer.”

Gem laughs. "I am very unsurprised. Very well, I'll meet you back at the bus!" She leads the girls back outside and to the bus. Pausing outside the door, she thinks. "If I snapped my fingers and willed the door to open, would it?" she wonders aloud to the group at large.

“Only one way to find out,” Raven replies.

Gem stepped to the doors. Snapping her fingers, she directed all of her mental energy at the doors. They didn't budge. Grinning sheepishly, Gem tried again and again. Still no luck. 

Finally, Longhaul emerged from the diner. Seeing Gem, he gave a small chuckle, then walked over to the bus doors. He inserted the key and turned. The doors opened with a hiss of air. “Sorry, Gem, keyed entry only. Nice effort, though.”

"I try!" Gem blushes slightly as she and the rest climb into the bus, with Sonata taking shotgun this time. Raven and Gem go to the back to watch some TV with Sunset and Twilight while Emerald and the remaining two Dazzlings begin pouring over lyric sheets.

Pulling up to the fuel pumps, Longhaul gets out and starts filling the tanks in preparation for the long drive ahead. Sonata looks out the window until she spots a strange sticker. She taps on the window and when Longhaul opens the door, she asks, “Um … what does that sticker mean, Longhaul?”

Longhaul looks and shakes his head. _Oh, the joys of truck driving, how I've missed you so,_ he thought. In a soft voice, he explains to Sonata, “It's a way of letting the prostitutes that prowl the truck stops know that you're not interested in their services.”

“Oh,” is all Sonata says, being otherwise stumped for words. Longhaul finishes pumping and after collecting the receipt, the group is once again on their way.

*~*~*~*~*

As the bus approaches Fillydelphia, the sky shifts from afternoon to evening. The stars come out one by one, and the moon rises. Gem is positively giddy, "I've only been here once, when I went on a business trip with my father," she says to Raven. "I don't remember much though."

Sonata and Longhaul look at the view from the windshield. The towers were jut beginning to be illuminated. “I made a delivery down here once,” he said, “didn't get to see as much of the city as I would have liked.” Sonata was awestruck by the size of the buildings, staring raptly out the window. Checking the GPS, Longhaul picked up the microphone and addressed the group. “We will be at the hotel in about fifteen minutes. There's restaurants nearby once we get settled into our rooms, so we can grab a cab and head out.” 

The girls nod and begin packing away their various devices, and as they pull into the hotel's parking lot, file down the steps and outside, where they begin unloading luggage.

Pushing the luggage cart inside, Longhaul goes to the front desk to get the room assignments. The girls are paired up, Gem with Raven, Adagio with Sunset, Aria with Sonata, and Twilight with Emerald. All of the girls' rooms were on one floor, with Longhaul's being on the floor below. “Okay, we have two days for sightseeing, so let's get settled, get some dinner, and rest up for tomorrow's adventure.” He wheeled the luggage cart to the elevator.

As Raven and Gem enter their room, Raven takes out her magic wand (Adagio finally figured out how to make it work) and casts a sound-proofing spell, giving Gem a roguish look. "In case we decide to play," she says, "We can be as loud as we like and no one will hear us."

Gem laughs. "You naughty girl, you. I like the way you think!" The two unpack then head down to join the others to get dinner.

The others were waiting in the lobby with Longhaul. A minivan pulled up out front and the group piled in, heading to a lovely restaurant nearby. After a wonderful dinner, the group returned to the hotel to rest up and prepare for their excursion into the city tomorrow.

Gem changed into her favorite pajamas and got ready for bed, removing her makeup, brushing her teeth, and taking her evening pills. Climbing into bed beside her fiancé, she smiled. "Night night, little bird," she said.

Raven giggled. "Sweet dreams, precious stone." She turned out the lights, and the two fell asleep.

***

Emerald wanders out of her room early the next morning, long before the others have woken up, and meanders downstairs to the breakfast room, fixing herself a cup of coffee with plenty of cream and sugar, as well as a bowl of cereal and a doughnut. She settles in at a small table and begins to eat, scrolling through her phone as she does.

Aria and Sonata are the next to arrive, followed by Longhaul. The girls sit together, Longhaul at a table nearby. “Mornin' Emmy. Where's Twi?” Sonata asked. Aria idly sipped her coffee and munched on a cinnamon roll, while Longhaul read a newspaper and drank his coffee.

Adagio and Sunset arrived next, and sat down at a table next to Emerald. Twilight came down a moment later, followed by Gem and Raven. Everyone grabbed their breakfast of choice and sat down to eat.

"There's Twi," Emerald answers, once she has recovered the power of speech. 

Gem busies herself with fixing a cup of tea then buttering her scone. "I must say, I'm looking forward to exploring this place," she says. "I want to see the Liberty Bell! And that chocolate factory!"

“Oo, that sounds fun!” says Sunset. “I was going to check out the farmer's market, maybe get some stuff for the trip that we could keep in the fridge.” 

“Em and I are gonna see the Franklin Institute,” Twilight said excitedly. “All those science experiments to see … “

“We were gonna go to the Museum of Art,” Adagio said, “wanna tag along, Longhaul?”

“Sure, sounds fun. I love looking at that stuff.” He dug into his pocket. “Oh, before I forget … Azul kindly provided some spending money for all of you, and says if you need more to let him know. He's calling it a graduation present for all of you.” He distributed the envelopes around to everyone. “So, I guess we'll meet back here and plan dinner afterward. I guess all that's left is … have fun!”

"Here we go!" Gem says happily, and the group splits up to see their various attractions. Gem, Raven and Sunset take Liberty Bell selfies, tour the aforementioned chocolate factory where they are subjected to, among other things, a performance by some animatronic singing cows.

Raven stares at the cows in horror. "Please tell me this is just for show and no one actually makes chocolate here."

"Not a chance," Sunset comments. "With all the tour groups, they'd never get any work done!" After the tour, they are given some free chocolate and are then deposited at the factory gift shop, where they purchase an astonishing amount of chocolate and candies, along with some tacky fridge magnets and souvenir hats. Raven waves her wand over the bags containing the foodstuffs, keeping it cold to prevent any melting.

At dinner that night, everyone talked about their respective trips through the city. “That museum was out of this world! I could spend days there and never get bored!” Twilight gushed.

“Yeah, it was pretty fun,” agreed Emerald. “Sparks did promise we'd see more of the city tomorrow, though, since she spent almost all day in the museum.” Twilight blushed.

“Is she letting you pick the destinations this time?” Aria asked.

Emerald nodded. “We both agreed on the chocolate factory tour, too. Assuming there's any left, from what I heard about your trip over there,” she said to Sunset.

Sunset huffed. “We didn't take the whole factory's worth … “ Ina quieter voice, she said, “maybe about a quarter of it...” The group laughed.

“Longhaul, I didn't know you had such an appreciation and knowledge about art,” Adagio said. “I was really surprised, and so were the others.”

“Thank my parents for that, part of my gentrification. It's nice to be able to do it for fun for a change,” Longhaul replied.

“A toast,” Raven said, raising her glass. “To adventure, and more excitement ahead!” All clinked glasses and added their assent.

"So, how many paintings of yourselves did you see?" Gem asks Adagio, as the group dig in to their meals.

Adagio chuckles. "Just a few," she says. "We were very popular subjects during the Renaissance period. Leonardo used to love painting me. Aria turned up in a painting from the 1930s, the one with the farmer holding a pitchfork with his wife beside him."

"I divorced him a few weeks later," Aria added. "He tried to attack me with that pitchfork when he saw me feeding off the townsfolk."

“And it's these little lessons they didn't teach me in art class,” Longhaul said.

*~*~*~

Wrapping up their tour of Fillydelphia, with loads of goodies procured form the farmer's market in the fridge for road snacks, the group set off the following day toward Baltimare. What should have been a simple two hour drive turned into a four-hour nightmare on the highway. Sunset, sitting up front with Longhaul, learned many a new and innovative curse word that day. So, it was just after noontime that the grand tour bus rolled up to the hotel in Baltimare.

The days followed much like they did in Fillydelphia, touring the more famous attractions, such as the waterfront fort used when the nation across the sea wasn't so friendly; looking out over Horseshoe Bay to the ocean beyond and touring the historic ships in the harbor; the pop culture museum, filled with kitsch from years long past, reflecting the tastes of the time; and, at Adagio's insistence, the Symphony Hall, home of one of their best concerts, according to Adagio.

Longhaul slept during their second day in Baltimare, and as the group returned from their wanderings, they grabbed food to go and the bus rolled on through the night, the girls snoozing in their bunks, as Longhaul made the trek to Saint Luna, expecting to arrive in the morning.

 

Gem took a special interest in the fort visit and its role in what her fellow Trottinghamites called the War of Independence, and happily explained to the others how her history classes had covered the topic.

The morning sun rose over the muddy water that ran from the northern part of the country to the south. Saint Luna was a riverfront city through and through. Even at the early hour, boats passed back and forth as they went about their business. As the bus crossed the bridge into town, Emerald smiled as the familiar 630-ft steel arch that served as a landmark glinted in the sun. "Home," she whispered to Twilight, who was waking.

After checking at the hotel and catching breakfast, the group went down to a local frozen custard shop for a snack. An 80-year old institution, Emerald explained that the frozen custard sold there was known for, among being incredibly delicious, the ability to turn the cup upside down and have the contents not fall out. In no time at all, the nine of them sat in and around the minivan, eating from bright yellow paper cups. Gem smiled happily as she ate her Twisted Caramel. "This is stupendous!" she gushed. "I've never had anything like it!"

"They sell little cups of vanilla at the airport," Emerald says, "But otherwise, this is the only place in the country where you can get it!" She checked her phone. "Next we have the Arch, then a quick visit to the Zoo... if we're lucky we might catch the baseball game on the radio!"

"Have you ever been to one?" Raven asked.

Emerald nodded. "Once, when I was 4. I don't remember if we won or not, though."

“I remember passing through here many times,” Longhaul said, gazing at the skyline. “I loved passing by the Arch, even more so at night when it was all lit up.”

All had a grand time at the Zoo, and touring the Arch was even more of a thrill. The next day, the group found themselves visiting the Saint Luna Science Center, followed by a quick tour of the Contemporary Art Museum.

“I don't know, I like the classical art better than this modern stuff,” Longhaul said, studying an exhibit.

“We could always go back to the Science Museum,” Twilight said cheerily. All eyes stared at her. “… what?”

Bright and early the next morning, the group was enroute to Whinnyapolis. Arriving in the late afternoon, with the summer sun still high in the sky, the group left the hotel and began a walking tour of downtown, marveling at the skyways and exploring the various shops along the route.

“Been a long time since I've been here,” Longhaul said.

“You lived here once?” Sunset asked.

“I lived across the river, but I came into town now and then. I used to go to the Brave New Workshop and catch the improv shows on weekends.” He pulled out his phone and opened the web browser. Tapping a few buttons, he grinned. “There's a show tonight, if you're interested. There's a scripted show written by the performers, and free-form improv afterward. My treat.”

"Let's go!" Gem says happily, and they all do some more shopping before heading off to the theater for the show. 

"What's the scripted show about?" Raven asks as they drive.

“It's a sketch-comedy revue, so there's a variety of topics being thrown about. Anything pop culture is fair game,” Longhaul replied. “There's a basic framework, but most of the show is off-the-cuff.” 

Having a little time before the show, the group stopped into a little tea shop next to the theater for drinks, and then headed next door. Longhaul pointed to an all-night diner across the way. “We can grab a bite there afterward, before we head back to the hotel.”

All enjoyed the show, and the free-form improv afterward. The group walked across the street to the diner, with the sirens singing the songs in their usual harmony and the rest laughing along at the lyrics. A quick munch at the diner, and the group was back at the hotel, resting up for the next day's adventure.

They set out after breakfast to the Sculpture Garden, then out to the State Theatre, where the Dazzlings recalled another stellar performance. After some exploring along the river, picking up souvenirs along the way, it was time to once again rest up for the trip to Vanhoover. Once again, the girls were left to explore the city on their own while Longhaul slept, as this part of the trip would be the longest so far.

Stopping in a frontier town around sunrise, seemingly in the middle of nowhere, the girls explored while Longhaul snored away in his bunk. Later that evening, the bus would set off again, the fridge coming in handy, as did the small microwave, as the bus made its way westward, and then after a day, southward toward Applewood.

Their first few days in Applewood proved to be tremendously exciting, as Gem and Adagio wound up with starring roles each in a movie about a mad scientist who experiments on her girlfriend, transforming her into a human-fish hybrid. Adagio was playing the part of the girlfriend, and Gem the mad scientist. Imagining what Carrie might be like if she had gone crazy, Gem played her role to perfection, as did Adagio, who used her magic to give herself the requisite fishy parts needed for her role rather than rely on the makeup department. 

Since they would be in town for an extended duration, Longhaul rented a vehicle to transport himself and the other six around to see the sights and do some shopping. It was mid-week when they took a trip down the fabled coastal highway and headed for the beach.

It wasn't too crowded when they arrived, but that soon changed as the day wore on and grew warmer. Soon, every inch of sand was occupied with beachgoers and beach bums, surfers and muscle dudes. For the most part, the girls worked on their tans, or took a dip in the surprisingly warm ocean water, visiting the shacks along the beach to get a drink or something to munch on.

Dagi and Gem were working late on the movie set, so there was no rush to get back to the hotel. So, the gang stayed at the beach even as the sun was sinking low in the sky, casting sparkles upon the water. 

Spotting Longhaul sitting on a small bluff overlooking the water, Sonata called out to the others, “Hey girls, I'll be back in a little while, okay?” They waved that they understood, and Sonata went over to where Longhaul was sitting.

“Mind if I join you?” she asked.

“No, I was hoping that I could talk to you alone for a moment,” he said, patting a patch of grass. Sonata sat down next to him.

Longhaul looked out over the ocean. “You remember back this past winter, when I was going through all that … stuff?”

She nodded. “You gave me quite a scare that day. I didn't know if you were still alive or not.”

“You don't know how timely your visit really was,” he said, never shifting his gaze away from the ocean. “One day later, and I may not have been. I was actually trying to work up the nerve.”

Sonata gasped. “Oh, Longhaul … “

He turned to Sonata. “I owe you a lot for that. It's safe to say that you saved my life that day, and I can never repay you for doing that.”

“Longhaul, do you remember the day we first showed up on your doorstep? That was the day you saved our lives. Had you turned us away, we wouldn't be here right now. As far as I was concerned, I was just returning the favor. And, I'd gladly do it again.”

She was surprised when Longhaul gave her a small peck on the cheek, but quickly recovered, smiling broadly. “Thank you,” he said, “for everything you've done for me since.”

She wrapped him in a hug, and the two embraced for a while in the setting sun. “Come on, we better get back before they send out a search party,' she said, standing up. Longhaul stood as well, and followed her down the beach to the others.

For the rest of the week, the other girls spent time exploring the town and going down the Walk of Fame and meeting different celebrities. Emerald almost had a heart attack when a certain 73-year old left handed bass guitarist bumped into her on the way back from dinner one night. He signed her CD and talked with her a bit, wishing them all well on the rest of the trip. At the end of the week, Gem and Dagi finished with their brief turn at movie-making and joined the rest as they headed to Las Pegasus.

Taking a slow drive down the fabled Strip, the girls were pressed against the windows, marveling at the sheer volume of lights used in the displays. Billboards touted the resident acts at the various casinos, and pedestrians moved from place to place, looking for that lucky spot to make their fortune.

As they headed through town, Raven looked to Longhaul. "Can we please go to one of the casinos? I wanna check out my competition!"

“I don't see a problem with that,” he said. He turned the bus into the hotel parking lot. “Once we check in and get settled, we can cruise the Strip.”

The girls quickly do exactly that, dressing up in their best clothes for a night on the town. Walking hand-in-hand, Raven and Gem lead the pack into the first casino they find, called Lucky Strike. The room is filled with cigarette and cigar smoke as groups of people, mostly men with a few women, play various games and either lose or win in spectacular fashion. 

Gem tightens her grip on Raven's hand, starting to get nervous. "Something feels unsettling about this place... are you sure we should be here?"

Raven gives her a brief hug. "You've got nothing to worry about, sweetie. I'll stay with you the whole time." They walk to the far end of the room, where sure enough a magician is performing, a hypnotist by the name of Professor Enigma. He smiles as the two young ladies approach the stage, "Just what I need, two willing volunteers from the audience! How would you like to come up here and join me?" he asks, gazing at both of them deeply.

Now, it's Raven who grows anxious, remembering a hypnotist from long ago. “Um … if it's okay with you, we'll pass this time...” she says nervously.

“We can go if you'd prefer,” Gem says, squeezing Raven's hand.

"Oh come now," purred the hypnotist, not blinking. "I can see the performer in you, miss," he says to Raven. "Wouldn't you like to put on a show?" He reaches out to take Raven's free hand.

Gem whirls around and whips out her magic screwdriver, pointing it right at him. "Leave. Her. Alone," she hisses. "We've seen your type before, you're probably a charlatan, a hack even. Make one more move and I'll use this to bring your little charade crashing around your ears. Do I make myself clear?"

“Okay, o-okay, of you feel that strongly about it...” the hypnotist said, backing away. He gave a forced laugh to the audience. “Aren't they great? Give 'em a hand!” A smattering of applause greet Gem and raven as they make their exit.

Outside the theater, Raven takes deep breaths, trying to calm herself. The others see her and gather around. “Raven, are you okay? What happened?” Sunset asked.

Gem gives them a quick rundown. "Another hypnotist tried to pull us into his show... I don't know what his intentions were, but if he was anything like Mysterio..." She holds Raven close. "Why can't we ever meet a normal magician? One who pulls rabbits out of hats?"

“Because they don't pull the Las Pegasus crowds anymore,” Adagio said flatly. “It's all glitz and glamour here. Although most of the places we played are now long gone, the general vibe is still the same.”

“I hated playing here,” Aria declared. “Always made me feel dirty. And, given what we've done over the years, that says a lot.”

“Moving on, then?” Longhaul asked. “Maybe try another venue?”

"Maybe tomorrow," Raven said, still looking shaky. "I think tonight I just want to go back to the hotel."

"I'll go with you," Gem said, nodding. "You all can go on if you like, no need to stop on our account." She smiles at Raven. "When we get back, we'll do whatever you want. Sound good?"

“Why don't we all just head back … start fresh in the morning,” Twilight suggested. The group agreed, and headed back to their hotel.

The next day, after picking one out of many varied breakfast locations, the girls and Longhaul were stopped by a man in a polo shirt and blue jeans. “Hey … you're the one from the show last night, right? I'm sorry I freaked you out like that … really, I am, and I hope you're doing okay today.”

Gem studied the man, and when he mentioned the show, it clicked with her. Raven caught on as well. “Mister... Enigma?” she asked in a soft voice. The others gathered around, ready to intervene if needed.

“Yeah, that's me,” the man said, “I do little hypnotism 'parlor tricks,' you know … nothing elaborate, just little things that make the audience laugh. Again, I'm sorry if I freaked you out last night.”

"It's not your fault," Gem conceded. "We had... a bit of a bad experience with hypnotists. The last one we met made her," she gestured to Raven, "his puppet, all to get power that wasn't his to begin with... so believe me when I say I'm very glad that you're a normal, ordinary human. He certainly wasn't."

“Well, I am very sorry to hear about that, and if you'd like to come back and watch the show tonight, I can comp all of your friends as well, just as a way of making things up to you. And I promise I won't drag you up on stage unless you want me to.” He grinned. “I'm also not into the whole domination thing, so you're safe there.”

Gem smiled back. "We'd love to," she said, and the others all nodded, including Raven.

After writing down their names, Enigma said his goodbyes and headed back toward the theater. The group continued their walking tour.

Later that night, in a coffee shop after the show, the girls were discussing the performance. “I don't know how that guy does it,” Adagio says, “we had magic to help us, but he just – poof! And they're under his power.”

"I know one thing," Raven piped up. "He makes the ol' Doc look like a cheap hack." Everyone laughed at that. 

"My favorite part was when he made Sonata think she was a football player," Emerald said. "That was the best!"

“Is that why my shoulder is all sore? And what did I run in to anyway?” she asked, rubbing her shoulder.

“We'll tell you later,” Aria said. “So, where do we go from here?”

“I think it's through the desert and to Appleloosa,” Sunset said, “and from there, back home to Canterlot.”

"Ooh, Appleoosa!" Gem smiles. "I can't wait to see that!" The group finished with their coffee, then headed back to the bus to begin the final phase of their adventure.

One more long drive to go, thought Longhaul as he piloted the bus through the night along the dark desert highway. No cool wind in his hair, though, the air conditioning was doing its usual fantastic job. After a couple of stops at the local tourist-trap places along the way, most notably to let the girls solve the mystery of The Thing, which had been plastered on billboards ever since they crossed the line into the desert, and to let them pick up some authentic Native jewelry while Longhaul caught a quick snooze in the bunks. 

Appleloosa still retained its small-town charm, even though it seemed to be growing in population. Acres of untouched land stretched out toward the desert they had just traveled through, and the Macintosh Mountains to the south provided a lovely backdrop to the Western town.

Longhaul stepped from the bus and looked around. “Y'know, this is the type of place I could live when I finally get sick of the Canterlot winters.”

Gem joined him, chuckling. "I agree," she says with a smile. "You have the hat for it. You look very at home here, if you don't mind me saying so. Like I do in a classroom."

“Eeyup,” he drawled in his best accent, “reckon Ah do look at home here, little lady.” He chuckled. “Well, that's a dream for another day. Let's get settled in and see what we can do down here.”

Gem nodded, and helped with the others in getting their luggage put up and away in their respective hotel rooms. One of the things they did was go horseback riding. Sunset was the best at that, even if she felt it was very strange to be riding something so similar to what she herself had once been. As a former pony, she knew exactly what to do to make the horse go the way she wanted.

“Hey Sunset, can you talk to my horse and tell her that lunchtime isn't until we get back to the barn?” Aria called out, her horse having spotted a tasty patch of grass and stopped for a nibble.

Sonata went streaking past, yelling “Yeeeeee-haaaaaaaaaa!!” as her horse kicked up a cloud of dust in passing. A moment later, she called out, “How do I stop this thing?”

Emerald and Twilight rode past, followed by Adagio and Gem, with Raven bringing up the rear. “I wish we could do this more often,” Raven said, her new cowboy hat perched on top of her head. “I can just picture how relaxing it must be to ride through these hills as the sun sets, nothing around, no noise...”

And, at that exact moment, Sonata once again came streaking by, yelling “Hellllllllllllp! I can't stop him!!! Sunset!! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!”

Sunset rolled her eyes and whispered to the horse. In a flash, they were off to rescue poor Sonata and her runaway steed.

Gem has a matching cowboy hat! She says in her best impression of a Southern belle, "I do declare! That horse appears to be riding Sonata!" Still she joined with the rescue. When all was said and done, Sonata had been found safe and mostly unharmed, save for a few bruises.

Their time on the road had been fun, but as all vacations do, this one had to come to an end. And, as the bus pulled into the driveway at Shadowfall Manor, weary but happy, the eight girls disembarked form the bus, retrieving their luggage and talking among themselves about the whole trip. Many pictures were taken, and many souvenirs were purchased. In short, it was a fun time all around.

Longhaul had asked the girls to make sure the inside was extra-tidy, as he would do the final cleaning before returning it to the lot. He was quite pleased to see that they not only made sure that all of their stuff was removed, but that every surface that cold be cleaned with the container of cleaning wipes was spotless. He stepped off after completing his walk-through. “Thanks, girls, looks real good in there. I'll take a final look before I turn it in to make sure we didn't miss anything.” He opened the storage cabinets on the outside of the bus so the girls could retrieve their luggage.

As Steno comes out to help take everything inside, Gem steps aboard one last time, and pulls Longhaul into a hug. "In a few days," she says, "The moving vans will come, and they'll take our things to Manehattan. We'll be starting a new chapter of our lives." She smiles sadly. "I'll miss you, Longhaul. You've been there for me since the day I first stepped aboard your school bus, and this trip has only reminded me how much you mean to me." She kisses his cheek. "Keep being you, Longhaul. Keep being that amazing, brilliant, fantastic man you are. And if you're ever in the area, stop by. You'll always be welcome here." She lets him go, stepping back toward the door. "Until we meet again?"

“If the fates allow it,” he replies, a sadness in his voice. “I'm gonna miss all of you girls, because one thing it's never been with you around, is dull. Thank you for your friendship, and I really want to say thanks for letting me drive you around one last time.” He steps aboard the bus, and with a wave, shuts the doors. The familiar hiss of the air brakes releasing is heard, and Longhaul drives down the driveway for the final time.

Gem watches him go and waves, with all eight girls coming to stand beside her, waving too, until they can't see the bus anymore. As the engine noise fades away, then, and only then, do they release their tears. They walk back inside as one, hand in hand. Gem slowly closes the door behind her, and the scene fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is here because Longhaul does figure prominently in the overall storyline, and it’s a nice way to close the chapter with Gem and the others. It also gives me a lead-up to the next story. This story shares a title with a Bachman-Turner Overdrive song. Can you tell I love ‘70s music?


	8. Mama, I'm Coming Home (Whether You Want Me To Or Not)

## Mama, I'm Coming Home  
(whether you want me to or not)

 

Longhaul sighed as he settled back in his recliner and propped his feet up. It had been a long few weeks, driving Gem and her friends across the country on their final summer fling before college, and he was flat-out exhausted. He'd forgotten what all of that driving did to him, the feeling of being tired all the time. Still, it was worth it to see his friends for what could very well be the final time.

Earlier in the day, he had gathered all of the receipts from his personal expenditures and had sent them off to Azul Shadow in Trottingham. Azul had agreed to reimburse Longhaul for his time and trouble, as long as a clear record of what was spent was presented. Luckily, Longhaul still had his savvy for tracking expenses and saving receipts from his days on the road. One express envelope later, and that business was concluded. Nothing to do now but relax and enjoy being at home for a while.

A week had passed when Longhaul received an express envelope from Trottingham. Inside were two checks, drawn on Azul's personal account, with a note stating the second check was a bonus for taking such good care of his daughter, not only on the trip but during her entire time at Canterlot High. The note heavily implied that this was something that Longhaul could not refuse to accept, along with the admonition to go and do something for himself for a change. Walking into his office, Longhaul sat down at his desk and, after turning on his computer, opened up the website to his hometown newspaper. He was glad that at least the paper had the good sense to join the modern age, even if the town itself seemed frozen in a simpler, less technologically-advanced time. He clicked through until he found the information he was looking for. Reading the screen, and looking at the check in his hands, he set a plan into action.

*~*~*~

The city of New Hayven faded into the distance as Longhaul drove eastward toward his destination. While he could have taken a more direct flight, he opted instead to fly into Manehattan and rent a car to take him to is hometown. Music played softly on the radio as Longhaul ticked off more miles, the jungles of concrete and steel giving way to heavily wooded areas, interrupted only by the occasional small town or village along the highway. Longhaul remembered these towns well, having driven through or into them when he still lived here, and while not totally surprised, he was astounded to see that very little had changed in the time he had been away. Centuries of tradition, unhindered by progress, he mused. It probably helped the most of these towns fought the tide of urbanization through numerous, if somewhat draconian, zoning laws. Anything to preserve the old-style country charm, he supposed.

The open window let in the warm breeze of late summer, and the scent of the nearby seawater, being close to the ocean as this highway was. A certain song caused Longhaul to turn up the radio and quietly sing along as he drove, admiring the verdant hillsides and leafy trees lining the sides of the road. Mile after mile faded into the distance, and as the music played, Longhaul reflected on the events that brought him back to this place – one he thought he would never be able to see again.

A few hours later, Longhaul drove into what once had been his home town. Instantly, he recognized the buildings and landmarks he had come to know over the course of this life. Everything looked the same, sure, but it felt … alien. Businesses he had known had either closed up or expanded to larger quarters. The pizza place he had worked at when he was in high school was now serving Mexicolt cuisine. On a whim, he drove over to his old alma mater. 

The high school was a technological marvel when Longhaul attended, the building only being four years old. It offered vocational education along with the required academic classes, and this was where he had first learned to shake a sauté pan, dice an onion, prepare a parfait, and roast a chicken. The grounds were nearly vacant when he arrived, summer vacation being in full force, the only signs of activity coming from the custodial staff and administrative offices. Longhaul looked out the windshield and sighed. What had once been a showpiece of educational architecture looked dilapidated, worn … ugly. Longhaul knew this was due to the ravages of time, and he suspected the same had happened to him personally over the many years.

Disheartened, and feeling more melancholy than he had at the start, he headed for the hotel to settle in. He figured he'd find somewhere to get dinner, and maybe do some more exploring over the next couple of days. On the way, a thought popped into his head.

_I was born in this town. I spent the better part of my life here, I know every street, every traffic light, what roads lead you where … and yet, I'm nothing but a tourist. No one knows me here anymore, and even those that did wouldn't recognize me after all of these years. It's a very disconcerting feeling, to be a stranger in the town you once called home._

Longhaul cleared his mind, and focused on where he would visit over the next few days. Perhaps he could go by the old cottage on the pond – many a summer day was spent there, usually in the company of the grandparents as they planned to make a day of it and took their poor, bored grandchild along for a day of fun. He made a mental itinerary, saving his final full day in town to fulfill the true purpose of this trip.

*~*~*~

It was the middle of the afternoon when Longhaul drove under the iron arch over the roadway.  Two stone pillars supported the arch, each one bearing a small plaque bearing the name of this place.  He knew this place all too well.  He knew those that dwell inside.  Some he’d known for years, some were passing acquaintances.  The only unifying factor is every one of them ends up here eventually.  If not here, then in a place similar to it, perhaps many miles, even countries or continents away.

Longhaul came here to perform a sad duty, to say a final goodbye to his loved ones.  He took in the surroundings. After so many years away, it all looks the same.  Surrounded by trees on all sides, filtering out the noise of the streets surrounding the place, it’s an oasis of calm and quiet in an otherwise busy world. Longhaul had made many trips out here in his life, and even today he is still struck by how quiet, how cool, how … serene it is here.  Truly a place for rest, for both the living and dead.

He parked his car at the bottom of the small hill, and began his walk upwards.  Row upon row of stone monuments, standing in perfect rows, line the grounds.  Gaps in the monuments indicate where flat markers have been installed.  He pondered for a moment the places like this where he now lived.  Each one has no such upright monuments, only flat markers over each plot.  They say it’s easier for the groundskeepers to mow without having to weave around things.  He was sure the occupants below don’t really care one way or the other.

Walking up the hill, Longhaul stopped at one particular stone.  He remembered as if it were yesterday, and not forty years since.  He was the one that first introduced Longhaul to death, showed him the permanence of it, what it was really about.  He was only eight years old, and serving his first funeral mass as an altar boy.  It was the first time Longhaul had ever been in a funeral home.  He had seen the building from the road, an unassuming white building, looking like an average house with a large garage.  He never knew what really went on in there, but he had seen in the newspaper about people going there to visit with the newly deceased.   _'You took the mystery away from it, showed me it was nothing to really fear,'_ he thought.  Longhaul remembered the sadness of the mourners, all dressed in black or dark colors, and there was this man, front and center, laid out in a steel box with soft sheets and intricate fabric designs on the inner lid.  He didn’t run, he wasn’t scared, in fact he was more curious than anything else. _'You gave me a lot to think about on that particular Saturday, and possibly shaped my entire way of thinking about things from that point on.  I can still remember your name, even after all this time.  It’s burned in my memory.  It was our first and last meeting.'_ Longhaul bowed his head in respect, and after a moment, continued on his way among the stones.

Longhaul reads the names as he goes.  Some are familiar, some are obscure.  He may have heard their names mentioned around church now and then, maybe even seen their names on the ornate stained-glass windows without ever really knowing why they warranted such an honor.  It’s not long before he come to his next stop on this macabre tour through his memories.

_'You hold a special place in my mind, and in my heart.  You were the one that showed me the pain of losing someone close to you.  Yes, my grandmother on my father’s side had died when I was much younger, but I really didn’t know her like I knew you. She wasn't a constant presence in my life, I only saw her a couple of times before she passed, but you … you were always there, every Sunday. With her, I didn't have that bond of someone that I was truly close to.  I can still see your face to this day when I think about you.  I remember how kind you were to a pesky little kid.  I wasn’t much older than nine when you passed, and I remember how it tore me apart when I heard the news.  I had trouble getting through the service without crying, and at the final committal ceremony,  I completely lost it, couldn’t hold back the emotions any more.'_  Longhaul tears up a bit standing by the stone, patches of moss growing on some of the flat surfaces, remembering that day vividly as if it were only a blink away and not so many years. He paused, took a deep breath, and blinked back the flood that was threatening to spill forth, the pain of that day as vivid as it was then.   _'I remember your granddaughter, and wonder what she’s doing now, how her life is going.  I lost track of her not long after you passed.  She just stopped coming to church. I wasn’t sure if she moved away or just lost interest.  Regardless, you’re another one that I can never forget, and you too taught me a valuable lesson about loss, and how it feels to truly grieve.'_

Longhaul continues his wandering, reading names as he goes. He remember details about the names etched in the granite.   _'This one was an altar boy along with me, and so was his brother.  It was a car accident that got him. … Here’s a couple that pretty much ran the Sunday school at church.  Lovely people. …  I sang in the choir with this one.  He wasn’t much older than me, and it was a shock to hear that he had gone.  At least he and his mother are reunited again, as she is placed next to him. …  So many names, dates showing the passage of time, it’s becoming a blur. …  I see a lady that used to make life hell for us altar boys.  The last thing on our minds was being all prim and proper, it was more along the line of ‘let’s get this over with and get out of here’.  We did keep it dignified for your funeral, out of respect.'_

Weaving up and down, he looks over more stones, more names.  He saw a monument where, for years before his time, a plain wooden cross stood, marking the site of a person who probably couldn’t afford a monument.   _'I’m happy to see they finally got some recognition, however belated it is. '_

The sun is getting lower in the sky as he approaches the conclusion of his tour, with only a few more people to visit.  Longhaul passed the stone of a girl his mother went to high school with.  Another tragic car accident.  For years after, her family requested prayers during Mass.  Another one I never got to know, except through death.

He arrives at his last three stops.  The pastor of his church, and “Pani,” his devoted wife of many years.   _'You were the one that oversaw my spiritual development, Father, and encouraged me to continue on the good path.  Pani brought me into the children’s choir and,if nothing else, taught me that I had no business singing.  Father never wavered in his faith, or his devotion to the church, and even managed to put up with a bunch of rambunctious altar boys that included me.  And yet, even after scolding us for “knocking around” at the altar, you could still be kind and supportive when we needed your counsel.  It’s a bit late, but I am truly sorry for everything I did when I was younger.  I can only hope, if somehow you’re able, you can forgive me my transgressions.'_

Longhaul turns and take a few short steps.  Here is one reason for his return.  Gramma and Grampa.  He knelt down low near the stone and bowed his head. _'To the both of you, I owe my truly heartfelt apologies for many things.  I know I wasn't supposed to be here.  Nothing about my arrival was planned, nor could it be stopped due to the social situation at the time.  I never admitted to being a model child; in fact, looking back on it, I was a pretty horrid little shit.  Every day I exist is a testament to the shame your daughter and my father had to bear, how I ruined their lives, crushed any aspirations and dreams in order to provide a decent living for their bastard son, using that word in every known connotation.  Both of you tolerated me, though.  You put up with me through good and bad, mostly bad, and aided in keeping me on the straight and narrow.  While I’m sure your love for me was genuine, being your only grandson after all, it was a love you shouldn’t have had to spare.  And, had things gone a whole lot different on that fateful night close to a half-century ago,  I wouldn’t be here asking your forgiveness.  Maybe things might have worked out better for everyone.  I guess now we’ll never know.'_

Longhaul reaches the final stop on his journey. He touches the stone that bears the names of his parents. His father had passed first, several years ago; his mother passed recently, during the late winter. He kneels down, the dirt from his mother's grave collecting on his knee. A mix of emotions washes over him. _'You couldn't even let me come and say a proper goodbye. No, I had to received an email from your attorney informing me of your death, and threatening me with arrest if I even so much as dared to be in the same town the day of the funeral. Why did you hate me so much? Was I truly a testament to failure, to youthful indiscretion, to something never wanted but forced upon you? Was it my trying to find my own way through life, instead of the pre-determined career path you tried to shoehorn me in to?'_ The tears started to flow, large gasping sobs escaping from Longhaul's lips. _'Dammit, why couldn't you have supported my decision because it was what made me truly happy? Instead, you shunned me, you denied me the chance to make peace with you before it was too late, you drove me away and kept me at length. What more can I say but I'm sorry I even existed in the first place? Even if it wasn't my fault, I'm still sorry for ruining your perfect little lives. I thought we were making progress, given the way you started opening up to me more over the months before your death. Little did I suspect that it was an attempt to soothe your own soul at the expense of mine.'_

He dried his eyes and rose slowly, walking back down the hill.  On the way, he stopped at the old stone altar.   _'I remember the services we had here, the breeze rustling through the dried leaves for the All Souls Mass, the bright greens during the Memorial Day Mass, having to bring pillows so we didn’t kill our knees kneeling on the unforgiving stone steps …'_ Longhaul bowed his head and said a silent prayer, asking for nothing more than to be forgiven.   _'Not just by my family, but everyone I’ve known over the years.  I ask that the spirits of the deceased rest in eternal peace.'_  The words to the prayers lay dormant in his brain, but spring forward as he stands there, the sun dipping lower in the sky, signaling his time here is almost at an end.  He walks back to the car, saying a final goodbye to all that dwell here.   _'I doubt I’ll ever return, but my mind can rest easier now that I’ve made one more walk among those I knew and those I had only met once.'_   Tomorrow would bring the trip home. Longhaul stopped at the top of the hill, his eyes misting over bad enough to obscure his vision. He wipes the tears away, and leaves this place, and this town, to his memories as he drives back to his hotel. His mind replays the events of the past winter as he drives – finding out about his mother, hearing the loose chatter at the school, wondering whether his friends truly thought of him as such or more as a convenient prop to be used when absolutely needed and soon discarded – while the shadows grow longer over the tree-lined road. He could do little more than sigh and shake the bad memories away, looking ahead instead to his future, leaving the past buried with the departed in the cemetery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another catharsis story. This story has some roots in real life. Not long before I wrote this, my grandmother passed away, and I wrote an essay on visiting the parish cemetery after being away from home for so many years. Everything regarding the cemetery visit is true up until the part about my parents. For the record, they are both alive (at least my mother is, not sure about my father [we weren’t close]). I expanded the story when I began reflecting on how everything had changed, and how I felt essentially like a tourist in the town I grew up in. It’s sort of an essay on how your memories can freeze but time continues to march on. Story shares its main title with an Ozzy Osbourne song.


	9. Catching Up

## Catching Up

 

Happy McFunster’s wasn’t what one would call haute cuisine, not by any stretch of the imagination. While the food wasn’t terrible, what drew the crowds in, especially on Friday and Saturday nights, was the chance to blow off some steam and de-stress from the long week behind them, offering plenty of beverages, both alcoholic and ‘virgin,’ along with the promise of camaraderie and commiseration. People met old friends, made new friends, and if the evening went well enough, occasionally some new romantic pairings were formed.

Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna, accompanied by Longhaul, entered the bustling establishment on a lovely early-fall Friday afternoon. The two sisters had completed their work for the day, and had invited their dear friend and now-retired bus driver to join them for their usual week-ending ritual. Arriving early enough before the throngs of revelers arrived from their mundane jobs, the three were shown to a booth near the bar area. The hostess passed out the main menus and the drink menus, and quickly departed.

“So, this is how the upper-management half lives, eh?” Longhaul quipped, eyeing the décor and turning to the menu. “How long have you two been coming here?”

“Not too long after Luna started with us at Canterlot High,” Celestia replied. “I noticed she’d been having some tough times dealing with the paperwork, the students, and the general routine. So, one day I suggested we just go out and have fun, forget about the woes of this place at least for the weekend, and start fresh on Monday.”

“It’s worked out quite well,” Luna added. “She said my attitude and demeanor changed drastically after letting myself relax a bit.”

Longhaul nodded. “After some of the days I’d had, I was looking for a way to blow off some steam. Never really gave this place much thought, though. Always looked too crowded, and the last thing I wanted after a long week was more contact with people.” He shuddered. “Still gives me the jibblies just thinking about it.”

“But you’re okay coming here tonight, yes?” Celestia asked, concerned.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine,” Longhaul replied. “I’m also not a big ball of raw nerves like I used to be.”

“And yet, you always seemed so calm whenever we spoke to you,” Luna remarked. “You never gave any hint of being completely wound up or ready to explode.”

“I’d become the master of holding in my emotions and letting them out in a controlled manner at a safer time. It ties in with my days in EMS, calm and cool during the call and in front of the patient, followed by letting out the pressure and emotions later that night at the bar.” Longhaul sighed, and perused the menu some more. “Changing the subject, I don’t know how you two usually work out the tab … do you both go Dutch or do you alternate who pays, or…?”

Celestia smiled. “We invited you, and tonight I’m covering the cost of the evening.”

Longhaul chuckled. “And all this time I could never get a raise out of you,” he teased. “Now I know where all that money was going.” He laughed as a small ball of paper napkin bounced off the bridge of his nose. Soon, Celestia and Luna were laughing along.

*~*~*~

“So,” Longhaul asked as the three munched on a shared appetizer platter, “how are things going at CHS this year?”

“So far, not too bad,” Luna answered in between bites of a mozzarella stick. “There were a few hitches at the beginning, as there usually are, but nothing we couldn’t handle.”

“Wouldn’t know it from the frantic phone call I got on the first day of school from a certain principal that was freaking out because the bus route I normally would have driven was running behind schedule,” Longhaul deadpanned. “Celestia, I told you it was gonna take some time for the new driver to learn the route, and yes, it meant that she’d be getting back late for a few days.”

“I know,” Celestia said sheepishly, “I just got used to the bus being a model of punctuality, and started to panic. I didn’t know who else to call and...”

Longhaul patted Celestia’s hand. “It’s okay,” he said reassuringly, “but next time, save the panic for when the bus is running close to an hour late without any word, not five minutes, okay?” Celestia nodded, a faint blush on her cheeks.

“Oh, there is one thing I wanted to ask... or rather, we both wanted to ask you, Longhaul,” Luna said. “As you know, it’s getting close to time for the Fall Formal, and we were wondering if you’d be willing to volunteer for the cleanup detail like you have in the past. Some of the custodial staff was hoping you’d agree to help out.”

“Let me check real quick,” he replied, pulling out his smartphone and scrolling through the calendar. “Looks like my weekends are free, so it shouldn’t be a problem. Could you call me the day before and remind me, just to be safe?”

Luna nodded. “I would be happy to do that for you. And thanks for helping us out.”

Longhaul sighed. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss the place. It’s been a challenge to sleep in and remember that I don’t have to go to work any more, and I miss seeing you and Celestia, and all of the others.”

Celestia sipped her drink. “You didn’t have to go, you know.”

“Yeah … but looking back over it, I don’t regret my decision too much. I am grateful for having some time to myself for a change, and being able to do what I want, getting things done around the house that I’ve been putting off, it’s been nice.” He set his small plate on top of the now-finished appetizer tray. 

“Well, we’re glad you’re still willing to volunteer for us when we need help. It’s nice knowing we have someone we can rely on,” Celestia said with a grin. “It’s good for some of the students as well, we’ve had a bunch of them asking after you, seeing if you’ve been in touch and how you’re doing.”

Now, it was Longhaul’s tun to blush. “I really didn’t think they’d miss me that much,” he said softly.

“They miss you more than you know,” Luna replied. “I’ve even had a few ask if you were still willing to be a safe haven and a sounding board if they needed it. What should I tell them?”

“Tell them that I’m quite happy to provide the service,” he said. “I’m sure it will spread through the grapevine quick enough through the students.”

As the waitress returned, Celestia called for more drinks. The drinks, along with the entrees, soon followed. 

*~*~*~

“I think this is the first chance we’ve had to really get to know the real you, Longhaul,” Luna said as dinner continued. “It’s also the first time we’ve all been social outside of the school.”

“I’m sure that whole ‘no fraternization’ rule came into play at some point,” Longhaul commented, “and realistically, it’s best that managers and staff not get too chummy with one another lest talk of favoritism come into play.”

“Well, I think it’s silly,” Luna declared. “In fact, when the day comes that I become the principal, I’m going to at least be a little more open with my staff, and would hope they would do the same with me.”

“It’s still amazing to hear about all that you had done in your life,” Celestia said. “How come you didn’t just focus on one career path and follow it through?”

Longhaul sat back in the booth. “I was born into the era of the Self-Esteem Movement, the whole empowerment to-do, and we were told that we could be whatever we wanted to be. I really had no clue what I wanted to do with my life, even though my parents had my path already paved out for me. So, I guess it’s a part of doing what I was always told I couldn’t or shouldn’t do. It wasn’t until much later that I connected the dots, so to speak, and found where I was happiest, which was being out on the road.”

“I’m even more amazed that you’ve made this journey without a special someone at your side,” Luna said, “and it makes me curious if there was someone at some point along the way.” Celestia shot Luna a glare, indicating that, possibly, this went over the line.

Longhaul’s mood darkened a bit. “At one point, I thought I had found someone just as you described. Turns out I was horribly wrong. Ended up with me starting back at square one with absolutely nothing but the clothes on my back and my truck.”

Luna paled at this revelation. “Oh, Longhaul, I’m so sorry…”

He held up his hand. “It’s okay. I’m sure it would have come up sooner or later. There’s only one other that knows about this, and that’s Aria.”

Celestia looked surprised. “The former siren? What compelled you to tell her about this?”

“She asked.” Longhaul took a sip of his drink. “More precisely, she asked why I did what I did for those who needed help, and I told her it was a direct response to me being in that situation, after my marriage broke up. I know what it’s like to have nowhere to go, no one to turn to, and I swore that if I ever had the means to keep someone else from going through that, I would.”

Celestia had tears forming in her eyes. “I always knew you were a good person, Longhaul.”

Longhaul shrugged. “I try to be.” He grinned. “So … any other personal revelations you’d like me to share?”

Luna and Celestia exchanged devious looks and leaned in over the table. “Yes,” Celestia purred. “Which of us do you find more attractive?” Both sisters looked at him with smoldering gazes and batted their eyelashes.

Longhaul was suddenly aware of how warm the room had become. He tried to reply but found no words would come. He hemmed and hawed, and tugged at his collar, before both sisters laughed and patted his hands. “It’s all right, Longhaul, we had to tease you a little bit.”

Longhaul sighed, and smiled. “That wasn’t fair, you know,” he replied after a long pull of water. “Making me choose between two lovely ladies that I or anyone would be lucky to have in their company … that’s just plain cruel.” 

The sisters blushed. “You really think so?” Luna asked shyly.

“Yes, I really do,” Longhaul said in a near-whisper. “In fact, if conditions are ever right to do so, I might tell you which one I had a bit of a crush on.”

Celestia and Luna looked stunned at this. “Y-you have a crush on one of us?” Celestia asked. 

Longhaul thought for a minute. “Yes, I do. Still do, in fact. But, I will reveal that another time. As long as both of you promise not to be upset if it turns out it wasn’t you.”

The sisters nodded. “Okay, I can agree to that,” Luna responded.

“I can as well,” Celestia agreed.

“Excellent. Anyone up for dessert?” Longhaul asked.

*~*~*~

“Thank you again for inviting me along tonight,” Longhaul said as he was driven back to his house. “You know, I would have gladly met you two at the restaurant, you didn’t have to come out of your way just to pick me up.”

“We don’t live too far from here, so it’s no inconvenience,” Luna said, guiding the car down the quiet residential streets. 

“Well, it is greatly appreciated, you two letting me tag along like this,” he said, looking out the window. 

“Actually,” Celestia said, “we were wondering of you’d like to do this on a regular basis, maybe every other week or so?”

“Yeah, that sounds like fun,” Longhaul replied, “so, should I plan on two weeks from tonight?”

Luna nodded. “Yes, two weeks from tonight, and if you’d like to go somewhere less crowded, I think Tia and I would be okay with that also.”

“I wouldn’t want to disrupt your routine, but I do know some places that are just as relaxing and a bit more quieter. Maybe we could work one in every now and again, it’s really up to you two.” Longhaul watched as the car pulled into his driveway. “And, I guess this is the end of the line for me. I had a great time tonight.” He hugged Celestia and Luna before stepping from the car.

“Goodnight, Longhaul,” Celestia called out as the car backed out of the driveway. Longhaul waved, and watched as the car drove out of sight. 

Walking back up to the house, Longhaul thought about what was said that night, and if he’d ever have the courage to confess to them who he had a crush on. He didn’t dwell on it long, he reasoned there was plenty of time for that. He opened the door, and stepped inside after flicking on the lights. Closing and locking the door behind him, he turned on some soft music and settled in his chair, a smile crossing his face. Yes, he thought, it was a good time this evening, and he looked forward to many more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the idea of Longhaul and the sisters getting together as friends, and it sets the scene for a relationship to build. It also gave me a chance to expand more on Longhaul’s past, revealing things he had never told the sisters before.


	10. The Letter

## The Letter

 

_Longhaul stood outside his house, gathering the mail from his mailbox. Absentmindedly, he picked through the varied assortment of letters and catalogs. Bill … bill … you may have already won a billion bits … credit card offer … envelope postmarked Manehattan … new sales flyer from —wait, what? He stopped his sorting and went inside the house to his desk. Setting the mail down, he opened the envelope from Manehattan, and smiled as he found a letter from his dear friend, Gemini Shadow, having not seen her since their trip across the country on their final summer fling before Gem and the other seven went off to college._

_He smiled when he read the letter. It was good to see she was settling in nicely there. After he finished reading, he fired up his computer and started Libre Office. Pausing only to think of what he wanted to say, he began to type._

Dearest Gemini,

How lovely it was to receive your letter today. I was thinking about you and Raven, and the Dazzlings, and Sunset, and Twilight and Emerald. I trust you will be sharing this letter with each of them, so I will be including parts for all of them as well as for you and Raven. Lately, I have been reflecting back upon my career and realized that all eight of you did what no other student I have known has done – you've made me feel as a part of your family. I remember the good times, and also the hard times, and I am glad I got to know all of you on a personal level instead of as just your school bus driver. I thank you for letting me into your lives and allowing me to share in your experiences. To Sunset, Adagio, Sonata, Aria, Twilight, and Emerald, I can only hope I made your time at Canterlot High a little more bearable.

I received a frantic call from Principal Celestia a few days ago. It seems that they are still getting used to the replacement they hired for me, and are at a loss as to why she can't do the run as quick as I could. After reassuring her that it would take time and practice, and stating the fact she'd only been there two days, she seemed to calm herself, most notably after I said that, should it still be a problem and if the new driver was willing, I would come in and show her the tricks I used to cut the time down to a manageable level.

I was even more surprised when both her and Luna invited me out to dinner. We had a lovely time, they have fabulous tastes in restaurants, and we spent time catching up on things. I told them of our trip, which amused them to no end and led them to say that even in retirement I couldn't get out of driving teenagers around everywhere. They caught me up on the latest gossip from around the educational system, and afterward, we agreed to do this on a weekly or bi-weekly schedule as our lives would permit. We're supposed to be getting together again this weekend, and I will let them know how you are doing and that you were asking about them.

There was a lot that was left unsaid between us, mostly how much each of you meant to me and how grateful I was for your kindness when the unpleasantness arose during my final months at CHS. Emotions were running high both on that last day of school and after our road trip, so a lot of what I wanted to say went by the wayside. I hope to rectify that oversight with this letter, and I trust that you, Gem, will share the relevant parts with the rest.

First, to Twilight and Emerald: Twilight, I never got to meet your other self from the land of the ponies, but if she's anything like I know you to be, she's a very dedicated worker and a model student. I see a future wide open for you in any field you choose to major in, and I know deep down that you will excel beyond everyone's wildest dreams … even yours. Our time together was short, but I am grateful for the chance to have been able to know you for even that brief span of time. 

Emerald, I heard a whisper of what your life at Crystal Prep must have been like at our little dinner party after your arrival at CHS. I do hope that your time at CHS was a pleasant one, and I wish you and Twilight all of the best when you finally leave the confines of academia and begin your life together. You are am amazing woman, and I sincerely believe that you, too, are destined for bigger and better things. To the both of you, I send my heartfelt wishes for success.

To Adagio, Aria, and Sonata: I still remember the day you three showed up on my doorstep. Cold, hungry, and smelling like raw sewage backing up into a durian fruit plantation, you allowed me to help you get back on your feet again. While there are times I probably came off as a de facto authority figure, my only hopes for the three of you were to get you back into society and making your own way in the world at large. The day you all discovered your inner voices was truly a joy for me, as I knew it was a very important step back into what you truly loved to do. I saw how you went through my collection of music, and even as old as most of it is, you still showed an appreciation for each song you heard and tried to sing. I am happy to have been a friend and confidant, I'm even more thrilled that you all really enjoyed the meals I prepared for you, and I am honored that you decided to trust me, even though you had no real reason to do so. Yes, this includes you, Aria, even though it took you longer than the other two, I am glad we were able to sit down and talk and get to know each other. If I don't see billboards or other ads touting you three as “the hottest new singing sensations in the land,” I will be very surprised.

_Pausing for a moment, to get a drink and compose his rapidly flooding emotions, he eventually returned to the computer and began typing once again._

To Sunset: Ah, Sunset, having you at the school meant life as never dull. Between all of the students that came to me seeking advice on how to handle your bullying, and the events a the Fall Formal that released your inner she-demon (no offense),

_He could have sworn he heard a voice say, “None taken...” He shrugged and continued._

it was quite a shock when Vice-Principal Luna asked me to aid in your punishment. Yet, you stepped up and showed me that you were sincere about turning your life around. It appears that you did so quite admirably. Getting to know you, the real you, was an honor I will keep with me always. Keep doing good, Sunny, and good things will come your way. I'm glad my advice about living in today, and not the past, was taken to heart. Maybe you can pass that along to someone else that's having trouble in their life.

Finally, to Gem and Raven: Where to begin with you two? Gem, we have a history that goes back to your first day at Canterlot High. I remember the quiet, polite girl that sat up front and engaged a grumpy old man in conversation about a great many things. I remember being your chauffeur on your Valentine's outings, I remember how willing you w ere to make friends with all of the students, and even extended the hand of friendship to those that would taunt you and try to break your spirit. I saw how you worked with Sunset, and the Dazzlings, and with Twi and Em. You have a passion for learning, and more importantly, you have a passion for bringing out the best in people. These are qualities that make up a great teacher, and I know you will be one of the all-time greats.

Raven, you came into Gem's life at the best possible time. I know you two have had highs and lows, much like any couple, and yet you both managed to reinforce your love for each other, strengthening it to a point that it seems almost unbreakable. I know you two are planning a marriage, and I wish you both much happiness and good luck in your future together. Raven, if you continue your path as a stage magician, I firmly believe that one day soon we'll see your name on the marquee in Las Pegasus. To the both of you, I say thank you. I saw you both not as friends, but as daughters. I would have been extremely proud to call both of you such.

_Reaching into a desk drawer, Longhaul takes out a photograph of himself. He finds a large envelope and slides the photo inside._

I will close this by reflecting on what we said the last time we saw each other. All eight of you meant a lot to me in ways you couldn't possibly imagine. Life has a way of branching off in different directions, and because of that, our paths grow further and further apart. It is my hope that someday I can see all of you again, should time and the Fates allow it, but if it never comes to pass, I want all of you to remember this: No matter what you do or where you go in life, no matter how many hardships you face, no matter how many pother people come and go from your lives, please remember that I will always hold a place for you in my heart, and will always be cheering you on in your endeavors. Use the words of wisdom I gave to each of you in your lives, stay on the good path, and success and happiness will always be your companions. And, just because we're separated by many thousands of miles, never think for one moment that I stopped caring about each and every one of you.

Before this turns into a novel, I will close for now. Please feel free, at any time, to write, call, text, email, carrier pigeon, whatever, and I will be glad to talk to you again. Best of luck with your schooling, and with your life ahead.

Affectionately,

 

Longhaul

_He loaded the good paper – the linen kind with the fancy watermark – into the printer and with a click of the mouse, the letter was ready for mailing. He tucked it in the envelope with the picture, sealed it, and grabbed his keys for the trip to the post office. Pausing for a moment, he looked at the group picture sitting on his mantle – a picture the girls had placed in the scrapbook they had presented to him as a retirement gift. He was now glad he had it enlarged and framed, and resolved that no matter where he ended up, that picture would always hold a place of honor in his home. He smiled as he closed and locked the door, and set off on his errand._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another attempt to keep Longhaul in the universe we created. It’s everything Longhaul never had a chance to say to the girls before they left for Manehattan. I could say this story shares a title with a song by the Box Tops, but you probably already figured that out.


	11. I Love the Nightlife

## I Love The Nightlife

 

“So, did Celestia say what this ‘emergency budget meeting’ was all about?” Longhaul asked as he and Vice-Principal Luna drove through the streets of Canterlot. It was Friday night, and the night of their regular bi-weekly get-togethers. Tonight, Longhaul had offered to chauffeur the sisters to their usual dining spot, an offer that as it turned out was quite well-timed, with Principal Celestia having to cancel quite abruptly but insisting that Longhaul and Luna continue the outing as normal.

“Only that it’s to do with possible funding cuts to all of the schools. It could affect transportation, athletics, extracurricular activities...even teacher salaries.” Luna sighed. “Even Crystal Prep is facing a cut of its voucher program, the one which gives ‘underprivileged’ kids a chance to attend there with the city paying the tuition. So, Tia and Principal Cadance are holding a meeting with faculty and administrative staff to gather input for a unified front at the regular board meeting next week.”

“Some things never really change, do they?” Longhaul sighed. The pair drove on a little way before Longhaul said, “You know, we could do something different tonight, maybe go somewhere other than Happy McFunster’s. You up for it?”

Luna smiled. “That actually sounds like fun. Let’s do it. I’m guessing you already have a place in mind or you wouldn’t have suggested it.”

“I can neither confirm or deny that I had an ulterior motive for my suggestion,” Longhaul said in a deadpan voice before glancing at Luna and smirking. “Who knows, maybe we could consider it an informal ‘date’.” A pause. “I-if that’s okay with you, of course.”

Luna giggled. “Perfectly fine with me,” she replied.

*~*~*~

“You mean, this place was right here all this time?” Luna asked, incredulous. “After all this time, Tia and I never knew about this place and it’s so close!” Luna and Longhaul sat in a small Italian restaurant, waiting for their pizza to arrive. The restaurant was one of those hidden jewels that many seem to overlook because it doesn’t rely on splash and dash, rather the quality of the food being served. Plastic tablecloths with the familiar red pattern adorned each table, a large candle dominating the center of the tables. A moderate crowd filled the dining room, happily nibbling on the homemade garlic bread or slurping long strands of pasta. Others divvied up slices of freshly-baked pizza. The wait staff moved through the ample space, while in the kitchen, cooks tossed raw pizza dough, slathered on sauce and toppings, and moved pizzas to and from the ovens.

“I kinda found it by accident,” Longhaul replied. “The last thing I wanted to do after a long week of driving was schlep around town looking for a place to grab a bite on Friday nights. It was pure luck that I found this place, and it’s close to home for me, no more than five minutes away. It was perfect, and the food’s divine.”

Luna swirled her glass of wine and took a sip. “Interesting, us living so close, we’re practically neighbors. If neighbors lived about fifteen minutes away from each other.” She chuckled and set her glass down, fixing Longhaul with a sly stare. “Now, I believe we have some unfinished business between us,” she said, a smirk playing over her face.

Longhaul, taking a swig of soda since he was the driver for the evening, set his glass down. “What business would that be?” he asked innocently.

She chuckled. “You know it’s not polite to play with a woman’s emotions … especially since you admitted to possibly having a crush on her the last time we were together.”

He nodded. “Oh, that...”

Luna nodded as well. “Yes, _‘oh, that,’_ ” she said in a playfully mocking tone. “It’s been driving us crazy ever since you let it slip that night.” She leaned over the table slightly, looking Longhaul deep in his eyes. “So … are you gonna spill it, or do Tia and I have to use more … drastic measures?” She batted her eyelashes and gave him a seductive look.

Longhaul gulped. “Well … you know, I might have never said anything if I wasn’t feeling as good as I did that night. But, since the proverbial cat’s out of the bag, I suppose I should say … that I had a crush on both of you, but you even more so, Luna.”

She was taken aback by this revelation. “M-me? Why, I – I’m definitely flattered, and confused as well. What made you develop such feelings for me?”

He shrugged. “A lot of things, I guess. From the first time we met at the school, to watching you deal with the students, not to mention you’re cute as all get out--” he slapped his hands over his mouth. “Ohmigosh, I’m sorry, that just came out, I didn’t mean to offend--”

Luna placed a hand over his. “Believe me, I’m not offended in the slightest.” She smiled. “Is there a reason you waited until now to say anything about this?”

“Lots of them, actually,” he answered. “First and foremost, fraternization with one’s superiors is frowned upon, or so it said in the handbook I got when I was hired. Secondly, I didn’t want to come off as some creepy old guy going around--” he effected a gravelly, lecherous tone to his voice – “‘Hey girlie, you’re real purty, wanna go back to my place, hurhurhurhur...’” Luna giggled. “But I guess, the biggest reason I never said anything, even after I retired...” He took a deep breath. “I was afraid that you’d laugh at me, and I know I could never have been able to deal with that.”

She gripped his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. “I can honestly say, my dear Longhaul, that had you approached me, I never would have laughed. In fact,” she said, leaning closer to him, “I can say without reservation that I would have gladly reciprocated your feelings.” She continued leaning toward him, lips puckered. He began leaning toward her, attempting to meet her halfway. Their lips drew closer--

The clink of plates and the arrival of a hot, fresh pizza sent both of them back to their own sides of the table. Blushing, the two thanked their server and awkwardly attempted to pretend that nothing potentially embarrassing, like making out in a crowded restaurant, had just occurred.

The two ate in silence for a while until Longhaul asked, “Luna, do you like to dance?”

“I do, though I haven’t done so in quite some time,” she answered. “Why do you ask?”

“There’s a little nightclub I go to on occasion. Nice place, plays retro music, and I was curious if you might want to go with me tonight,” he said, taking a bite of pizza.

Luna smiled. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were making this an official date, what with the cozy restaurant, and now a night of dancing...”

“And yet, I’ve not heard you decline any of my suggestions so far,” Longhaul said with a smirk. Turning serious, he continued, “If you’re too tired, I’ll understand perfectly and I’ll bring you straight home. If you agree to go, I think you’ll have a good time. Whaddya say?”

Luna swallowed the bite of pizza she had taken and grinned. “Better have your dancing shoes on, Mister Bus Driver.”

*~*~*~

Loud music greeted the two when they stepped into the dark interior of the nightclub. Reflections of different colored spotlights bounced from the mirror ball suspended over the dance floor, which was heavily occupied by revelers celebrating the end of their seemingly-long work week. The DJ booth sat off to the left, with an open area of tables and comfy chairs next to it. A bar stood to the right of the main entrance. Longhaul listened to the music, nodding his head to the beat. “Sounds like tonight’s disco night,” he said, recognizing the song being played. “Wanna get a table or sit at the bar?”

“A table would be nice,” she replied, and the two made their way toward the tables in the back. Sitting in the overstuffed chairs, they smiled at each other. “So … you come here often?” Luna said with a giggle.

Longhaul smirked. “Sheesh, next you’ll be asking me what my sign is,” he chuckled. They gave their drink orders to the waitress, who quickly went over to the bar. 

While they waited for their drinks, Luna remarked, “I was talking to Tia that night, and she told me that she was hoping that she wasn’t the one you had the bigger crush on.”

Longhaul looked surprised. “Oh? Why is that?” he asked, curious.

“She said that while she had a deep respect, and even some affection for you, what she felt was mostly on a professional level,” she answered. “Not to say that she didn’t really like you, far from it … but she also said that she’s more married to the job these days, and while she would be flattered, she could never return your deepest feelings.”

“I see,” he said, thinking. “So, I guess the big question, and the one I’ve been dreading to ask, is how do you feel? About this, I mean.”

Luna reached across and took both of Longhaul’s hands. “I was very glad to hear you admit that you had the bigger crush on me, because truth be told, I feel the same about you. I was very nervous about whether I should approach you about it, and I say right now that if you want to give ‘us’ a chance, see how it works out, I’d be more than willing to do that. I say that looking calm on the outside, but internally, I’m screaming and jumping around.” She flashed a nervous grin.

The waitress set the drinks in front of the two, but they didn’t notice. They were too busy gazing at each other to even be aware of anyone else in the club at that particular moment. The waitress cleared her throat, which brought Longhaul and Luna back down to reality. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he apologized, “could you run a tab for us tonight? I’ll settle up at the end of the evening.” The waitress nodded, and with a smile to the two, she went back to check on her other tables.

The music changed tempo, and a slow number began to play. Longhaul rose and offered his hand. “Would you join me in a dance, my dear?” he said with a smile.

Luna giggled and took his hand, rising from her chair. “With pleasure. And there will be many more, I hope.” The pair went to the dance floor.

Settling into the beat of the music, the pair glided across the dance floor, each buoyed by the deep affection they felt for each other. They clung to each other, letting the music guide their movements, not wanting this moment to end. 

“You’re pretty light on your feet,” Luna complimented him as they twirled across the floor.

“Dance lessons as a kid,” he replied. “Glad they’re finally coming in handy.” They settled into each other and continued the dance, with Longhaul softly singing along to the lyrics to the song, which made Luna blush a little bit more.

A more uptempo song began to play, and the pair continued their dance. “So,” Luna said, attempting to make small talk, “are you a regular here, or is this a once-in-a-while thing?”

“Semi-regular,” he answered, “mainly when I get sick of staring at the four walls in my living room. It’s not overly crowded, I like the music as opposed to much of the stuff the kids are listening to these days … not that it’s all bad, but I just prefer the music I grew up with, you know?”

Luna nodded, keeping Longhaul as close as she could. “I understand. I wish I had known about this place sooner, I could have used the distraction, especially when all of the magical disasters started happening.”

“Well,” he said with a chuckle, “you can’t say that it was dull, that’s for sure.”

“I seem to recall,” she said playfully, “a certain bus driver saying, and I’m quoting now, ‘nothing exciting ever really happens around here.’ And here we are, several years later, with what looks like a brand-new school with all of the repairs we had to do.”

He laughed. “Look, how was I to know that those girls were going to make all of our lives that interesting, and definitely never boring?” He gave the hand he was holding a gentle squeeze. “Oh, I might have let it slip to Gem that I was gong to reveal my feelings toward you tonight.”

“Really?” Luna cocked an eyebrow. “What did she say?”

“She said something along the lines of ‘it’s about time,’ and wished me luck.” He blushed. “I guess you’re the only one I kept it hidden from.”

“Maybe because I was hiding feelings of my own,” she said softly, cuddling closer as the music ended and a new song began. As they heard the lyrics, they both began to laugh, and then to dance along with the song. “How strangely appropriate,” Longhaul said with a smirk.

*~*~*~

“I haven’t had that much fun in quite a long time!” Luna said as the two headed back toward Luna’s house. “Tell me, does the club only play that kind of music?”

“They mix it up week by week. This week was disco, next week could be hair bands, could be just a night of classic rock...” Longhaul replied. “I still remember the beach party night, took them ages to get all of the sand off the patio.”

Luna rested her head on Longhaul’s shoulder. “We must go back there again some time.” She stifled a yawn. “Maybe on a Saturday night, after I’ve had a day to recuperate from working all week.” She sighed happily as he guided the car down the darkened streets of the suburban development where the sisters lived.

Pulling into the driveway, Longhaul smiled at Luna, who had dozed off along the way. After shutting off the car, he gave her a gentle nudge. “We’re here,” he said softly.

Luna sat upright, and straightened her hair from where it had gone askew from resting on Longhaul’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry … I guess I wasn’t used to all of that activity after working all day...”

Longhaul chuckled. “It’s quite all right,” he said, taking Luna’s hand in his. “I’m actually quite flattered that you chose to sleep with me on our first date and all...” He dodged as Luna took a half-hearted swipe at him. “Okay, okay, but I couldn’t resist. You just looked so cute there, I didn’t want to disturb you,” he said with a laugh.

Luna blushed. “I’m so glad you find me so attractive.”

“I do,” he said, gazing at her in the moonlight. The two sat awkwardly for a moment. “So, umm … when would you like to go out again?” he asked.

“How about next Saturday?” Luna answered. “I’d like to keep my usual dinner date with Tia, assuming she doesn’t have another emergency meeting to attend.”

“If she does,” he responded, “call me and we can do something together, if you want.” Luna nodded, and smiled. The two resumed looking at each other, smiles plastered on their faces.

The buzzing of a cell phone disturbed their concentration. Taking his phone from the center console, Longhaul read the screen and began to laugh. “I swear, I don’t know how she does it...” he said, catching his breath.

“How who does what?” Luna asked, cocking her head.

Longhaul turned the phone around so Luna could read the screen, which said:

_Message from: Gem  
> Just kiss her already. :P_  


Luna began to laugh as well. Once the two had composed themselves, Luna leaned in and embraced Longhaul, who in turn wrapped his arms around her. “I say, in this case … we should do as she recommends.”

“I wholeheartedly agree,” Longhaul said quietly. Moving ever closer, lips puckered, they met in the middle, lips touching, pulling each other close in a tender embrace. They allowed their love to blossom that night, simply through loving and gentle kisses, until Luna reluctantly began to break the embrace. “I think … I think I should go inside. Tia’s probably wondering what we’re up to out here.”

Longhaul nodded. He scrolled though his phone quickly, finding the number Luna had called him from, and saved it to his contacts. “Okay, I have your number so I can call you … could I do so tomorrow?”

She grinned. “Only if I don’t call you first.” She gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Sleep well, Longhaul, until next we meet.” She got out of the car and walked to the house. Longhaul waited until she reached the front door before starting the car and, after backing out of the driveway, heading for home.

Celestia was sitting in her favorite easy chair when Luna entered. “Hello, sister, did you two have a good time tonight?” she asked with a smirk, noting Luna’s smudged lipstick.

Luna sighed and nodded. “It was like I was walking on the moon…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based the restaurant off one near to where I live. It’s a typical red-sauce-and-pasta joint with hand-tossed pizzas, decent enough for a nice Italian-style meal without being like Olive Garden or Romano’s or any of the other chains. It also gave me the means to hook Longhaul and Luna up as a romantic couple. The dance club is just an invention of my imagination, I have no idea what clubs are like these days. The story shares a title with a ‘70s-era disco song.


	12. Stars Shining Bright Above You

## Stars Shining Bright Above You 

 

Camp Everfree had hosted its last group of children for the year, and the owners opened up the camp for adults, allowing them to rent a tent for a weekend, or a week, until the chilly winds of autumn necessitated shutting down for the year. It was a nice way to raise a little bit more money, since the adults didn’t need much support staff and could basically look after themselves.

Two figures were up on one of the many hillsides ringing the camp and the freshwater lake. In a clearing near the top of one of the hills, a man set up a telescope, adjusting the tripod just so, while a woman lounged on a large blanket nearby, watching intently.

“This was a really good idea for a getaway,” Luna said to Longhaul as he worked. “I’ve often wanted to be ale to spend a clear, warm night like this stargazing. I also didn’t know you were so fascinated with astronomy either.”

Longhaul chuckled. “Did you forget about that night at the camp we spent together? We walked up this very hill and spent the night gazing out a the constellations.” He checked the angle through the smaller glass and, satisfied, dropped an eyepiece into the main telescope. He fiddled with the focus until he finally stepped away. “Here, take a look at this,” he said, offering a hand to Luna.

Luna took his hand and stood up, walking over to the telescope and looking through. She gasped. “That … that’s beautiful. Which star is that?”

“If I’ve set it up right, that should be Betelgeuse, in the Orion constellation. Looks a lot different up close like that, doesn’t it?”

Luna stepped away from the telescope and wrapped an arm around Longhaul’s waist. “Come, sit with me. Let’s recreate that night again, just you and me, gazing skyward. And maybe, a few of these as well,” she said softly, kissing his cheek.

Needing no further coercion, Longhaul joined Luna on the blanket, and the two lay back and started upwards. “It’s much more peaceful this time,” Longhaul said. “No students running around, no risk of getting caught...” He chuckled. “You know, Gem never let me forget that we were seen together up here that night.”

Luna nodded. “Yes, she gave me plenty of knowing looks as well.” She sighed. “It was worth it, as far as I was concerned.

“Yes, it was lovely that night,” Longhaul said, letting his mind drift to a distant but cherished memory.  
*~*~*~*~*

Trying to catch his breath, school bus driver Longhaul was desperately attempting to keep pace with a very exuberant Vice-Principal Luna, who was at that very moment moving quickly up a slightly-worn path toward the summit of a large hill.

“Luna, have mercy, please! I’m a bus driver, not a mountain goat!” Longhaul protested.

“We’re almost there, I promise!” Luna called back. “Please, we don’t want to miss a minute of this!” She resumed her pace up the trail.

Taking a deep breath and summoning every reserve of strength he had, Longhaul dutifully forged ahead, reaching the top as Luna was spreading a thick blanket on the ground. The last glimmers of twilight were starting to fade from the western sky, and the first of many stars was beginning to make its appearance. The calls of the nocturnal woodland creatures echoed through the otherwise still air on top of the hill. 

Setting the insulated cooler down. Longhaul looked around at the panorama spread out before him. “Wow, this is really beautiful up here,” he said, almost ashamed to break the silence. “But, I’m guessing there was another reason to come up here besides the spectacular view.”

“Very true,” Luna said, sitting down on the blanket. She patted an open area and invited Longhaul to join her. “Something very special is going to happen tonight, and it was just pure luck that we would be here when it did. You know I mentor the astronomy club at school correct?”

Longhaul nodded. “I’ve even been able to hear some of your lectures. You’re quite passionate about this subject, aren’t you?”

Luna nodded, blushing. “Ever since I was a little girl, the stars fascinated me. Almost s if our destinies were intertwined somehow. I kept studying it as a hobby for the most part, and when the students came to me asking permission to start such a club, I not only agreed but offered to mentor.”

“That’s really amazing,” Longhaul said, clearly impressed. “So, what’s that have to do with being out here tonight?”

Luna checked her watch. “Look toward the northern sky and you will see,” she said cryptically. Longhaul shrugged, and turned to face north.

Seconds later, a brilliant flash of light streaked across the sky. It only lasted for about a second or two, but there was no mistaking what it was. Another streak appeared, lightly dimmer than the first, and soon another. Longhaul watched in rapt fascination. “A meteor shower,” he said quietly, his eyes never leaving the light show going on above them.

“Had we still been in Canterlot, we never would have seen this,” Luna replied softly. “This is the best night for viewing them, and we’re right near peak now.”

The two sat in silence and watched the celestial firework display, both of them ‘ooooh’-ing when a particularly large and bright meteor hit the atmosphere and began its fiery descent into oblivion. At one point, Luna’s hand brushed against Longhaul's, and she quickly withdrew it, blushing more. Longhaul noticed it too, but didn’t say anything about it. It seemed he really didn’t mind that it happened.

The lights grew more sparse as time passed, until Luna sighed and once again checked her watch. “That appears to be the end of it. We may see an occasional one now and then, but the main shower has passed.” She opened the cooler and produced a bottle of cider and two plastic cups. “Join me for a post-shower drink?” She turned bright red upon realizing how that sounded. “Err, um, I mean...”

Longhaul smiled and laughed softly. “It’s okay, I understood what you meant, and yes, I would love to have a drink with you,” he replied. 

Luna poured two cups of cider and passed one to Longhaul. She raised her cup in a toast. “To science,” she said. Longhaul replied in kind, and the two touched glasses before sipping at the contents.

Longhaul leaned back and sighed. “You know, what was one of the best displays I’ve ever seen, and I’ve seen quite a few.”

Luna looked at Longhaul, surprised. “I didn’t know you were into astronomy.”

“Passing fancy, really,” he said, sipping more cider. “I’d sit in the backyard as a kid and just stare up at the stars. It really made me wonder just how big the universe was, you know?” He stared skyward again. “I got a good sense of that when I made a stop in the San Palomino Desert, on my way to Las Pegasus with a load one time. I was at this little turnout on the side of the highway, was parking for the night, and I stepped outside and was amazed at just how … big the night sky truly was. I didn’t get t see half of it, even living in the suburbs, but out in the middle of nowhere, no lights or anything … it truly showed me just how small I really was in the grand scheme of things.”

“Longhaul,” Luna said in a serious tone, “no matter how small you feel in regard to the cosmos, always remember that you have a truly big heart. I’ve seen it with how you work with those students that are troubled, and how much they cherish you. Never forget that.” And with that, she turned her attention back to the sky, the twinkling stars becoming more numerous as the light faded.

Longhaul turned his attention to Luna for a moment, sitting next to him, leaning back and looking skyward. In the dim light, he noted the soft curves of her face, the softness radiating from her entire being. He saw how truly beautiful she was, away from the mask of professionalism she wore as an administrator, and in her true being as a human. A lump swelled in his chest, and he was forced to turn away, back to the stars. Had he looked just off into the bushes, he would have seen a pair of lavender eyes staring at the two form a clump of bushes. A sly smile crossed the face of the spy, and quickly the eyes disappeared, a shock of purple and cyan hair briefly visible. _Oh, wait until the girls hear about this,_ she thought to herself.

*~*~*~*~*

“That was possibly one of the best nights of my life, being with you on this hill, simply enjoying nature and each other’s company.” Longhaul blinked back a tear. “Can I confide something to you, Luna?”

Luna snuggled closer, resting her head on his chest and looking at him. “Of course you may, dear Longhaul.”

Taking a calming breath, Longhaul said shakily, “You...well, I’m sure it seems obvious now, having confessed my crush on you for all those years, but...that night, under that canopy of stars, I wanted to do so much more with you. I wanted to hold you, feel every curve of your body, I wanted us to entangle in a loving embrace and never let go, I wante—mmrph~!”

Luna had moved on top of him and was kissing him with a fire he had never before experienced, or expected. He allowed himself to be drawn into the kiss, their tongues playfully wrestling with each other, their mouths moving in tandem as they let their passions ignite further. Luna broke the kiss and straddled Longhaul, slowly removing her top and letting her bosom bounce freely in the night air. “Longhaul, my love, it was all I could do to restrain myself that night as well, the meteor shower and the crystal clear night making things seem so perfect for us to join together. Tonight, let’s make a firework display of our very own.” Longhaul responded by guiding Luna toward him.

The night air at Camp Everfree, and surrounding Everfree Lake, was teeming with the calls of the native woodland creatures on any average late summer night. Tonight, those calls were intermingled with the passionate cries of two lovers, locked together in the throes of ecstasy and love, their moans and cries rising in volume until at last, in unison and with all the energy they could channel into their simultaneous explosion of sheer delight, the night was once again reclaimed by the creatures of the forest, along with the breathing of Longhaul and Luna, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. No prying eyes, save for the errant squirrel, would wander over the pair, now wrapped in their blanket, and beginning to drowse, the adrenaline of their activity wearing off. Together, they would slumber under the same canopy of stars that they shared in that special moment. The night, for them, would last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written not long after our Legend of Everfree story, it adds a scene I couldn’t include (Longhaul and Luna stargazing with the girls spying on them). Oh yeah, Longhaul and Luna consummate their relationship under the stars. Something I would have liked to do in real life, although there was that one time in the field at sunrise… (The title is the opening line from “Dream A Little Dream Of Me,” as recorded by Cass Elliot in 1968.)


	13. Final Exam

## Final Exam

It was the time of year that both Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna dreaded. Dreaded with every fiber of their innermost being. It loomed around every corner, ready to strike at their very souls, consume their spirit from the inside out. Once again, it was time for the educational administrator’s annual conference. And it probably wouldn’t be so horrible, both of them had said on occasion, if it weren’t so gosh-awful _boring._

In order to lessen their pain, the sisters had agreed to alternate years, with each taking a turn to lessen the spiritual and physical turmoil. This year happened to be Luna’s turn, and with promises of strong drinks upon her return as a reward for braving the banality, she set off to the convention center.

This left Celestia alone and bored, which proved to be a terrible combination. For when Celestia got bored, she started to plan. And this time, her plan revolved around her sister’s suitor, one Mister Longhaul Hoofer. Luna and Longhaul had been seeing each other for quite some time now, and the couple seemed quite happy together. However, Celestia reasoned, it was her sworn duty as elder sister to get to know her sister’s suitors as closely as possible. And what better time to do so that with her sister busy at a conference, and unable to interfere? With a sly grin, she picked up her cell phone and began to put her plan into motion.  
*~*~*~*~*

“Well, sure, I’d love to come over for tea this afternoon,” Longhaul said into his phone. “Although, I’m curious as to what sparked this invitation, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Luna’s away at the administrator’s conference, and I cold just use someone to talk to,” Celestia explained. “When can I expect you?”

Longhaul looked at his current attire. Being retired meant not having to be constantly on top of things, like wardrobe and personal hygiene. Sitting in his favorite recliner, clad in a T-shirt and baggy sweatpants, he stroked the stubble on his face. “Give me about an hour or so to get presentable and I’ll be over, is that okay?”

Celestia suppressed a chuckle. “That would be perfect. See you then.” She pressed the END key and smiled to herself. One hour was more than enough time to get ready. Humming to herself, she strolled into her bedroom.

*~*~*~*~*

It was a little after noon when Longhaul rang the doorbell at the house Celestia and Luna shared. He had cleaned himself up fairly well, wearing a navy-blue polo shirt and black jeans. He managed to remove the dense growth of whiskers from his face, having not seen a need to shave for a few days, and even applied a small amount of after-shave. It wasn’t often that Celestia invited him over of her own accord, and he wanted to present his best possible appearance.

Longhaul wasn’t quite prepared for the sight that greeted him when the door finally opened. Celestia stood in the doorway, dressed in a small black cocktail dress cut to mid-thigh, the neck line plunging daringly low and enhancing her cleavage. The back dipped low as well, stopping about midway down her back, and the dress seemed to cling to every curve on her body. Her hair, while usually long and free-flowing, seemed especially lustrous with an attitude of its own, as it gently billowed without any evidence of a breeze. She wore silver stiletto heels and a necklace with a small sun hanging from it.

Celestia studied Longhaul’s reaction. “Is everything all right, Longhaul?” she asked. 

Longhaul swallowed nervously. “I feel a bit under-dressed, I had no idea this was a formal event.”

Celestia chuckled softly. “I felt in a dressy mood today, and I hardly get to wear anything like this nowadays.” She made a small twirl to give Longhaul the full picture. “Could you imagine what the students would think seeing me in this?” she asked.

_Yes. Yes, I very much can imagine it,_ Longhaul thought to himself, suppressing the teenager inside of him. “I-if I may say, it looks lovely on you,” he stammered.

Celestia giggled. “I’m glad you approve. Please, come inside.” She stepped away from the door to grant him access. She smiled to herself as Longhaul entered, and with a soft chuckle, she closed the door.

*~*~*~*~*

A large pot of tea was set on a tray on the coffee table in the living room, with another tray of sweet pastries next to it. Longhaul sat on a small loveseat, with Celestia sitting in an overstuffed chair, off to the side. Celestia waited for Longhaul to finish pouring their tea, and after he had finished preparing it to his liking, she added some sugar and a hint of lemon.

“I very rarely get to see you these days, Longhaul,” Celestia said after sampling her tea. “Has retirement been treating you well?”

“Fairly so,” he replied, snagging a cookie form the tray. “I admit, there are times I miss being there, and there are other times when I’m glad I don’t have to be a slave to the time clock anymore.” He takes a quick sip of tea. “Not that I didn’t enjoy working there, mind you, and for the most part, the students were great. It’s just nice to be able to go at my own pace and be on my schedule.”

“It’s not the same without you there,” Celestia said, tracing a finger around the rim of her teacup. “Every day I expect to see your cowboy hat bobbing down the hallway, heading to your office. It’s so sad when it never happens.” 

A light pinkish flush spread over Longhaul’s cheeks. “Aw, I didn’t think anyone would miss me that much,” he said, a little embarrassed.

“You’re missed more than you may think,” Celestia said softly. “For many, seeing you was a highlight in their day.” She leaned over and picked up a small pastry, bending low enough that if one were looking, they would have had a perfect view down Celestia’s dress. “I know I looked forward to seeing you every day,” she said somewhat seductively, wearing a half-lidded expression. She daintily nibbled at the pastry, never breaking eye contact with Longhaul.

“Umm … thanks?” was all he could think to say.

“Oh, there’s no need to thank me,” she said, placing her cup and pastry down on a saucer. “In fact, I recall a certain vice-principal simply gushing about the charming bus driver who helped her find her way to my office on her first day at Canterlot High. She was quite taken with you. Surely, you must have sensed something in your time there.”

_Wow, from the first day?_ Longhaul thought. _Even to this day she never admitted that to me._ “I don’t know. When it comes to...well, things like that, I don’t always pick up the obvious signs.”

“But you two eventually started dating,” Celestia continued. “Tell me, are you two happy with each other?” She adjusted herself in her seat so that she was leaning on one of the armrests, staring intently at Longhaul, slowly rubbing her right leg with her left foot.

_Whoa, it feels like the job interview all over again._ “I’m quite happy with her,” Longhaul replied with a touch of nervousness in his voice, “and I haven’t heard Luna say she’s been disappointed being with me. You—you’d have to ask her about her feelings in that matter.”

Celestia rose slowly, and walked over to the loveseat, sitting on the unused cushion next to Longhaul. His thoughts were a jumble, but one thought stood out plain and clear: _Okay, just what in the blue blazes is going on?_

“You said you had a crush on one of us,” Celestia practically purred, “and Luna later told me that you actually had a crush on both of us. Did you really have a crush on me, Longhaul?” She started walking her fingers up his forearm.

“Y-y-y-yes, I admit, I-I-I did have a crush on you at first,” Longhaul admitted. Her touch felt like little pinpricks of electricity on his skin.

She began tracing around his ear with her forefinger. “And did you ever think about … acting on that crush?” she half-whispered.

_Uh oh._

Taking a big sip of tea, for his mouth had become quite dry in the past few minutes, Longhaul tried to form coherent thoughts and words. “I m-mmay have wanted to, but it-it-it...wouldn’t have been right to do so,” he shakily answered, his voice very quiet.

Celestia leaned in, and with a throaty chuckle, seductively whispered, “Maybe you’d like the chance to act upon that now? For old time’s sake?” She Puckered her lips and made a kissing noise in Longhaul’s ear.

Sweat was forming on his forehead. This was not what he was expecting when he accepted the offer for tea. He moved slightly away, opening some space between himself and Celestia, which made her react with a pouty face. “No...no, I couldn’t do anything like that, it wouldn’t be right...” He gulped audibly. “Celestia...”

She was back next to him again. “Call me Tia,” she breathed. “Are you sure you don’t want to take this opportunity? Luna won’t be back for a while … plenty of time to act out any … _fantasies_ you may have had?”

“Umm … Tia … what’s all this about? I-I-I couldn’t do that, what about Luna?” he tried to reason with her.

Celestia stood up, a large smile on her face. “Oh, I see … what you really want is both of us, at the same time.” She stood, straddling his legs, and leaned over, placing her hands on her shoulders. “Perhaps when she comes home, we can ask her to join us? I’m sure that coming from her beau it would be … very persuasive indeed.” She placed her forehead as close as she could without touching him, locking her eyes with his. “Maybe we could get started early, get all warmed up before dear Lulu gets home, hmmm?”

“No.” Speaking definitely, and gently removing Celestia’s hands from his shoulders, he summoned every reserve he had. He raised his head to meet her eyes, difficult with the impressive bosom in the foreground, and cleared his throat. “Yes, it’s true that after I met you, I developed a crush on you. How could anyone not? You’re intelligent, stunningly beautiful--” Celestia blushed. “--and any single man would kill for a chance to be your suitor. I didn’t act on it because I didn’t want to jeopardize our professional relationship, and I’m pretty sure it was against policy anyway.” He took a deep breath, and looked up again at Celestia. “Celestia, your sister and I made a commitment to each other. One based on trust. I, quite frankly, would rather be dead than to cause Luna pain by betraying that trust. I love her, deeply and truly, and all of the seductive ways you can think of won’t change that. Now, having said that, if you would kindly step aside, I will take my leave. I’m sorry, but I cannot waver on this position.” He waited, nervously, for her reaction.

Of all of the possible reactions Longhaul could have imagined, he one that never crossed his mind was of Celestia breaking into a wide smile. “Oh, my dear Longhaul. I always knew you were of good heart, I’m just sorry I had to make you prove it to me.”

“Wait … _what?_ ” Longhaul said after a beat.

“My sister has had several would-be suitors,” Celestia explained, “and many of them lost interest in seeing her once I entered the picture. Some even tried to use her to get to me, can you imagine?”

Longhaul nodded. “Yeah. I know the type,” he said bitterly.

“It’s because of that,” Celestia continued, “and because I hate seeing my sister get her heart broken, that I came up with a simple test. I would see her intended boyfriend alone, make some suggestive propositions, and see if they rose to the bait. If they did, they were summarily booted from our home and I’d have a sympathy pie waiting for Luna when she returned.”

“And, after knowing me for all these years, you still wanted to test me,” Longhaul added. “I see the devotion to your sister, and I applaud you for it. Many siblings wouldn’t give a hoot one way or the other.”

“We’re quite close, even to this day,” Celestia said. “She even agreed to do the same for me should the circumstance arise. And, since Luna was at the conference all day, I figure now would be the best time. I’m sorry to have put you through that, Longhaul. But, as a sister, I really needed proof.”

Longhaul smiled. “I’m not even mad. I think it’s a wonderful thing that you do for her, and I commend you on your methods. Anyone else would have cracked upon seeing you at the door.” He raised an eyebrow, and gave her a curious look. “So, did I pass?”

Wordlessly, Celestia leaned forward, and wrapping her arms around Longhaul’s neck, kissed him in the center of his forehead. “With flying colors,” she said with a grin.

The door opened and Luna stepped inside. She wore a navy blue knee-length dress with a white top and navy blue blazer. She wore black low-heel shoes and carried a black messenger bag stuffed with papers. She dropped the bag and summoned enough energy to slam the door shut. “I don’t know what idiot decided that ‘corporate dress’ was a good idea for a convention such as this, but when I get my hands on them, and my feet stop throbbing I’ll--” She stopped talking abruptly, seeing Longhaul sitting on the couch, a lip print smack in the middle of his forehead, and her sister leaning over him, in a low-cut black dress, her arms wrapped around his neck.

Longhaul’s eyes widened when he saw Luna. “This isn’t what you think it is,” he tried to explain.

Luna looked over the two, and her expression turned from shock to neutral. “You gave him The Test, didn’t you, Tia?”

“Why, yes, Lulu, I did indeed,” Celestia said proudly.

“Okay, it is what she thinks it is, so shut up Longhaul, let them work it out themselves,” Longhaul muttered to himself.

“Always looking out for my interests, aren’t you, Tia?” Luna said bemusedly. “Did he pass?”

Celestia smiled and stood up. “He aced it.”

Luna turned to Longhaul with a smirk. “Did she bring up the threesome? Because I would totally go for that,” she said in a serious tone.

Unable to accept any more input, Longhaul was reduced to a gibbering mass of conflicted flesh until both Celestia and Luna laughed. Luna walked over and kissed Longhaul tenderly. “I needed to have some fun, too, I’m sorry...” she said with a snicker.

Longhaul managed to start breathing normally again upon hearing that, and as Luna was removing her shoe, sighing audibly as she did so, she asked, “So, given that you had a crush on her, how were you able to resist?”

“Because I love you, and we made a commitment,” he stated. “I also feel that it is my duty to treat you like the princess that you truly are in my eyes, and running off for a fling isn’t how one treats their princess.”

Luna grinned. “Princess, eh? Very well, I, as your princess, command thee to massage the royal tootsies and soothe thy beloved’s tired feet.” She flopped done on the loveseat and placed her feet in his lap.

Longhaul smiled, and picked up her left foot. “As you wish it, your majesty,” he said in a pompous voice as he started working Luna’s foot gently.

“It must be true love if you’re willing to handle those stinky feet, after what she’s put them through all day,” Celestia quipped.

Luna stuck her tongue out at Celestia while Longhaul continued his ministrations. “If you’d get my bag, I’ll go over the high points of the conference. Shouldn’t take more than a minute and a half at most,” Luna said to Celestia.

Celestia smiled and went to the doorway, returning with Luna’s messenger bag. The rest of the afternoon was spent wit the three chatting about various things, most not even related to educational administration, but rather, topics best suited to close friends, washed down with plenty of tea and sweet pastries. During this, Longhaul made a note to himself. _I really need to take them out somewhere fancy, where they can dress up and show their true beauty. Because, heavens help me, they both look damn fine in those dresses._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just some random silliness. Any opportunity to fluster Longhaul is a good one. I thought it would be fun to see how flustered Longhaul would get if Celestia started coming on to him.


	14. It Comes In The Night

## It Comes In the Night

 

“Longhaul, calm down!” Luna said into the phone. It was bad enough that someone had dared call her in the wee hours of the morning, with the sun just starting its trek across the sky, but the anger she felt melted away quickly when she heard Longhaul's panicked voice on the other end. “Just … take a few deep breaths and tell me what happened.”

“I told you,” the shaky voice on the other end said. “Something’s happening to me. I don’t know what it is but it’s got me, and it’s not letting go. Strange things are happening, it’s almost as if I can’t control my actions. It’s almost as if … something else is controlling me.”

Luna felt her stomach tighten. She remembered all too well what happened when the essence of what was known as Nightmare Moon corrupted her and took over her mind and body. She also knew that the ones that helped her were far away, and time was of the utmost importance if it were to be driven from her beloved.

“When did it start?” Luna asked.

“… just this morning. I—I really think I need help...”

“Okay, I’m gonna get dressed, pick up some coffees for us, and I’ll be right over. Just—just stay put until I get there and try not to do anything too rash, okay?” Luna soothed.

“O-oh-okay,” Longhaul said shakily. “I’ll unlock the front door, just come on in when you get here.”

“I’ll be right over, sweetie,” Luna said as she hung up the phone.

*~*~*~*~*

Luna opened the door to Longhaul’s house slowly, and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place or damaged, in fact it didn’t look any different from her visit the previous night. “Longhaul?” she called out softly as she stepped inside, and that’s when she saw him.

He was sitting on the sofa, head cradled in his hands, slowly shaking his head back and forth. He was still in his lounging clothes – a T-shirt, pajama bottoms, and slippers. He raised his head slowly and looked at Luna. His eyes were slightly bloodshot, and he could only manage a small, weak smile as he looked up. 

Luna set the coffees down on the small table and sat next to him, rubbing his shoulders. “It’s okay, I’m here now,” she said in a quiet voice. “Just tell me what’s going on, and I’ll help you get through it.”

Longhaul exhaled a ragged sigh. “I wish I knew what was happening, it just came over me all of a sudden,” he explained. “I got up like I always do, went into the kitchen, grabbed my cup to make coffee before I started breakfast, and that’s when I felt it...”

“Felt what? What was it you felt? How did it feel?” Luna questioned.

“It was like … like I heard this voice in my head, nagging at me, egging me on. I tried to ignore it but it kept getting stronger...the more I tried to distract myself, the worse it got, until I couldn’t control myself any more. I just … surrendered to it...”

Luna was growing more worried by the moment. “Surrendered to what, Longhaul? Please, tell me!”

Longhaul sniffled, and dabbed at his eyes with a Kleenex. “I’m changing, Luna. I think...I think I’m becoming… domesticated.”

Luna sat back and stared at Longhaul incredulously. “What?” she demanded icily.

He spun Luna to face him. “It’s true!” he said maniacally. “Oh, I’d heard others joke about how their wives have them trained, about how they do things around the house for no apparent reason, and I never thought anything like that would happen to me! And then, this morning … I knew even I wasn’t safe from it!”

“Okay, this is getting weird...” Luna said, shrinking back a little bit.

“I spent a good forty-five minutes this morning cutting and placing shelf liners, Luna. _SHELF LINERS._ All the dishes and glassware came out of the cupboards, and I put shelf liners down in each space before re-stacking everything again. And that’s not all! Know what else I did?”

Luna cocked an eyebrow. “Enlighten me,” she said in a deadpan voice.

“I took the stuff that I hardly ever use from the cupboards, the stuff that was all dusty and nasty-looking and yecch, and you know what I did? I washed them, Luna. Don’t you see? _I ran the dishwasher, cleaning stuff I never use!_ ” He dropped his head back into his hands. “What have I become?” he moaned.

Luna sat and regarded the scene playing out in front of her. She looked at Longhaul, then back to the kitchen, than back to Longhaul. A grin played out across her face. “I know what’s happening to you, Longhaul,” she said, finally.

He looked up at her with reddened eyes. “Y-y-you do? What is it? Am I becoming some sort of rampaging he-demon? No offense to Sunset or the others, of course.”

From their Manehattan apartment, Sunset, Twilight, and the Dazzlings all muttered, “None taken...” as they returned to blissful slumber.

Luna shook her head. “No, what you have is much worse. What you have has no known cure, magical or otherwise, and once you have it, it’s very uncommon for it to just go away on its own.”

Longhaul’s eyes constricted to pinpoints. “I can take it, tell me...” he whispered.

Luna giggled, and kissed Longhaul on the cheek. “You’re in love, you silly,” she said happily. “Even more so, you paid attention to what I said to you last night.”

Longhaul let this process for a moment. “Wait...what?” he said, confused.

“You remember when we were putting the dinner dishes away, and I remarked how it seemed some of the bowls and glasses seemed to be getting stuck? That’s what drove you to do this, Longhaul. Nothing evil or sinister, just because of something I said to you off-the-cuff.” She hugged him tight. “And I love you even more for that.”

Longhaul recovered quickly and returned her hug. He chuckled. “And here I was in a panic because I thought something bad was happening.” He pulled back far enough to look into Luna’s eyes. “Still with all that went on at the school, it was a natural reaction...”

Luna pondered that briefly. “Yes, I suppose you’re right, but you really scared me over the phone.”

“I’m sorry,” Longhaul apologized. “Tell you what, as long as you’re here, how about I make some breakfast to try to make up for that?”

Luna hrmmed, and rubbed her chin in thought. “I guess that’s a good start to making up for that,” she said with a grin.

“Okay then,” he said, getting up and grabbing his coffee, “I guess I better get started on it.” he gave her a small peck on the lips and went o the kitchen.

Luna grinned slyly and sipped her coffee. _Good, the training is working,_ she thought to herself as she rose and went to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More random silliness. The idea for this came to me one Sunday morning as I had finished installing shelf liners in the kitchen cabinets. My reaction was similar to Longhaul’s.


	15. I'll Meet You Any Time You Want

## I'll Meet You Any Time You Want 

 

Lunchtime at the Canterlot Cafe was quite the chaotic time, or so it appeared to the untrained eye. Clanging and banging sounds from the kitchen, cooks calling to waitresses to pick up their orders, waitresses calling orders back to the cooks, the general hubbub and dull roar of conversations from the many diners...all of this could seem discordant and unorganized. Despite this appearance, lunchtime moved fairly smooth, with food getting out to the customers in a timely fashion and still at the peak of perfection.

Seated amongst the throng of hungry faces, Longhaul munched on a cheeseburger while Gemini Shadow, seated across from him, recounted tales of her life in Manehattan and passed along well wishes from the others. Gem was in town briefly, mostly just passing through on her way to Baltimare to complete her studies as a teacher’s aide in the elementary school system there. She had a few days before she was to begin this part of her education, and decided to stop in to Canterlot and say hello to old friends.

Longhaul dabbed at his face with a napkin, catching stray droplets of ketchup from his burger. “Personally I would have thought your adventures would have trailed off once you left here, but it seems that excitement follows you all around no matter where you go.”

Gem giggled. “Perhaps we’re just disaster magnets, or perhaps some grand author somewhere in the aether likes casting us in adventurous stories. Who knows, maybe next time we’ll have an adventure in outer space of something.”

Longhaul grinned a lopsided grin. “Normally, I’d say that’s ridiculous, but knowing all of you, I wouldn’t completely rule it out.”

Longhaul took a moment to study his friend. “You know, you look amazing. I haven’t seen you since you left for college, and seeing you now...you are a strikingly beautiful young woman. If you weren’t already married, I’d speculate you’d be fighting off would-be suitors with a club.”

“Raven’s had to put a few of the more overly zealous in their place,” Gem admits, “and while I find it flattering, it does get to be a bother now and then.”

Longhaul nods, and notices a far-away look in Gem’s eyes while she eats. “Gem, is there something in particular you want to talk about today?” he asked. “You seem to be pre-occupied with something.”

Gem swallows her food, and sighs softly. “There is one thing in particular, and it’s never really been resolved. I’ve been thinking about it for a few weeks now, and I’m not sure how to bring it up.”

Longhaul looked Gem square in the eyes. “I’ve said this so many times I different ways for the whole time I’ve known you. You can always talk to me about anything, no matter what it is, no matter when you need to talk to someone, and I will be here for you. So, tell me what’s going on.”

“Okay...here goes,” Gem said, drawing a shuddering breath and trying to stay composed. “Longhaul...do you remember the incident when...when I became Cassie?”

Longhaul was shocked to hear that name again, but slowly nodded. “Yes, I remember that.”

“And...do you remember what happened a few weeks after that?”

Longhaul slowly nods. “I remember the panicked phone call I got from Steno that day, and rushing over to see my best friend and practically-niece about to throw her life away over something she had no control over.”

“But you still showed up, even after everything Cassie did to you...you never faltered. And it’s only because of you that we’re having this conversation now.” Tears glistened in the corner of Gem’s eyes as she dabbed them away with her napkin. “I never really realized what you meant to all of us until that day,” Gem said softly. “I felt so alone… empty, friendless. Even though the rational part of me knew neither of those things were true, I wasn’t setting much store behind logic at that moment… all I wanted was release from the pain.”

“Gem, you were suffering from severe depression, brought on by a severe case of post-traumatic stress disorder. I know this because I’ve been where you were, many times.” Longhaul sighed. “Steno called me because he didn’t know what else to do. He was hoping I could come and try to talk some sense into you.”

“You got there just in time,” Gem said softly.

“I know.” Longhaul took Gem’s hand. “Do you remember what I told you at the kitchen table that day?”

Gem smiled. “I certainly do...Uncle Longhaul.”

He chuckles. You know I meant every word I said to you that day, don’t you?”

“I know you were sincere in your message,” Gem replied, “and it’s knowing that you cared so much about me that kept me going, that and the friendships of the others. I guess I kind’ve missed having a close family around me, too. After that, I finally saw just how close everyone felt to me.”

“Sometimes it takes a drastic event to help you see just how much you are appreciated,” Longhaul explained. “And, sometimes we’re lucky enough to see that before it’s too late. I’m glad we got to you in time, Gem.”

Gem smiled. “I am, too. I’d expect no less from my dear uncle.”  
*~*~*~*~*

“So you really don’t mind playing chauffeur for me?” Gem inquired as she and Longhaul cruised down the streets of Canterlot.

“No, Gem, I secretly hate driving and loathe every minute I spend behind the wheel,” Longhaul deadpanned. 

Gem gave him a playful swat on the arm. “Good to know you’re still as silly after all this time,” she teased.

“Not as silly as you asking the person who drove your school bus all the time you were a student at Canterlot High, then turned around and drove you and your friends cross-country on your senior summer fling, if he minds being your chauffeur,” Longhaul quipped. “Of course I don’t mind driving you around town, it’s fun to see the reactions on the people’s faces when they see you.”

“Did you see the reaction from the Cakes when we got to Sugarcube Corner?” Gem asked, still clearly surprised. “You’d think a movie star walked into their bakery from the welcome I got!”

“They’ve asked about you every time I’ve gone in there,” Longhaul replied. “They’ve asked me, Luna, Celestia, anyone that you might have been in contact with. They really miss you.”

“I know, I’ve missed them, too,” Gem said sadly. “I’ve just been so busy with school and...all that other stuff going on, you know?”

“Life has a way of doing that,” Longhaul noted, “and it wasn’t just them that missed you. Jeez, I thought Luna was gonna hug your insides out when you went to her office.”

“I think we were competing to see who could squeeze the hardest,” Gem said, wincing at the memory. “I think she won, by the way. I conceded when I heard something pop.”

“Yes, she does have quite the powerful grip,” Longhaul mused, eliciting a bemused look from Gem. Longhaul rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, we make a cute couple, I know, and I told you why we didn’t hook up sooner.”

“Did Principal Celestia seem okay to you?” Gem pondered. “She seemed a bit distracted during our visit.”

“There’s been some kind of shakeup at the school board,” Longhaul explained. “Ever since Superintendent Tirek resigned abruptly a few months ago, there’s been a frenzy of activity trying to find a replacement for him. Rumor has it that Celestia is being considered for the position, but nothing official has been said yet.”

“I’d like to see her get it, I think she’d be a good thing for the school board. Maybe the staff at the schools would have an ally for once.”

“Given her experience dealing with the disasters you eight were involved in during your time here, I know she could handle anything the school board would throw at her,” Longhaul said, earning him another good-natured rap on the arm. “What? We practically got a new school from all of the repairs we had to do during your time there!”

“You think Luna would take over as principal if Celestia takes the job?” Gem queried.

“I honestly think that Celestia would make that a stipulation of her taking the superintendent job in the first place.” Longhaul thought for a moment. “Part of me would be happy about that, but the other part of me wonders what would happen to us personally if she took that job.”

Gem grinned. “I really don’t think you have much to worry about. And, if I know Luna like I think I do, I don’t think she’d let it get in between the both of you.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Longhaul agreed. He looked at the clock in the car. “Getting about that time, we’d better get to the train station.”

Gem grew slightly sad at hearing that. “Yeah...don’t want to miss the train to Baltimare.”  
*~*~*~*~*

Gem and Longhaul stood outside his car, in front of the Canterlot Railroad Station. Taxis occupied the spots directly in front of the building, waiting for new arrivals who needed a lift to a hotel or a relative’s house. Longhaul had parked off to the side, allowing him to say a proper farewell to his dear friend.

“Well, this is it,” Longhaul stated, “off on your big teaching adventure to Baltimare.”

“I’m only an aide, and I don’t think it’ll be an ‘adventure,’” Gem said. “It’ll just be me doing what I must to graduate and qualify for my teaching certificate.”

Longhaul rolled his eyes. “Gem, if you didn’t have some type of adventure while you were there I’d be very surprised. Just try to write or call once in a while, okay?”

“Oh, Longhaul,” she scoffed, “you make it sound like I’m never gonna see you again. You have my word that I will come back for a visit very soon. I mean, it’s only a short train ride away, right?”

“Life has a way of throwing a wrench into even the simplest of plans,” Longhaul sighed. “I don’t want this to be the final time we see each other, but I also know that anything can happen between now and the next time you’re able to come back. And even if we never get to see each other in person, I’d still like to at least hear from you every now and then, even if it’s just a simple text message to say hello.”

Gem stared at Longhaul for what seemed like an eternity before launching herself toward him, wrapping him on the tightest hug she could muster. Longhaul joined on a second later, and the two shared a long, warm embrace until the public address system announced the call for boarding Gem’s train.

Gem gathered up her luggage and managed a wan smile. “See you soon, Uncle Longhaul,” she croaked in a voice full of emotion. “Thank you for all you’ve done for me, and for getting me to this point. It never would have happened without you, no matter what you may think. I promise I’ll keep in touch with you while I’m gone.”

Longhaul sniffled loudly. “Gem...you’re gonna be a great teacher. I know this because of your caring attitude and willingness to help anyone in need. Now, go prove me right and be the best damn teacher this land has ever seen.”

Gem had no words, turning quickly and heading toward the entrance of the train station. Longhaul watched, a single tear forming in the corner of his eyes.

“Take care of yourself, Gemini,” he whispered, watching as she disappeared inside. He got back into his car and made his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted some type of closure for Longhaul and Gemini, and Christa had suggested having the two meet and discuss her suicide attempt, and how Longhaul saved her. The title is a line from “Scenes From an Italian Restaurant” by Billy Joel.


	16. The Promotion

## The Promotion

 

With Superintendent Tirek stepping down from his post with the Canterlot Board of Education, speculation was rampant about who would be his successor. Many names were floated around with only one being a constant with everyone asked about the matter: Principal Celestia from Canterlot High School.

Celestia, along with other principals from the school district, had been asked to help out on a rotating basis. It was only Celestia, however, that kept getting asked to stay “just another week more.” This meant that Vice Principal Luna was effectively doing double duty at the school in Celestia’s absence.

Longhaul, for the most part, understood the lack of time he was able to spend with his sweetie. After all, he remembered how Celestia had said she was practically married to the job, and now as he saw how many long days and late nights Luna had to put in to keep Canterlot High running smoothly, he began to get a better picture of just what Celestia had meant.

On a rare evening at Longhaul’s, the two sat on his sofa, just idly cuddling together. Luna was too tired to really go anywhere, so Longhaul had made a simple dinner at home and the two opted to instead spend time with each other in relative solitude rather than brave a throng of weekend revelers. It had been another long week, and Luna was quite tired, occasionally nodding off as Longhaul rubbed her tired shoulders, working out the stress and aches of the week gone by.

The ringing of Luna’s phone made both of them jump. Luna wearily grabbed the offending device from the coffee table and swiped to the ‘answer’ option. “Luna speaking… … oh, hi Tia! What’s up?… … Um, now? I’m kinda… … Oh, okay, I’ll bring him along. Meeting where?… … Okay, well be there in about twenty minutes or so… … right, love you too, sister… … bye now.” Luna sat up and put her shoes on. “Tia wants to talk to me, and she wants you to come along too. She says it’s important.”

Longhaul rose from the sofa and stretched. He groaned in pain as his back realigned and his sore knees all of a sudden had to be flexible again. “Okay,” he grunted, “let me get my stuff. Where are we meeting?”

“Happy McFunster’s. Tia said the dinner crowds are thinning out and she’ll get a table in the back for us.” Luna grabbed her coat. “You want me to drive? I know you’re hurting with the weather.”

“Nah, I’m okay,” Longhaul reassured her. “I found a route that avoids the busy main roads, it’ll get us there a little quicker.” He grabbed his keys and put on his coat. “I swear, these winters are getting worse for me every year.” He did a quick mental check to make sure he had everything. “You ready?” he asked Luna.

“All set,” she said, standing by the door. “Let’s go see what the fuss is about.”

*~*~*~*~*

The hostess led Luna and Longhaul to where Celestia was sitting. She smiled when Luna and Longhaul approached. Rising from her seat, she hugged both of them in turn. “You two got here quick, I’m glad. I’m sorry I had to interrupt your quiet time together...”

“Luna said what you had to tell her was important, so don’t worry about that,” Longhaul reassured her. 

“You sounded pretty excited on the phone,” Luna added. “What’s going on, and how does it involve me, like you said it did?”

The three sat down, and the waitress took the drink orders from Luna and Longhaul. After the waitress left, Celestia spoke. “You know how things have been going over at the school district offices, right?”

Luna nodded. “You told me it was a veritable madhouse over there, said it needed a major overhaul of the budget and finances.”

“Well, there’s a reason for that. Seems ol’ Tirek’s leaving wasn’t entirely voluntary. The last financial audit before he left caught him skimming off the top of the schools budget,” Celestia said in a low voice. “So, he was given the choice to leave before he was fired. They’re still considering prosecution for embezzlement, especially after what we know now.”

“Wait a minute...the entire reason the schools couldn’t get the funds they needed was because he was lining his own pockets?” Longhaul inquired, incredulous.

“That’s exactly the reason,” Celestia confirmed. “He’d been doing it for years. You remember the hassles we had getting the buses repaired because Mister Tapper said he wasn’t getting paid?”

Longhaul's expression darkened. “That miserable sonova...”

“So, how does this tie in with your news?” Luna interrupted before Longhaul could get a string of obscenities flowing.

“The whole ‘rotating principal’ thing was the board’s way of feeling out potential candidate from within their ranks. You’ll notice each month the list got smaller and smaller. Up until tonight there were only two candidates left—myself and Principal Cadance from Crystal Prep.” Celestia took a drink. “The board reached a decision this evening. Effective at the first of the month, you’re looking at the new superintendent for the Canterlot School District!”

Both Longhaul and Luna reacted happily at this news, each reaching over the table and giving Celestia a congratulatory hug. “That’s wonderful, sister!” Luna exclaimed. “But—you said this affected me, as well.” Her demeanor became slightly sad. “Does this mean I have to get used to a new principal?”

Celestia smiled and shook her head. “Not at all. I convinced the board, and Principal Cadance did as well, that since you were already fulfilling the duties of principal over at the school it should be made permanent. So, as of the first of the month, we can say congratulations, Principal Luna!”

Luna sat in shock, processing what Celestia had just told her. Finally, she allowed herself to erupt in a joyful squee, and hugged her sister tightly. “Oh, sister, this is—this is most wonderful! It almost makes my time at Moon Academy worth it!”

Longhaul sat shocked, but for a different reason. He eventually recovered, and hugged Luna. “Congratulations, sweetheart. This is a dream come true for you, and I’m very happy for you!” He wore a smile, but deep down, in the very core of his own thoughts, he swore he could hear the sound of his whole world crumbling down around him.

*~*~*~*~*

The remaining weeks passed in a blur for Celestia and Luna. Celestia divided her time between packing her things and getting Luna more up to speed on the intricacies of being a high school principal. Luna wasn’t spending as much time at work, but every so often a plan she had made with Longhaul would have to be canceled due to some unforeseen incident that arose, or a special meeting called at the last minute. And through it all, Longhaul continued on as best as he could, but still there was that nagging sensation that very soon, everything would be crashing down around him yet again.

A school-wide assembly was held at Canterlot High the day before the promotions were to take effect. Longhaul was invited along, and he spent the time before the ceremonies got under way reminiscing with teachers he remembered and talking with the bus drivers that worked there when he was still lead driver.

Celestia made the announcement about hers and Luna’s promotions, and the school body erupted in cheers. Longhaul joined in the applause, a tear forming in his eye. He was happy for Luna, he really was...but he was also scared that he was going to lose something he truly held dear.

*~*~*~*~*

The months came and went. Luna fund herself busier and busier with each day, but Longhaul hung in, clinging to some desperate hope that, perhaps, the two of them would be able to be together again.

The anniversary of their first official date came, and Longhaul decided to make one more attempt to recapture that magical moment when the two of them spent a night of dinner and dancing, declaring their secret crushes on each other. Luna had agreed to come to dinner at Longhaul’s that evening, and he busied himself making the most wonderful dinner he possibly could. He pulled out all the stops, wanting to do everything right, make the evening as perfect as possible.

With most of the preparations done, he sat down and rested for a little while. Everything else could be finished off when Luna arrived in a couple of hours. As the time drew near, Longhaul lit the candles on the dining room table, the glow from their flames dancing in reflection on the elegant dinnerware below. He glanced at the clock – it would only be a little while before she would be arriving, unless…

Luna’s ringtone sounded from his phone. _Dammit,_ he thought. He quickly answered the phone. “Hi sweetie,” he answered, dreading the news he thought he was about to hear.

“Hi, Longhaul,” Luna’s voice responded. “I hate to say this, but they’ve called a special meeting at the school board tonight to go over the new budget.”

He nodded, and replied, “Okay … should I keep dinner warm or are you going straight home afterward?”

“I’m probably gonna go straight home, I’m just exhausted from today. I’ll call you on Saturday, okay?”

He sighed. “Okay...talk to you then. Love you.”

“Gotta go now, they’re starting. Bye, Longhaul.” The connection dropped.

Sullenly, Longhaul went over to the table and blew out the candles. He put the food in the refrigerator and grabbed the bottle of wine and the corkscrew. Opening the bottle, he went to the living room and sat in his easy chair. Making no pretense about manners or hiding his feelings, he began drinking, tears beginning to trickle down his face, and didn’t stop until the bottle, and his emotions, were completely drained.

*~*~*~*~*

Several weeks had passed since that day, and Luna stood on Longhaul's doorstep. She rang the bell and waited in the crisp fall air. The door opened, and there stood Longhaul, not exactly cleaned up for company but not totally disheveled either.

“Luna...what a surprise,” Longhaul said flatly.

She winced. “Okay, I kinda deserved that for not calling you back...may I come in?”

Longhaul nodded and stepped aside. He directed Luna to the sofa, while he sat in his easy chair next to it. “So...what brings you by today?” he asked.

Luna wrung her hands. “Longhaul … I came by because I felt we needed to have a talk about...well, about us. I know how things have been going downhill ever since I got that promotion, and I do apologize for that, it’s just that--”

He held up his hand. “Luna...I understand,” was all he said.

Luna stared at him. “What do you mean, ‘you understand’? You don’t even know what I was about to say!”

Longhaul stared at the floor, and took a deep breath. “Yeah, I think I do. You had come here to apologize for the missed dinner date, but you also wanted to say that, because of the way work has been lately, you want to possibly put our relationship on the back burner until things start to stabilize. But, we both know that will never happen, so you were hoping that the blow would be softened by suggesting that we remain friends instead of lovers.” He raised his head and met Luna’s gaze. “So, how close did I come?”

Luna averted her eyes and looked down. “Pretty spot on. I just didn’t want to upset you or make you hate me over this.”

“Luna,” Longhaul said softly, “I’m not angry. Yes, this hurts me, because I do truly love you, and I’ve thoroughly enjoyed every minute we’ve spent together over the years. But, I’m not going to get angry over it.” He went over and sat next to Luna. “I had a feeling this was going to happen the day we learned of your promotion. Just from Celestia saying how she was practically married to that job. I also knew this was a dream come true for you, to be the one in charge and not a subordinate anymore. I’m not going to stand in the way of that, because of how much I love you.”

Luna looked at Longhaul. “Are you sure you’re not angry with me? And you’re okay with being just friends?”

Longhaul nodded. “You have my solemn word that I am not angry with you. And I would rather be your friend than lose you completely.”

Luna stood up. “I believe friends need to hug each other, right now.”

Longhaul stood and wrapped Luna in a tight hug. Luna joined in and the two stood there for the longest time, just holding each other, letting their emotions take control and causing both of them to silently weep in sadness and relief that they could still remain somewhat close. Reluctantly, they broke the hug and just looked at each other.

“You promise you won’t spend your days pining for me?” Luna asked through puffy red eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

“I think I’m entitled to pine a little bit, but I won’t make it a habit or anything,” Longhaul quipped. Luna giggled a little. 

After a few more minutes of silence, Longhaul inquired, “So, what happens now?”

“I—I think I should go home now. Being here right now is really draining me and I need to process all of this,” Luna replied.

“It’s okay,” Longhaul said, “I’m feeling a bit overwhelmed myself. Tell you what, next time you’re free, and you feel you’re ready, give me a call and we can have dinner together somewhere.”

Luna flashed a wan smile. “That’s a good idea. And, I promise I will call this time.”

Longhaul walked Luna to the door. She gave him one more hug and a peck on the cheek. “I’ll talk to you soon, I promise,” she said as she walked out the door and down to her car. Longhaul stood and waited for her car to go out of sight before closing the door and sitting down in his chair. He reached over to the end table next to him and picked up a brochure. Since he had no real ties to the area, he thought, perhaps this might be the best time to see about this. He began reading, a tear still lingering in the corner of his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end for our couple. I knew full well Longhaul would never stand in the way of Luna’s career, mainly because he loved her just that much. It was very tough to write, because I didn’t want to see it end either.


	17. Knowing Me, Knowing You

## Knowing Me, Knowing You

 

“We’ve really come full circle, haven’t we, Longhaul?” Principal Luna asked her dinner companion, who was seated across from her puzzling over which wine to order. “This is the place we went to when we first began our relationship.”

“It’s been quite a ride, hasn’t it?” Longhaul replied, setting the wine list down. He peered out the window and looked over the street running in front of the restaurant. He sighed sadly. “I wish things could be different, but you know I’d never stand in the way of your career. Hell, you’ve worked long and hard for this.”

“But it isn’t fair to you,” Luna protested. “I can see it just looking at you, the spark is gone from your eyes. You look beaten down, older, miserable...”

“Well, the older is because I am.” Longhaul leaned closer over the table. “Do you know how hard it was for the first few weeks to not call you and practically beg you to give us a second chance? The reality of the situation is what has me miserable because I know full well, as you do, that even if we did get back together, there would still be a conflict between us and the job. No matter how we work at it, it’s not gonna go away, and it wouldn’t be fair to you to put demands on your career.”

“Can you at least tell me that you won’t be moping around and being miserable for the rest of your life?” Luna queried.

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll be miserable no matter what,” Longhaul said with a slight grin. “You know that’s part of the charm that drew you to me in the first place.”

Luna giggled. “Oh yes, Longhaul, your curmudgeonly attitude made me weak in the knees and lo, did I swoon!” She exaggerated a dramatic pose. The both shared a laugh before Luna asked, in a serious tone, “Will you at least try to find someone else and be happy?”

He shook his head. “I’m getting too old for the dating scene now,” he sighed, “and I don’t think I could ever find someone as wonderful as you. Anyone I did find, I’d be constantly comparing you to her and...well, that’s not a healthy foundation for a relationship.”

Luna blushed. “I’m flattered that you think so highly of me. So, what are you gonna do now?”

“That’s partly why I asked you here today.” He fixed a steady gaze at her. “Do you remember how I used to talk about moving to Appleloosa?”

Luna chuckled. “Yes, usually while you were digging out from yet another snowstorm.” Her expression changed to one of shock. “You’re not--”

Longhaul reached into his jacket and pulled out a paper. He slid it over to Luna. “This is my new house. I’m closing on it in a few weeks time and then I’ll be moving south.”

As the waitress arrived with their order, Luna was still looking at Longhaul in shock, then back to the paper, than back to Longhaul. “I—I don’t believe it...” she said when the ability to speak returned. “You’re just gonna...leave? I don’t understand...”

Longhaul idly swirled a mozzarella stick in the small crock of marinara sauce. “There’s not much to understand. I’ve made my mind up and I’m moving.” He took a bite of the mozzarella stick.

“It’s...kinda sudden, isn’t it? Much like your retirement, it just seemed to come out of nowhere. When did you decide this?” she asked, still trying to come to terms with the bombshell of information she had been hit with.

“I started thinking about it the day we broke up,” Longhaul replied. “I had nothing else really keeping me here, I wasn’t looking forward to another winter, and when I saw this house and how reasonable the price was for the land attached to it, I couldn’t pass it up.”

Luna looked skeptical. “Is that the only reason?” she pressed.

Longhaul paused, then dropped his gaze to the table. “Initially, part of it was not being able to see you around town without feeling the pain of what I had lost. I didn’t let it color my decision, though. I knew, eventually, those feelings would fade.”

“So, what was the other reason?” Luna asked.

“Simply put, I’m getting too old for this winter stuff,” Longhaul answered. “Every year hurts worse than the one before, thanks to all of the damage that was done over my past careers. I dread every cold snap and every winter storm because I know I’ll be in agony when they arrive.”

“Does that explain the giant bottle of ibuprofen in your medicine cabinet?” Luna questioned.

“Yeah, I’ve been going through quite a bit of those,” Longhaul stated. 

“There’s a lot of people that will miss you when you go, myself included,” Luna said.

Longhaul nodded. “I know...and if there was another way, I’d do it. But, I really have no ties here, no family and all...it seems the best option.”

“Well, if you’re sure...” Luna said, half-heartedly munching on a mozzarella stick. “You will let me know when you plan to leave, won’t you?”

“I’m not gonna sneak out in the night, so relax. You’ll get a chance to see me off,” Longhaul said.

“Good. That makes me feel a little better.” The two ate and chatted about other things, either of them not wanting to think about the goodbye that was to come.

*~*~*~*~*

 

“That’s the last of it, Mister Longhaul,” Bulk Biceps said as the final pieces of furniture were loaded into the container. “I’ll send the guys with the truck to pick the container up, and they’ll head out from there.”

“Tell them to call my cell when they get into town so I can be at the house,” Longhaul replied. “Thanks again for fitting me in, I know you guys are busy.”

“Most of these guys remember how you helped them out in high school. Once they heard it was for you, they jumped at the chance.” Bulk shook Longhaul's hand. “Thank you, from all of us. Hey, come back and visit once in a while, okay?”

Longhaul grinned. “I’ll see what I can do.” He took some money out of his wallet and handed it to Bulk. “Here, buy them and yourself lunch, on me.”

Bulk nodded and went back to his crew. The other two movers came over and shook Longhaul's hand before climbing back in their truck and driving off toward town. Standing alone in his driveway, Longhaul sighed and walked back to the house for one more inspection, and to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything.

The house was as empty as it was the day he moved in. He wandered from room to room, thinking of his time in Canterlot. He flashed back to the day when, fresh from arriving in town after leaving his job driving truck over-the-road, he saw an ad in the local paper for a bus driver at the local high school. He figured he had nothing to lose, so he figured he’d go down and apply while he was scouting other jobs that popped up.

He had absolutely no idea that a twenty-year career awaited him with Canterlot High. He flashed back to some of the students he remembered, and a group of eight that he had practically considered family. He chuckled a little bit, remembering how quiet things were at the school before all sorts of magical mayhem took place with their arrival.

Walking downstairs to the basement, he thought about all of the students that passed through, some spending a night or two due to unfortunate circumstances, all needing some form of assistance. He was happy to provide a safe haven for them, offering food, shelter, and a sympathetic ear if they wanted. He remembered the three sirens, defeated and destitute, who showed up on his doorstep. He was happy he had a chance to help them turn their lives around and discover their true voices. He hadn’t heard form them in a while, and he stopped to send out good thoughts, n and hoped they were doing well.

Returning to the main floor, he thought about his happier times with Luna. Luna, the seemingly unattainable one, who he figured was far beyond any of his hopes for a romantic relationship. He was surprised when she agreed to start dating him, even more so when she confessed to having a crush on him during his time at CHS. He recalled their time together fondly, until the events of the past couple of months made him realize how empty his life was now, much like the house he was sitting in. He sat down on the basement steps and let the tears flow for a good while, until he felt he could compose himself and get ready to head to the realtor’s office to drop off the keys.

A familiar car pulled up as Longhaul was locking the door. He walked down the driveway, now occupied by the moving container, and walked over to where Luna stood, trying her best to put on a happy front.

“I didn’t think you were gonna be able to come,” he said as he approached. “How’d you manage to escape during a school day, anyway?”

Luna grinned. “I left my vice-principal in charge until I get back. I’m sure Cheerilee can handle anything that pops up.”

Longhaul smiled. “I’m just glad the school board recognized that she was the best candidate for the job. She deserved it, working her way up from the library like that. Be sure to tell he I’m thinking about her, okay?”

“I’ll do that, definitely,” Luna replied, her voice trailing off. The two stood in awkward silence for a few minutes. “So...” Luna said, breaking the stalemate, “this is really it, then.”

Longhaul nodded. “Eeyup...heading to the realtor’s, then down the road to Appleloosa. Yessir...” Silence yet again.

Luna let her emotions take over as she wrapped Longhaul in the tightest hug she could muster, tears streaming down her face. “I wish you weren’t leaving, I wish we could still be together...I still love you, Longhaul...” she blubbered.

Longhaul held her tight, his own face becoming damp again. “I love you too, Luna, more than I can ever express...” he croaked, his voice ragged. “I promise I’ll write, and come visit when I can. Heck, maybe you can come down if you get time for a vacation...”

Luna sobbed softly while Longhaul caressed her back. “It won’t be the same, not having you around...you better keep in touch or I will go down there just to kick your butt...” She managed a few chuckles through her tears. “I’m just glad I got to see you before you left...”

“I am, too,” Longhaul said softly.

“Oh, almost forgot,” Luna said, going back to her car. “I got you a going-away gift. Something practical.” She reached in on the passenger side and retrieved a small white box. “Hope it’s okay,” she said, handing the box over.

Longhaul opened the box and began to laugh. Inside the box were a dozen Bavarian crème donuts, each one marked with “LH” in purple icing. “It’s perfect,” he gushed, smiling broadly at Luna, who was smiling as well. “I’m surprised you didn’t alter this batch like you did that one time…”

“Gotta give a girl credit for trying,” Luna said with a shrug. “Who knew it would be so difficult to change an ‘H’ to an ‘N’?”

He walked over and kissed her on the cheek. “This was very sweet of you, thank you very much,” he said.

Luna smiled. “You’re very welcome.” 

Longhaul looked at his watch. “No putting it off any longer...gotta get to the realtor’s and hit the road. Walk me to my car?”

Luna walked alongside Longhaul and stood while he put his donuts in the front seat. “So...I guess this is ‘so long’ for now,” he said sadly, looking at Luna.

“Okay...could you at least text me to let me know you’re okay along the route?” she asked, a quaver in her voice.

“Yeah, I can do that.” He opened his arms. “One more for the road?”

Luna didn’t hesitate. She walked into his embrace and the two held each other for a long time, although Luna would think it wasn’t long enough. Reluctantly, the two broke away from each other. “Okay...I’ll let you know when I get to the first hotel,” Longhaul affirmed.

“Okay...” was all Luna could manage. Longhaul got into his car, started it up, and giving a sad wave, began to drive away.

Luna waved as he departed, then returned to her own car. She was glad she didn’t set a definite time for her return with Cheerilee, since at that moment she didn’t know when she would be able to see the road again for all of the tears.  
*~*~*~*~*

 

Longhaul parked his car at the highest hill in Canterlot and looked out over the city. He took a long look, not knowing when he would be able to return, and he wanted to remember as much as possible. After several moments of quiet reflection, he got back in his car and headed out toward the highway, charting a course southward to his new home. He knew he’d miss this place, but he was looking forward to a new adventure. He munched a donut and steered toward the southern horizon, sad about what he was leaving behind but hopeful for a brighter future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oftentimes, listening to the music I grew up with can give me a flash of inspiration. Upon hearing this ABBA song (of which this chapter shares the title), I had an idea for this, the final chapter in the saga, and completely reworked it from the original concept. It took me a while to get it all written down, the emotions oftentimes getting the better of me.
> 
> This has been quite the experience for me, as I’ve never written a series focused on one character before, much less written anything of this length on my own. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	18. In Memoriam

It was a cold winter's day when Luna and Gem met at Happy McFunster's. The two ladies arrived at roughly the same time, went inside, and shrugged off their winter coats and gloves, where they were guided through the room to their table, a small two-seater near the windows. It was, in effect, the strangest memorial that had ever been devised, but fitting.

"So this is where the three of you had your weekly meetings," Gem said, an amused smile on her face. "You know, this is the first time I've actually had the opportunity to visit... there simply wasn't time, in between marking homework and everything else, like looking after Raven and seeing that the babies are coming along okay."

"How far is it now?" Luna asked. "You said it was 3 months at the start of school."

Gem nodded. "Seven, now. Her due date is in February. We're thinking of giving one of them the middle name of Dawn Runner, after him."

"I think he'd like that," Luna said, smiling slightly. "I really do." Then the smile faded, and she sniffled. "I miss him so much, Gem... I knew he was hurt when I became principal and we had to break our romantic relationship off... I didn't want to do it, but you know how hard long-distance relationships are... I wish I hadn't taken the job... or even moved there with him..."

Gem took Luna's hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "He wouldn't have wanted that, Luna. You and I both know that. He could see as plain as day how happy being principal made you, and he knew you'd never be happy in Appleoosa, even if it was with him." There was a pause as the waitress came to take their drink orders.

"What was the last conversation you had with him?" Luna asked, when her cappuccino arrived. She stirred it gently with a spoon and sipped.

Gem smiled gently. "I asked him if he wanted to be the girls' godfather when they are born... he said yes, of course. Raven and I both thought it was the best way to repay him for all those years of loyalty. How about you?"

"Nothing as special as that," Luna said, looking thoughtful. "No, we just made plans to get together the next week.. plans that never came to fruition, of course."

Their food arrived at that moment, and the two were quiet as they ate. "Did I ever tell you the story of my first day at Canterlot High?" Gem asked, pausing in the middle of her cheeseburger.

"I remember most of it," Luna said, smirking slightly. "But please, enlighten me on what I might have missed."

There was a pause as Gem considered her next words carefully. "I remember stepping onto the bus, and meeting his eyes for the first time, reading his face..." she began. "I was afraid he'd do that scanning thing people often do when they see someone like me. They'll look for the adam's apple, the larger hands, the masculine jaw... you know. But he didn't. He saw me, all of me, as myself. He accepted me the moment our eyes met, and I've held on to that ever since."

"As I thought he would," Luna said with a smile. "Now, forgive me if I'm being too personal, but you didn't think of having all that changed? Surely there was some spell..."

Gem laughed. "Not even magic can change one's bone structure, Luna. Besides... it's a part of me as anything else, I wouldn't change those things for anything. I showed him some pictures of my old self once, he said I was handsome. And he was right. But he also said I was so much more beautiful as me than anybody else. And he was right about that too." She swallowed another bite of burger and continued. "I can't, and will not, speak for other trans women, but I know that in my particular case, I will always acknowledge and accept the boy I used to be, and for a time, identified as."

Luna's eyes widened. "Really? But I thought you said you knew you were a girl at a young age!"

Gem nodded. "And indeed, I did. But for a few years, I tried to be as masculine as I possibly could, in an effort to try to stamp out what was "wrong" with me... I wore bow ties, fezzes, tweed jackets, the works... All in vain. It was when I moved to Canterlot that I realized this was my golden opportunity to become my true self at last. But..." She held her hand and compared it to Luna's, it was larger and more square. "My previous self was but a step in a larger journey. As my uncle said once, 'we all change, when you think about it. We're all different people all through our lives. And that's okay, that's good, you've got to keep moving, so long as you remember all the people that you used to be.' And in keeping some aspects of my masculine self while altering others, I am doing that as best I can." She sipped her drink and smiled again. "Now, tell me about your first day at Canterlot High!"

"Fair enough," Luna said with a smile. "Let's see... It was orientation day, two days before the start of term... I had arrived after transferring from Moon Academy, and he helped me find my way to Tia's office after I got lost, and just about every day for a week afterwards as I got used to the layout of the building." She giggled. "I think I was in love with him even then."

"What's one other memory with him that you'll always treasure?" Gem asked. 

Luna thought. "Our first date, for sure... We had dinner here, then we went dancing... I fell asleep in the car on the drive back home, and he kissed me, per your instructions." Gem blushed. "How about you?"

"There are plenty of moments, but.... I think mine will be the day he single-handedly talked me out of committing suicide after my brief transformation into a crazed she- demon." She glanced out the window. "No offence!"

"None taken," came the reply, as a text on Gem's phone.

"I was so glad he did that," Luna said. "Tia and I barely slept that week... Well, I didn't. Trixie's death was bad enough, but to lose you..." She shivered. "I might've quit then and there."

Gem stared, mouth agape. "Really? Surely you aren't serious!"

"I am," Luna replied. "You're the best student CHS has ever had, Gem... You have always been the heart and soul of the school, and if we'd lost you, it would be like losing a member of the family." She leaned in close. "To me, at least... You're practically a third sister. And I would not have been able to keep going at CHS if you'd been successful in your attempt."

Gem gave Luna a hug, tears in her eyes. "I can't tell you how much that means to me..." "You don't have to," Luna said, smiling gently. "Female intuition, remember?"

Gem laughed. "But of course! How could I have forgotten?" She finished her meal. "Shall we continue this discussion somewhere more... Reserved?"

Luna nodded. "You know, I don't think I've seen your house..." Gem smiled. "Then we'll have to fix that!"

* * *

"You know, I always figured your house was going to be big, being the daughter of nobility and all... But I didn't expect this," Luna said, as she and Gem stood in the grand entrance hall. "How much money do you have, exactly?"

"Enough to afford each of the renovation projects you've done on the school since I started there," Gem said, smirking. "Several times over."

"Hey girls," said Raven's voice from the sitting room. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Gem replied, leading Luna to the room in question and sitting, "Just reminiscing about Longhaul... Today is the anniversary of his death. We think."

Raven's jaw dropped. "It is? Aw, hell... And I've been sitting here on my butt all day!”

“Don’t you dare start feeling sorry for yourself, missy,” Gem said, in a half-teasing voice. She booped her wife’s nose playfully, and Raven wiggled it in response. “It was just the two of us, having a quiet moment together. Besides, Longhaul would understand why you’re largely immobile at this point.” A pillow flew at her head, and she squealed.

“Why did I marry you, exactly?” Raven asked, a teasing grin on her face.

Gem giggled. “My body, presumably. It’s not every day you fall in love with a girl who has, in more ways than one, the best of both worlds.”

Raven smirked. “Not that you can even claim that anymore. You have a vagina now!” “True,” Gem conceded. “I feel it’s much better for me anyways!”

“Pardon the interruption,” Luna said, “As much as I enjoy this witty banter... but what exactly did you mean by ‘You have a vagina now’, Raven?”

“Oh yeah! A year or two ago, when we were still in Manehattan, Gem revealed she had saved up a lot of money to pay for this really expensive, difficult procedure that would turn her male part into a female part,” Raven explained. “So she got an appointment with the doc, we went to the hospital, and they did what they had to do. Gem woke up the next morning with a brand new vagina, and since then, she’s been as happy as Sonata on Taco Tuesday.”

“I see,” Luna said, smiling. “Well, it is good to know that her transition is now complete.”

“Agreed,” said Gem, before snapping her fingers. “Luna, you must stay a while! Would you like anything to drink?”

Luna thought for a moment. “I do believe a cup of tea might be in order... I usually like to have one in the evenings. Would you care to join me?”

“I will,” Gem said, raising a hand. ***

“So Raven,” Luna said, sipping from her teacup, “Why don’t you tell us about your first memory of Longhaul?”

Raven smirked. “You know what it is, Luna, you’re the one who sent me to his office in the first place! But alright, I’ll tell you.”

* * *

Raven slouched on the chair in front of the well-worn desk. “I don’t even know why Luna suggested I come here in the first place,” she said, idly picking at a loose piece of duct tape on the arm of the chair. “I’ve been to different types of counselors before, but a bus driver? This has to be a first.”

“I don’t see you leaving, either,” replied Longhaul, from the other side of the desk. “Make no mistake, you’re free to go at any time, and I won’t stop you from doing so.”

Raven snorted. “Yeah, right ... and the minute I leave you report me to Luna and I get kicked out of school.”

He rested his arms on the desk. “Your being here is purely voluntary, on a suggestion from Luna. I didn’t send for you, I’m not taking attendance, and once you leave, our business is concluded. No reports to anyone.” He leaned forward slightly. “I’m just a sympathetic ear and a friendly face. Tell me anything you like, or don’t talk to me at all, the choice is yours.”

Raven plopped her feet on a corner of the desk. “So, what shall we talk about?” she asked in a sarcastic tone.

Longhaul didn’t react. “Maybe you could explain why you felt Miss Shimmer had some sort of calcium deficiency, and you took it upon yourself to remedy that by attempting to feed Miss Shimmer her teeth.”

For the first time, Raven let out a sincere chuckle and smiled. “Very well put.” Her expression changed as she sat upright and stared directly at Longhaul. “Look, I put up with her bullying and teasing from the minute I walked into this place, but this last time she went too far. She made a crack about my mother. I don’t know how she knew about my home life, but she really got personal. Nobody insults my mother and gets away scot-free.” Raven’s voice was rising with emotion and volume as she continued. “My mother did the best she could after dealing with the deadbeat of a father I had! She did everything, she worked herself past exhaustion, and when the pain got too much, she drank – I hated seeing that, but it didn’t mean I loved her any less – and I still love her, even though I hardly see her any more – I miss her so much...” She dissolved into tears despite her attempts to control herself.

A box of tissues appeared in front of her. Longhaul knelt down and said softly, “I also offer shoulders to cry on.” He felt Raven slam hard into him, letting all of her pent-up anger, sadness, guilt, and depression run in rivers down her face and onto Longhaul’s shirt. All he did was comfort her, letting her cry it out, rubbing her shoulders and whispering calming words to her. 

* * *

“And that was how I met Longhaul,” Raven finished. “Gem started at CHS the next school year and the rest was history.”

"What a wonderful story," Luna said, smiling. She rose. "I should probably be getting home, but it was wonderful to see you two again."

"And you, Luna," Gem said, smiling back. "See you Monday!"

Luna waved and made her departure, driving off into the wintry night.


	19. Afterword

Friendship is a strange thing. I first met Longhaul two years after I’d started playing on Fillydelphia, and I remember he quickly became one of my favorite players when we started our scenes together there, and I was very sad when I learned he was leaving Filly. I wasn’t far behind though, as various events surrounding that site’s administrators and the community of players led to me and several more all leaving at  
once.

Thus began the ongoing odyssey of Skype RPs. The very first one he and I ever did, our first serious scene, does not appear in this book, but I fervently believe that if we had never done it, you would not be reading the preceding adventures. Even nearly 4 years later, it is honestly astonishing to me that two people, connected only by the internet, a love of storytelling, and pastel ponies (and pastel humans) could have led to an entire fan universe of work.

I hope you’ve enjoyed the stories included here. I enjoyed writing some of the ones that were scenes, and I enjoyed reading the ones he wrote on his own. I may be the ideas girl of the operation, but if there’s one thing I know, it’s that I would never have been able to come up with everything we’ve done and execute it all on my own.

I like to think of Longhaul and I as the RPing equivalent of Lennon and McCartney. Sometimes we collaborate, sometimes we go solo, and sometimes one of us starts something and the other finishes it. I am very proud of the work we’ve done so far, and I hope we keep creating for as long as we’re able.

Even if, in this dark new world under the rule of Agent Orange and the Banana Republicans, we have to resort to other forms of communication, the characters we’ve created (Longhaul, Gem, Orion, Raven, and so many more) and the adventures they, and we, have shared will never be crushed by the boot of tyranny. Friendship, after all, is magic. And magic can do anything.

All my love,  
Christa


	20. Author's Notes

## Author’s Notes

_(These notes are published in this format for the convenience of EPUB readers. These are the same notes found at the end of each chapter on the web version.)_

**_The New Hire_** – The story of how Longhaul came to be at Canterlot High. This didn’t come about until I decided to put these stories into a collection, and I realized I needed a good ‘origin’ story for Longhaul. Luna isn’t here yet, as we had established in The Last Stop that Longhaul was there before Luna entered the picture.

 _ **Out With the Old, In With the New**_ – Longhaul gets a promotion! There’s a time jump of at least three years from The New Hire, with a series of drivers leaving the position, making Longhaul the senior driver by default. I also bring Luna into the storyline, putting the scene from The Last Stop in practically word for word. Continuity – it’s what’s for dinner. I also establish the running gag of the Bavarian crème donuts.

 _ **Building the Future From the Shards of the Past**_ – Surprisingly, this was written well after the first Equestria Girls story we did. We had mentioned that Sunset was going with Luna to learn her punishment, and I had the thought of ‘what if Sunset is conscripted to help clean the gym after the Fall Formal with Longhaul supervising?’ And, this leads to the two talking and Sunset realizing just how bad she screwed things up, with Longhaul offering reassurance and a sympathetic shoulder to lean on. The donut wars continue.

 _ **Peace is How We Make It**_ – The story that started it all! At least, the story that started this chronicle. Christa and I had finished our version of Rainbow Rocks, and I was feeling that Longhaul wasn’t getting a lot of screen time, as it were, so I wanted to write a story featuring him. So, I had the now-disgraced sirens knock on his door and wrote about what happened on that fateful night. There’s also a bit of continuity with our Raven/Mysterio story, which I had to add after senile old me realized most of what was written clashed with my story as it stood at the time. It was only a minor scene insert, but just getting everything to fit without a complete rewrite was a bit of a challenge. The bit without the scheming Aria insert was published on Fanfiction.net. The title is a lyric from a Ringo Starr song, _“It Don’t Come Easy.”_

_**The Last Stop**_ – I was in a very bad place when this story idea came about. I essentially felt like the character did – useless, unwanted unless someone needed a favor, then cast aside once the favor was done. I felt I had no real reason for being a part of anything Christa was writing, that she could do it just as well without any input from me. The first part of this story was a catharsis, a way to get those feelings out of my head and, hopefully, make myself feel better. The second part was Christa’s response, which made me feel slightly better about my role in the storytelling, and the third part was the closure. I kept Longhaul retired only because he had no real place in anything we would be doing once the girls graduated from CHS, and it freed me up to take Longhaul in a different direction. 

_**Roll On Down the Highway**_ – This story is here because Longhaul does figure prominently in the overall storyline, and it’s a nice way to close the chapter with Gem and the others. It also gives me a lead-up to the next story. This story shares a title with a Bachman-Turner Overdrive song. Can you tell I love ‘70s music?

 _ **Mama, I’m Coming Home (Whether You Want Me To or Not)**_ – Another catharsis story. This story has some roots in real life. Not long before I wrote this, my grandmother passed away, and I wrote an essay on visiting the parish cemetery after being away from home for so many years. Everything regarding the cemetery visit is true up until the part about my parents. For the record, they are both alive (at least my mother is, not sure about my father [we weren’t close]). I expanded the story when I began reflecting on how everything had changed, and how I felt essentially like a tourist in the town I grew up in. It’s sort of an essay on how your memories can freeze but time continues to march on. Story shares its main title with an Ozzy Osbourne song.

 _ **Catching Up**_ – I liked the idea of Longhaul and the sisters getting together as friends, and it sets the scene for a relationship to build. It also gave me a chance to expand more on Longhaul’s past, revealing things he had never told the sisters before.

 _ **The Letter**_ – Another attempt to keep Longhaul in the universe we created. It’s everything Longhaul never had a chance to say to the girls before they left for Manehattan. I could say this story shares a title with a song by the Box Tops, but you probably already figured that out.

 _ **I Love the Nightlife**_ – I based the restaurant off one near to where I live. It’s a typical red-sauce-and-pasta joint with hand-tossed pizzas, decent enough for a nice Italian-style meal without being like Olive Garden or Romano’s or any of the other chains. It also gave me the means to hook Longhaul and Luna up as a romantic couple. The dance club is just an invention of my imagination, I have no idea what clubs are like these days. The story shares a title with a ‘70s-era disco song.

 _ **Stars Shining Bright Above You**_ – Written not long after our Legend of Everfree story, it adds a scene I couldn’t include (Longhaul and Luna stargazing with the girls spying on them). Oh yeah, Longhaul and Luna consummate their relationship under the stars. Something I would have liked to do in real life, although there was that one time in the field at sunrise… (The title is the opening line from _“Dream A Little Dream Of Me,”_ as recorded by Cass Elliot in 1968.)

 _ **Final Exam**_ – This was just some random silliness. Any opportunity to fluster Longhaul is a good one. I thought it would be fun to see how flustered Longhaul would get if Celestia started coming on to him.

 _ **It Comes In the Night**_ – More random silliness. The idea for this came to me one Sunday morning as I had finished installing shelf liners in the kitchen cabinets. My reaction was similar to Longhaul’s.

 _ **I'll Meet You Any Time You Want**_ – I wanted some type of closure for Longhaul and Gemini, and Christa had suggested having the two meet and discuss her suicide attempt, and how Longhaul saved her. The title is a line from _“Scenes From an Italian Restaurant”_ by Billy Joel.

 _ **The Promotion**_ – The beginning of the end for our couple. I knew full well Longhaul would never stand in the way of Luna’s career, mainly because he loved her just that much. It was very tough to write, because I didn’t want to see it end either.

 _ **Knowing Me, Knowing You**_ – Oftentimes, listening to the music I grew up with can give me a flash of inspiration. Upon hearing this ABBA song (of which this chapter shares the title), I had an idea for this, the final chapter in the saga, and completely reworked it from the original concept. It took me a while to get it all written down, the emotions oftentimes getting the better of me.

This has been quite the experience for me, as I’ve never written a series focused on one character before, much less written anything of this length on my own. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
